Cayendo Dimensiones
by Sora no Kiss
Summary: A mis doce años estaba frente al portal que mi tío Stan había restaurado, en mis manos estaba la decisión más importante; creer en mí tío abuelo o creer en mi hermano gemelo. Yo tome mi decisión y caí accidentalmente dentro del portal, yéndome a perder en distintas dimensiones. Ahora debo encontrar la forma de regresar a casa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia con fines de entretenimiento para el Fandom y lectores.

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella Fugaz, Bill Cipher.

Clasificación: K+

 **N:** Aclaro que habrá calles (que son ficticias), pero lo que son códigos: de número de celular, casa y números de código postal que escriba en esta historia no son verdaderos. Así que no lo intenten y se han buenos lectores :v

Atte. Sora no Kiss/SraPotatoHard

NT: Se ha cambiado una parte de la historia por recientes problemas en capítulos, lamento los inconvenientes. Disfrute de la lectura.

 **Cayendo Dimensiones**

Capítulo I: Te creo

.

.

.

Habíamos evadido la seguridad de los agentes del gobierno, convencimos a Soos de que nos dejara pasar al pasadizo secreto que nos conducía al laboratorio secreto. Pero nadie estaba preparado para lo que vendría. La temible verdad y el comienzo de una tragedia en la familia Pines.

Una fuerza gravitacional había estallado y se había llegado a propagar por todos los rincones del viejo pueblo de Gravity Falls.

Se había abierto el portal creando un vórtice, siendo empujados los tres contra la pared, mientras que el otro gemelo termino aferrándose al control del mando, donde se encontraba el interruptor de apagado de emergencia. Siendo arrastrado por la fuerza de la misma máquina que jalaba todo a su interior. Ninguno podía moverse de su lugar.

El adulto mayor logro zafarse de las tuberías que lo retenían, vio que su sobrina nieta iba aplastar el botón de apagado. Con sus pies se impulsó hacia ella antes de ser golpeado.

\- ¡Mabel, Mabel! ¡Alto! – Grito Stan siendo empujado por su empleado a otro rincón del lugar. – Soos inservible, ¿Qué haces? Te di una orden.

\- Lo lamento señor Pines, si ese es su nombre. – Aferrándose al señor. – Pero ahora tengo una nueva misión: proteger a estos niños.

\- ¡Mabel! Hazlo ahora presiona el botón. – Dijo Dipper, mientras escapaba de su prisión de columnas.

\- No, no lo hagas Mabel. – Llamo Stan siendo golpeado por Dipper mientras daban vueltas en el aire.

\- Tío Stan quiero creer en ti, pero no sé si eres en verdad mi tío abuelo. – Sonando triste en su voz.

\- Escúchame, Mabel. ¿Te acuerdas de esta mañana de lo que quería contarles?

Otra ola de energía los empujo más a la fuerza manteniéndolos atrapados entre los escombros y tuberías. La castaña estaba lista para presionar el botón, pero escucho la voz de su tío.

\- Quería decirles que iban a escuchar cosas malas sobre mí, que algunas son ciertas. Pero, créeme, todo lo que hice fue por esta familia. Es todo lo que me importa. – Deseaba que su pequeña niña le creyera por esta vez.

\- Mabel, ¿Y si está mintiendo? – Dijo Dipper desesperado. – ¡Está cosa podría destruir el universo entero! ¡Escucha a tú cabeza!

\- ¡Mírame a los ojos, Mabel! ¿De verdad crees que soy un mal sujeto? – Dijo Stan. - Por favor cree en mi Mabel, yo no soy el malo aquí. – Grito encontrándose atrapado entre las tuberías del subterráneo, siendo sus brazos presionados por la fuerza del portal. - ¡Mabel, por favor

\- ¡No lo escuches Mabel! – Grito su hermano aferrado a una columna. - ¡Aprieta el botón!

\- ¡No lo hagas calabaza! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas el mismo sujeto. – Te lo suplico no lo hagas, confía en mí. Yo jamás los traicionaría ni mucho menos les haría daño.

\- Lo dice el que nos va llevar a una muerte segura. – Le recrimino Dipper molesto.

\- Dipper por favor no hagas esto más complicado, por favor tienen que creerme. Todo esto es para por fin… traerlo de vuelta. – Las lágrimas corrían por la comisura de sus ojos.

\- Mabel escúchame si no lo aprietas todos vamos a volar en pedazos. – Dijo desesperado el castaño sintiendo la fuerza del campo gravitacional aplastarlo. – Hazlo ahora, no pierdas el tiempo.

\- Tío Stan… - Musito entre lágrimas.

La misma fuerza del portal la estaba arrastrando, ella seguía aferrada al botón de seguridad para apagar la máquina. Veía a su tío y después a su hermano y a Soos su amigo. No sabía en quien confiar y a quien darle la razón de la palabra. El conteo ya casi finalizaba solo quedaban 10 segundos.

\- Mabel. – Dijo Stan. - Escúchame, escúchame bien acaso no has querido volver a ver a alguien con todas tus fuerzas. Un ser querido, alguien cercano. – Suplico. - Por favor no lo hagas. Es importante para mí.

\- Apaga la maquina Mabel o todos moriremos. – Dijo Dipper. – ¡Soy tu hermano! ¡Debes confiar más en mí!

\- Dipper. – Estaba llorando de tantos sentimientos confusos.

"Diez, nueve, ocho, siete…"

\- Tío Stan. – Volteo a verlo y es cuando ahí comprendió todo en esa mirada que su tío le dedicaba, esa expresión que solo podía entender ella.

"Seis, cinco, cuatro, tres…"

\- Creo en ti. – Dijo esto último soltándose del mando donde se encontraba el botón de apagado, siendo arrastrada al centro del portal.

\- ¡MABEL ¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡TODOS VAMOS A…! – Grito Dipper soltándose y queriendo apagar la maquina pero había sido tarde.

"Dos, uno."

Una luz los envolvió a todos cegándolos por completo, la castaña fue arrastrada dentro del portal viendo cómo se cerraba la entrada y caía dentro de un túnel de diversos colores entre brillantes y oscuros que giraban a su entorno. La fuerza con la que caía le hizo cerrar los ojos y llevarse sus manos hacia su pecho. Sus pulmones eran oprimidos y la necesidad de aire y oxigeno se hizo presente en ella cuando intento respirar, sus piernas y brazos se sentían pesados y su cabello era tirado hacia arriba. Fueron los minutos más dolorosos para ella en los que un miedo la invadió por completo, antes de terminar de cruzar un portal rojizo con naranja similar a un ocaso. Para ser tele transportada a un extraño lugar insólito.

En cuanto cruzo aterrizo en el suelo oscuro golpeándose su hombro y parte de su espalda superior, sacándole un quejido de dolor y provocándole un ataque de tos, ante el paso de aire brusco a sus pulmones. Se híper oxigenó en cuanto recibió una gran cantidad de aire tratando de controlar su respiración. Abrió sus ojos con mucho cuidado y visualizo el lugar desde su perspectiva estando recostada en el piso.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Parpadeo sus ojos para acostumbrarse al panorama del lugar.

Podía observar una galaxia inmensa llena de estrellas, tres lunas con diferente tonalidad y separado en ángulos diferentes. Las constelaciones estaban presentes y reflejaban las nebulosas brillantes. Parecía todo sacado de un sueño o una película de ciencia ficción.

\- Es asombroso. – Viendo con impresión el firmamento. - ¡Dipper…! – Llamo a su gemelo pero se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Había olvidado que fue arrastrada al portal.

Se levantó adolorida sentándose y llevándose una mano a sobar su brazo izquierdo, para calmar la punzada de dolor que comenzaba a esparcirse desde su humero hasta parte de su pecho. Tomo unas cuantas respiraciones, inhalando y exhalando para calmar su inseguridad y camino un poco hasta llegar a ver un vórtice oscuro que lanzaba rayos a los alrededores. Uno se impactó en el piso llegando a sorprenderla.

Cuando avanzo más sintió sus pies flotar dando giros en el aire, como si la gravedad no existiera en ese mundo.

\- ¡Esto es sorprendente! – Exclamando con emoción en su voz, mientras flotaba. – Estoy volando, ¡wuju! - De repente sintió que su suéter y la parte inferior se elevaba por el cambio de posición. - ¡Oh no!

Llevo sus manos a cubrir su falda con suma vergüenza, hasta que pudo detener sus movimientos o eso pensó. Hasta que una estruendosa risa se escuchó haciéndola voltear a dirección de dónde provenía ese sonido. Observo una figura luminosa y amarilla aparecer ante ella.

\- Te tenemos Seis dedos. – Dijo una voz distorsionada y grave. – No escaparas de tu tortura, maldito humano inferior.

La pequeña miro asustada al ente triangular de color amarillo y con apariencia de pirámide, siendo acompañado por una horda de criaturas que lo seguían, todos de aspecto temible y lanzando sonidos intimidantes entre gruñidos. La pequeña estaba temblando del miedo más si la tenían acorralada quedando en el centro del lugar y con un bastón cubierto de fuego azul apuntándola con amenaza, justo al frente de su cabeza.

\- Un momento. – Dijo el triángulo de un solo ojo. – Tú no eres Seis dedos. – Llevando una mirada exacerbara de emoción en todo su cuerpo. – Eres una humana femenina. – Buscando en su ojo diversas imágenes que le hicieran recordarla.

\- Yo… - Mabel iba hablar pero luego entrecerró la mirada y vio de cerca a la figura. – Eres el triángulo isósceles que arruino mi obra y… ¡daño a mi tío Stan! – Señalando con un dedo.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. – Dijo el demonio encantado y llevando una mano a pulir sus dedos contra su borde plano. – Mira quien fue a parar en nuestra dimensión, si no es nada más que la chica adicta al azúcar, enamoradiza y rebosante de energía. – Girándose furioso y cambiando de color rojo en su apariencia. - ¡LA ESTRELLA FUGAZ!

\- ¡Ah! – Ella retrocedió chocando con una de las criaturas.

\- No te asustes humana. – Dijo el demonio del sueño. – Estamos en medio de una cacería de prisioneros.

\- Necesito regresar. – Dije asustada. – Caí al portal y… - No alcanzo a terminar cuando escucho al demonio carcajear junto con los demás.

\- Espera, espera chico. – Dijo en tono divertido. – Dices que caíste y que hiciste un intercambio con mi presa. – Menciono el demonio curvando su ojo. – Alguien por fin fue tan estúpido para crear la fisura interdimensional, muchachos ahora si estamos a punto de dominar esa dimensión. – Anuncio a su ejército de locura.

Mabel miraba con horror como las criaturas se reían de forma desquiciada y con locura, listas para invadir el pueblo y causar destrucción por donde sea. La pequeña sintió un golpe con el bastón empujándola de regreso al suelo.

\- ¡Auch! Eso dolió – Se quejó la castaña llegándose a sobar su trasero. – Oye cara amarilla ten más cuidado.

\- Te daba una ayudadita. – Haciendo girar su bastón.

\- Esto es malo. – Dijo ella.

\- Esto es bueno, muy bueno. – Aterrizando a su lado para colocar un brazo sobre sus hombros. – Niña lo lograste si tu abriste el portal, ¡felicidades eres una de nosotros! – Entono contento en su voz.

\- ¿De que hablas? – Dije aun adolorida. – Yo no abrí el portal, fue mi tío Stan. – Levantándome con dificultad. Mientras sacudía mí ropa y apartaba su brazo de mi cuerpo. – Yo solo… no aplaste el botón para cerrarlo, yo quería creer en él por un momento. – Viendo el lugar por donde había caído. – Debí aplastar el botón si terminaría así. – Agachando la cabeza. – Fue un error.

\- No, no hiciste lo correcto. – Tomándola por los hombros. – Creaste una oportunidad para nosotros, solo necesitamos una apertura más y la grieta se abrirá, y por fin nuestro plan de dominar el universo de tu dimensión estará completo.

\- ¿Plan? – Dijo confundida.

\- Hablaba del otro sujeto que escapo. – Soltando una risa. – Seis dedos no debió escapar en primer lugar, tampoco debió faltar en su palabra. – Apretando su agarre. – Pero tú eres la causa por la que crearas un caótico mundo. – Palmeando su cabeza. – Eres buena niña, solo falta pulir ese talento claro si te unes a mi ejército.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Dije empujándolo lejos. – ¡Quiero irme! – Sonando asustada. – Por favor…

\- La pequeña Pines se quiere ir. – Dijo el demonio. – Yo siendo un buen anfitrión, y tú rechazas mi caridad.

\- ¿Cuál caridad? Figura torpe. – Escupió molesta. - ¡Yo quiero irme a casa!

\- Estás muy habladora saco de carne. – Tronando los dedos hizo que todos fueran acercándose. – Supongo que nada quieres.

\- ¡Quiero irme! – Proteste.

\- Lastima caíste en la peor dimensión que podías entrar en tu corta vida. – Tornándose el lugar lúgubre y de ambiente frío. – ¿Te has preguntado que es este lugar?

\- No… - Dije temerosa al ver como las criaturas me acorralaban mostrándome con sus brillante ojos rojos y mostrando sus dientes afilados, levante mi mirada viendo como el triángulo demoniaco flotaba hasta llegar a un trono hecho de ilusiones ópticas, y respaldado por un ejército de criaturas nefastas que amenazaban con atacarme.

\- Mala suerte. – Dijo el demonio curvando su ojo y riendo sombríamente. – Bienvenida a la dimensión 46 conocida por todo el multiverso como "el reino de las pesadillas" y como yo su soberano y rey que gobierna este mundo me tienes a mí, Bill Cipher. – Escuchando las ovaciones de sus súbditos. Mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

\- Dijiste que solo eras un demonio de los sueños. – Recordando cuando se lo encontró en la mente de su tío. – Que no podías hacer nada, más que en la mente.

\- Y tú no deberías faltarme al respeto insolente humana promedio. – Invocando llamas alrededor de ella.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! – Apartándose del fuego. - ¡Detente!

\- Chicos que opinan si le mostramos una lección a este mortal.

\- ¡No! – Grite asustada. – ¡Déjenme!

\- Como perdimos la diversión con Seis dedos, tú eres la única que queda en este lugar Estrella fugaz. – Sonando de forma juguetona y burlona que irradiaba molestia. – Podías haber sido parte de mi ejército de locura. Pero como todos los Pines, siempre son unos cabezas huecas nunca piensan en sus decisiones.

\- No… - Mirando con terror al ser triangular.

La castaña no tenía escapatoria pensó por un momento que este sería su fin cuando vio amenazante aquel demonio, lanzarle esa mirada de desagrado y desprecio hacia ella.

\- Unos 300 volteos a lo mejor te hacen suplicar y recuperar la cordura. – Dijo Bill. – Ya quiero escucharte pequeña Pines.

Mabel vio el vórtice y a su alrededor había varios portales de distintos colores, sin pensarlo dos veces salto a uno que era de color verde limón siendo succionada inmediatamente. El demonio vio con su ojo ensanchado y frunciendo el ceño por el portal por el que había escapado. No había predicho ese movimiento suyo.

¡¿QUÉ?! – Sonando furioso.

\- La estúpida humana entro a la dimensión 32. – Dijo Dientes. – No sobrevivirá por mucho.

\- ¡Idiotas! – Grito Bill. – Esa humana no se tenía que ir.

\- ¿A qué se refiere jefe? – Dijo Pyronica viendo con extrañez al demonio. – No íbamos a torturarla y divertirnos con ella.

\- En parte sí. – Dijo aclarando. – Pero su familia volverá a buscarla.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver jefe? – Dijo Kriptos sin comprender el motivo de su jefe.

\- Son unos estúpidos sin mente. – Menciono el demonio de los sueño. – Que cuando se abra de nuevo el portal o se rompa la fisura, ¿adivinen imbéciles en donde ira abrir?

Todas las criaturas pensaron un momento, pero ninguno lo conseguía hasta que el mismo demonio les dio la respuesta.

\- El saco de carne que acababa de irse de este mundo es el receptor. – Refiriéndose al autor de los diarios. – Hubo un intercambio y ahora esa estúpida mortal es el nuevo receptor y nuestro boleto a la libertad.

\- Entonces la humana que se adentró a una de las dimensiones. – Dijo Kriptos.

\- Es nuestro maldito receptor para el portal. – Dijo Bill. – Si se abre el portal en donde se encuentre y ella se va, la fisura se cierra y adiós dominación total.

\- ¡Oh! ya entendí. – Dijo Pyronica. – La humana es nuestro portal.

\- Piensan muy lento. – Llevándose una mano a su borde triangular superior llegándolo a masajear. – Debemos traerla de regreso.

\- Vamos es la dimensión 32 no tiene donde escapar. – Dijo Dientes. – Necesitaría regresar a este puerto de partida.

\- Dientes enserio eres un idiota. – Dijo Pacifier. – La dimensión 32 tiene una anomalía, ahí un agujero de gusano que el mismo sujeto creo para viajar ilegalmente a otros lugares.

\- Exacto. – Dijo el demonio. – Si ella lo encuentra todo se ira por la borda.

\- Upss… - Dijo Dientes. – Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

\- Bien cambio de planes, ¡secuaces dementes! – Se levantó Bill de su trono y dio un golpe con su bastón abriendo un portal oscuro. - ¡Estrella fugaz quiere jugar a las escondidas, quien la encuentre y me la traiga ante mí, le daré su propia galaxia como recompensa!

\- ¿Podemos divertirnos con ella? – Dijo Hectorgon.

\- Claro. – Dijo en tono oscuro y siniestro. – Siempre y cuando esté viva, para que reciba su castigo. – Menciono. – No dejare que una humana se burle de mí. – Llegando adentrarse al portal junto a sus secuaces.

.

.

.

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: En peligro

.

.

.

Un calor intenso caía sobre un cuerpo inconsciente, la suave brisa acariciaba sus cabellos marrones llegando a despertarla. Entre abrió los ojos avellanados y se vislumbró con la luz del sol.

La castaña se reincorporo adolorida de caer nuevamente en el suelo, ahora el problema que tenía era que su tobillo se encontraba lastimado, formándose un esguince. Trato de levantarse pero terminaba tropezándose en sus movimientos haciéndola caer en la tierra rosada de color salmón.

\- _Me duele_ – Dijo sobándose su pie derecho, llegando a tocar lo inflamado. – Tan siquiera escape de ellos. – Viendo que el portal se había cerrado completamente sin dejar rastro. - ¿Dónde estoy? – En su mano levanto la arena rosada.

PV Mabel

"Estoy perdida"

Como pude comencé a gatear por la zona desértica, no había vegetación ni presencia de personas rondar por los alrededores. En cuanto toque un montículo de tierra con mis manos, este se desprendió y caí rodando por la colina del desierto rosado. Me cubrí completamente de polvo por todo mi cuerpo, sintiendo la arena en mi cabello y ropa. Lance un sollozo al sentir como ese mismo dolor me había afectado en mi tobillo.

\- Dipper… tío Stan… Soos. – Dije débilmente. - ¿Dónde estoy?

 _Tenía muchos deseos de llorar y el miedo me invadía a cada minuto que pasaba dentro de esta extraña dimensión. Me lleve mis piernas a mi pecho y enterré mi rostro en mis rodillas, estaba angustiada y mi mente estaba inquieta. Solo podía decir que no estaba en casa o en Gravity Falls._

 _Pero de algo bueno tenía que ver este lugar; ya no me seguirían esas horrorosas criaturas y Bill no me haría daño._

 _Quería regresar a casa y no estar en este extraño lugar. Pensé que solo era un sueño, pero los sueños no son tan reales ni tampoco te lastimas._

Iba a descansar un poco, cuando de repente mire unas criaturas pequeñas y esponjosas con orejas largas similares a la de un conejo y una cola larga, similar a la de un roedor. Me parecieron tan lindas con esos enormes ojos verdes y su pela anaranjado con manchas blancas.

\- Hola. – Dije mirando a la criatura pequeña, que parecía medir del tamaño de mi zapato. – Eres muy lindo. – Le hable de forma cariñosa mientras veía como movía su naricita.

 _El animalito soltaba silbidos pequeños parecidos a los cochitos de guinea, esos famosos roedores que pedían todo a chiflidos._ _Mama nunca me dejo tener uno, diciendo que podría llegar a tener un ejército de roedores por la casa, y que podrían llegar a comerse los zapatos y los libros míos y de Dipper. Una bonita ilusión cuando tenía 5 años de edad._

Se me acerco uno y empezó a tirar de mi suéter fucsia con su pequeña boca.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? – Viendo el intento del animalito en quitármelo y jalarlo fuera de mí brazo. – Basta lo romperás.

Camino hasta mi mano y con su patita comenzó a escavar en mi piel, como si la rascara y comenzó a lamer con su pequeña lengua.

\- Haces cosquillas. – Dije. – Sabes no tengo comida si eso es lo que buscas.

 _El animalito no presto mucha atención a lo que dije, siguió dando saltitos y escarbando mi piel. Como me gustaría que mi hermano viera esto._

\- _Dipper –_ Diciendo en medio de un susurro. Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y su advertencia resonaba en mi mente; "si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado".

 _Lo aparte con mi mano y me limpie las lágrimas que estaban en mi rostro, de nada servía quedarme sentada y llorar. Tenía que buscar una forma de obtener información de este lugar y tal vez un poco de refugio, mientras pienso una manera de regresar a mi ¿mundo? Siendo esa mi mayor duda._

\- Bill menciono que mi… mundo es una dimensión el cual quería ir. – Dijo pensativa. – Necesito desplazarme a un lugar. Pero ¿Cómo?

El animalito la vio de forma curiosa y de repente salió huyendo a cierta parte del desierto.

\- Supongo que se hartó al ver que no tengo alimento. – Dije, sonriendo inocentemente.

 _Intente levantarme tratando de mantener el equilibrio, como pude camine cojeando de mi pie. En ese momento vi a esa misma criatura correr a gran velocidad llevando en su boca una vara larga delgada de color blanco. La tiro enfrente de mí acercándola con su boca._

\- ¿Para mí? – Dije emocionada, recogiendo el objeto. – Gracias.

 _Utilice la vara para apoyarme un poco, sabiendo que no soportaría mi peso, la use para guiarme de no caer en un hueco de tierra o hundirme. Si de algo me ha servido este verano de estar con mi hermano gemelo explorando el bosque, es que siempre, siempre hay que tener precaución en los pasos que des._

 _Camine alrededor de una hora sin encontrar rastro de civilización o gente, tenía mucha sed y estaba cansada. La criatura me seguía siguiendo mi ritmo pero lo veía masticar algo en su boca y después verlo escarbar en la arena. Me detuve un poco para ver qué era lo que conseguía; a lo mejor encontraba comida. Y para mi sorpresa era unos extraños insectos de ocho patitas, negro y gordo._

\- Veo que tú buscas comida fácilmente. – Dije, viendo como el animalito alzaba su cabeza mostrando la boca llena de "eso".

 _Vi a mi alrededor el panorama y seguía viendo más arena rosada, arboles blancos sin follaje parecidos a estructura de marmol, un cielo color verde claro con puntos brillantes, como si fueran estrellas y una luna de color rojo. Debía suponer que ya era de noche._

\- Necesito agua. – Me rendí.

El animalito paro las orejas y se acercó a mí para tirar de mis calcetas y rasgarlas.

\- Oye, no hagas eso. – Dije molesta para darle un golpecito. – Muy mal eso no se hace.

 _Pero el animal chiflaba y daba brinquitos como si quisiera advertirme de algo, como de algún peligro. Y si estaba en toda la razón. Saliendo de la arena apareció un enorme gusano gigante de color oscuro que emitía un rugido gutural._

\- Debe ser esto una broma. – Sin pensarlo dos veces la adrenalina me invadió y comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas por el desierto, tomando al animal entre mis manos llegando saltar las varas cortadas de los árboles. – No, no, no es un maldito gusano. ¡Ay los odio!

 _Resbale en la arena y vi que la criatura me seguía, pensé que sería mi fin hasta que un sujeto con una extraña gabardina oscura saco una especie de arma futurista y le disparo al enorme gusano, terminando de electrificarlo, para después verlo lanzar una bola que emitía un ruido explotando y cayendo una red encima de la criatura. Todo ese movimiento lo hizo tan rápido._

\- Increíble.

 _Se acercó y mi corazón comenzó a golpear tan rápido, en mi mente no paraba de pensar que esto parecía una idénticamente a una escena romántica en donde el héroe salva a la protagonista o la damisela en apuros y revelaba su identidad, siendo un apuesto chico lindo con uno o dos lesiones en su rostro. Y la protege para después reclamarla como su esposa, casarse y tener muchos hijos._

\- Muchas gracias. – Dije sonrojada y con una sonrisa boba, solo espero que no se haya dado cuenta de mi tonta actitud. – Me salvaste de ese gusano feo y enorme. – Estaba tan emocionada por descubrir mi salvador.

El sujeto misterioso se quitó la capucha y los goggles que llevaba puesto, revelando ser una criatura de dos ojos enormes y oscuros como el carbón, sin nariz, una boca chica que sobresalían dos colmillos y piel enverdecida.

\- Oh vaya… - Dije desanimada de mi voz y con mi rostro en blanco. Que rápido le rompen la ilusión a un pre adolescente.

Grave error Mabel Pines, no todo es como te lo pintan en las novelas de adolescentes.

[Narración normal]

El sujeto levanto su arma amenazando a la chica. Mientras que el animalito gruñía y comenzaba a soltar chiflidos de molestia, hasta que el mismo sujeto emitió un gruñido y se molestó, llegando a patearlo con su bota pesada lanzándolo lejos.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Dándole una patada en los bajos, sí es que tenía. – Eres un grosero.

Pero de repente el sujeto le dio puñetazo en su estómago sacándole el aire y tumbándola al suelo.

\- ¿Qué… h-haces? – Dijo débil y con la mirada entrecerrada la castaña.

La criatura hablo en una lengua extraña para su comprensión y saco varios grilletes pesados, mientras embozaba una sonrisa que denotaba maldad. Mabel cayo inconsciente antes de ser llevada arrastras hacia una nave que descendía del cielo.

[…]

Mientras tanto el pequeño animalito se encontraba respirando agitado y con su cuerpo lesionado, sus órganos estaban destruidos. Unas sombras se posaron sobre el animal y una voz profunda hablo.

\- Una pista y un aroma. – Dijo un demonio con dos de sus secuaces. Recogió al animal levantándolo con su telequinesis y abriendo sus ojos para ver los últimos recuerdos del roedor. – ¿Con que carroñeros? Vaya que miserable final para ti. – Quemo al animalito con su fuego azul.

\- Mire a donde fue a parar la Estrella fugaz. – Señalo la pesadilla hasta lo lejos a una especie de nave que empezaba a despegar.

\- Tenía que ser. - Dijo Dientes. – Es por eso que odio esta dimensión, siempre están esas ratas gordas del desierto. El otro día me vendieron un mal producto, ¡estaba muerto!

\- Sí, sí pero no podemos dejarla a que la vendan. – Dijo Bill irritado. – Sí, la llegan vender adiós boleto.

\- De todas las putas dimensiones tenía que caer en esta. – Menciono Forma Amorfa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Bien no perdamos el tiempo. – Dicho esto el demonio del sueño abrió un portal oscuro invadido de sombras. – Entren.

\- Jefecito odio entrar ahí. – Dijo Kriptos. – La última vez salí sin un brazo.

\- Dije que entres. – Empujando a sus dos secuaces. – Par de inútiles. – Viendo la dirección por donde se fue la nave. – Con que al mercado de esclavas. Me vendría buena idea comprar unas, en especial a una molesta chiquilla.

.

.

.

PV Mabel

 _No sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo estaba inconsciente, abrí mis ojos y vi que me encontraba dentro de una habitación caliente y oscura. Mi cuerpo pesaba y no podía moverme. Escuchaba voces sabiendo que no era la única que me encontraba sola en ese cuarto. Había más… gente._

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Gire mi cabeza a los lados para enfocar mi vista a un grupo de extrañas criaturas. - ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Todos temblaban y estaban encadenados de los pies, manos y cuello. Estando anclados al suelo. Las paredes eran de metal y el sonido de una maquinaria se escuchaba en la habitación.

\- Por favor… alguien habla español o mi lengua. – Dije desesperada. - ¿Alguien?

 _Mis ojos picaban ante la amenaza de que mis lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento, tenía mucho miedo. Estaba aterrada, lo que sucedió hace un momento pensé que sería mi salvación, pero veo que estaba equivocada._

[Narración]

Un sujeto de apariencia alienígena abrió la pesada puerta de metal, provocando un chirrido con el piso llegando alertar a todos. El sujeto comenzó a golpear con una tonfa, acercándose a los prisioneros, llevaba una pistola de perforar. Tomo a una criatura pasando la maquina sobre su oído para después presionar el gatillo y perforarlo completamente, dejando una etiqueta con un extraño símbolo.

En cuanto llevo con la castaña la sujeto de la cabeza y paso la pistola encima del lóbulo de su oído.

\- Por… favor no lo hagas. – Suplico la pequeña entre lágrimas. – Tengo hoyuelos, uso aretes. ¡No me lastimes!

Pero el termino apretando el gatillo y ella lanzo un grito de dolor al sentir la perforación y como le colocaba la etiqueta. La sangre brotaba de su oído haciendo embozar una sonrisa al sujeto y exclamar un grito de alegría al recoger ese líquido rojizo, que brotaba de su herida, el ver su sangre le causaba tanta emoción. La tumbo al suelo y salió de la celda. Mientras que ella se encogía en posición fetal en una esquina de la habitación.

\- _Quiero ir a casa_. – Musito sollozando. – _Dipper… Tío Stan… Soos. –_ Llevando su manos a su rostro _. – Ayudenme._

.

.

.

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III: Aun hay esperanza

.

.

.

 _Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, una semana o dos. Hace días que no veo la luz del sol y que no siento el viento sobre mi piel. ¿Estaré muerta por fin?, lo único que veo son paredes metálicas y esa horrorosa criatura que me atrapo, dándome de comer esa sustancia gris y mal oliente, recordándome a la leche echada caducada._

Nuevamente se abrió la pesada puerta de metal y el sujeto entro con una tonfa electrificada, se acercó al grupo de prisioneros y los hizo salir de la celda en una fila. Lanzo una mirada a la castaña que se encontraba hecha bolita en la esquina de la habitación; su cuerpo temblaba violentamente ante la falta de calor y alimentación, su piel lucia en terrible apariencia. El plato seguía intacto sin llegar a consumirlo. Eso le hizo lanzar un gruñido seguido de unos golpes con la tonfa que hacían resonar la pared.

\- No comeré eso. – Dije amargadamente. – Déjame en paz.

El sujeto se molestó y la tomo de los cabellos tirando con fuerza hasta levantarla, con sus garras presiono sus mejillas y la obligo abrir la boca mientras que otro sujeto encapuchado tomaba el plato, forzándola a comer la sustancia. Ella quería escupirlo pero la misma mano se lo impedía, obligándola a tragarlo forzosamente. La soltaron y unas arcadas se vinieron en ella, volviendo a regresar la comida derramándola en el suelo. La castaña temblaba y respiraba agitadamente. Molesta la criatura le dio un golpe con la tonfa tirándola al suelo, sujetando su pelo la hizo acercarse al piso donde había vomitado, restregó su cara mientras pronunciaba palabras que ella no entendía. Mabel al final termino por cumplir lo que quería y trago a duras penas lo que había vomitado, sintiendo las saladas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. La terminaron soltando cuando habían conseguido suficientemente humillarla, se largaron de la habitación no sin antes proporcionarle una pata en sus costillas.

Así era el trato de todos los días para Mabel Pines desde que cayó a manos de los carroñeros.

\- Preferiría morir. – Viendo su ropa sucia de sus mismas secreciones, las lesiones en sus manos y piernas comenzaban a cicatrizar lentamente, estando encadenada no podía mover mucho sus extremidades, los puntos de presión en su piel solo provocaban una comezón e irritación rojiza. – No tiene caso que los siga llamando, ellos no vendrán por mí. – Mostrando una mirada vacía.

Observo que en la habitación ya no quedaba ningún prisionero, excepto el cadáver de una alienígena que estaba a la otra esquina de la celda. Quedándose nuevamente sola sin compañía.

\- Por… no me dejan. – Viendo que todos los prisioneros que entraban a la celda, salían dentro de dos días o casi al día siguiente. – No soy de utilidad.

[…]

Mientras tanto rondado por un pueblo devastado en destrucción y casi pobreza en sus tierras, se encontraba un grupo de criaturas de las pesadillas caminando por las calles, encapuchados con gabardinas de color rojo oscuro.

\- Amo Cipher, es la tercera semana que seguimos rondado por aquí. – Dijo Dientes. – Y si ella ya se fue.

\- Cierto hemos venido al mercado de esclavos como unas doce veces y no hay señales de ella. – Dijo Forma amorfa. – Lo más seguro es que se la hayan vendido a un comprador privado o… le hayan dado. – Haciendo una seña con su cuello.

\- Muchachos ella está aquí. – Dijo señalando la nave que volvía aterrizar en la misma zona. Habían estado monitorizando la nave desde que habían llegado. – Ya esperamos lo suficiente. La carga debió vaciarse por completo y el botín gordo está ahí adentro. – Viendo con su ojo a los carroñeros salir con la última tanda de esclavos. – Es el momento. - Chasqueando los dedos hizo aparecer un portal oscuro. – Vamos.

\- En la nave de los maldito carroñeros. – Dijo Dientes. – ¡Oh no, no me meto ahí! – Agitando sus manos. – Es arriesgado, aparte aun no termino de pagar mi deuda.

\- No fue una sugerencia, es una maldita orden. – Dándole un punta pie a la criatura para que se adentrara al portal. – Tú también quieres una pata en el culo deforme.

\- No gracias jefe. – Dijo Forma amorfa entrando sin problemas al portal.

\- Eso pensé. – Dijo antes de ingresar al portal y cerrarse.

[…]

Mabel se encontraba débil en la esquina de la habitación, sus piernas dolían y sus ojos pesaban. Respiraba pesadamente, su cuerpo perlado en sudor y su rostro caliente. La chica vio el cuerpo noto que traía un brazalete, luego recordó a los prisioneros que traían ese mismo aparato en sus muñecas. Como pudo empezó a arrastrarse por el piso hasta llegar al cadáver, busco a tientas en sus manos aquel aparato desconocido.

Odiaba hacer esto, hurgar en un cuerpo sin vida. Pero, si quería sobrevivir tenía que hacerlo y eso significaría quitárselo.

En cuanto lo obtuvo vio el extraño brazalete con varios extraños símbolos escritos en la pantalla y botones a los alrededores, que ella misma desconocía.

El cansancio se estaba apoderando de ella, recostó su cabeza en el suelo. Por un momento pensó que se iba desvanecerse, sus fuerzas la estaban dejando poco a poco, cuando de repente, escucho la apertura de la puerta de metal y vio al mismo sujeto con la tonfa electrificada que se acercaba hacia ella. La criatura le gruñía y le llamaba a través de gritos, pero esos ruidos se desvanecieron quedando en silencio, cuando sintió algo salpicar por su rostro. Un líquido denso y morado. Abrió los ojos un poco para encontrar una masa esparcida en la habitación y ese mismo liquido hecho un charco enorme a su alrededor.

\- Te encontramos. – Dijo el demonio.

Tenía que ser una cruel broma o de plano mala suerte para encontrarse a ese ente triangular, justamente en su momento más agónico.

\- Muchachos hemos encontrado a boletito. – Dijo Bill flotando cerca de la chica.

\- Jefe esta chica… - Dijo Forma amorfa haciendo otra vez la señal en su cuello.

\- Oh no, no se morirá. – El demonio la recogió entre sus brazos llegándola a cargar. – No le concederé ese deseo.

\- Como hará un trato con usted. - Dijo Dientes. – Si ella no coopera, más en ese estado.

\- Es que no hará un trato. – Curvando su ojo. – La obligare.

\- Odio ver esto. – Dijo Forma amorfa saliendo de la habitación, sabía que cuando su jefe hacía a sus víctimas a forma un contrato obligatorio tomaba medidas drasticas.

\- Vigilen que nadie entre, si ven a alguien elimínenlo inmediatamente. - Sonando serio el demonio del sueño.

\- A sus órdenes señor Bill. – Dijeron ambas pesadillas.

En cuanto estuvieron solos en la celda, el demonio la deposito en el suelo y tomo un poco de la sangre de la criatura que había matado. Comenzó a dibujar la rueda del zodiaco en el suelo con su bastón, en cuanto termino, tomo a la chica y la deposito en el círculo.

\- No debería tomar esta apariencia. – Dijo con una expresión neutra. – Pero si quiero dominar tu mundo, te necesitare viva cuando activen el portal. – Menciono. – Un cadáver no me sirve.

Camino hasta dentro del círculo posicionándose a su lado. Las llamas de color azul los encerraron. Con un chasquido de dedos se envolvió completamente en un aura oscura, cubriendo su cuerpo. De repente salieron de la neblina unas piernas y unos brazos, haciendo que se disipada el aura dejando revelar una silueta bastante alta. Mostrando su cabello rubio de un tono dorado como el oro y de forma desordenada, llevaba un sombrero de copa negro mediano que se posaba de lado en su cabeza. Su piel era clara pero con un tono levemente bronceado; sus ojos eran de un color ámbar en su iris con un amarillo intenso en el centro, la pupila afilada como la de un felino, en su ojo izquierdo era cubierta por un parche triangular invertido y con el sello de su antigua runa de invocación en forma de un triángulo y un circulo.

La vestimenta era un saco largo de color oscuro con un patrón de ladrillos amarillo dentro de este, que se hacían resaltar con la luz del sol. Portaba una camisa blanca pulcra de manga larga con botones de oro y con forma triangular, una pajarita de lazo oscuro, un chaleco amarillo canario con detalles de bordado en los bolsillos; unos pantalones de vestir color negro como la tinta, al igual que su calzado.

\- Estrella fugaz hoy estas de suerte, te salvare de tu patética muerte. – Dijo el rubio alardeando con benevolencia. - ¿Me estas escuchando saco de carne? – Dándole una pequeña patadita en su cuerpo. – Mocosa.

La chica estaba con taquipnea y diaforesis en su cuerpo, temblaba violentamente y mantenía los ojos cerrados por el mismo dolor. Bill se arrodillo junto a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, examinándola con la mirada antes de chasquear la lengua en desaprobación.

\- Despierta estúpida mortal. – Le llamo con indiferencia.

Mabel seguía sin responder, el demonio toco su pulso colocando sus dedos en su carótida, estaba acelerado la vena en cualquier momento ella caería en un paro cardiaco, por el desgaste de su corazón.

\- Los humanos son unos malditos frágiles. – Menciono molesto antes de llevarse una mano sobre su sien y masajearse, odiaba hacer esos rituales pero su boleto a una dominación universal estaba pereciendo. – Estrella fugaz estoy haciendo algo que no te agradara, tienes diez segundos para abrir esos patéticos ojos y hacer un trato conmigo. – No obtenía respuesta de ella, la castaña apretó un poco con sus manos su saco y se apoyó sobre su costado. – Si no lo haces, te hare sufrir el doble. – Le advirtió nuevamente.

\- Mm… - Ella gimió adolorida removiéndose en su agarre e intentando abrir sus ojos, pero solo logro recaer nuevamente en sus brazos.

\- Vamos has el trato. – Dijo el demonio, susurrándole cerca de su oído. – Si hago este ritual, no volverás con Pino.

La castaña no podía entender lo que decía, era fuerte dolor de cabeza el que sentía en este momento y su cuerpo adolorido en sus extremidades, el ardor la invadía por completo. Escuchaba un conteo lento que iba desde el diez hasta ir descendiendo, pero no prestaba atención a lo que decía con tanta insistencia.

\- Supongo que será a la mala. – Dijo a centímetros de su rostro. – Yo te lo advertí.

.

.

.

\- Crees que el amo Cipher haya hecho el trato. – Dijo Forma amorfa.

\- Lo dudo, no estaría tan loco para hacerlo. – Menciono Dientes. – ¡Es una mortal! Un maldito ser efímero.

Uno de los carroñeros vio a las criaturas de las pesadillas y los amenazaron con su arma.

\- Es solo uno. – Dijo Forma amorfa haciendo un gesto con su mano.

Pero de repente apareció un grupo de tres, entre ellos uno corpulento y de forma amenazante que se acercaba a ellos.

\- Mierda son demasiados, estúpidas ratas callejeras. – Dijo Forma amorfa creando en su mano una daga.

\- ¡Amo Bill! ¡Dígame que ya termino! – Dijo Dientes golpeando la puerta con insistencia.

\- Esto es malo. – Dijo la criatura. – Tendremos que entrar.

\- Nos matara si lo hacemos.

\- Ellos nos mataran, y créeme que no quiero morir en una dimensión de chatarra. – Empujando la puerta. – Lo siento amo Bill pero entraremos.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta una pequeña de cabello castaño pasó enseguida de ellos y corrió hacia una dirección opuesta. Mientras que vieron al demonio con su apariencia humana y respirando agitado, con una mano sobre su mejilla, tenía marcado en su rostro un color rojizo y su ojo reflejaba una mirada vacía y oscura.

\- Ahm… ¿la humana se escapó? – Dijo Dientes señalando por donde se había ido.

\- Pero si hace un momento iba a morirse. – Dijo el otro secuaz.

\- ¡Son unos idiotas, que les dije de no molestar! – Hablo en tono enfurecido y levantándose. – Ella no debe irse.

El demonio se levantó y corrió para alcanzarla, pero los mismos tripulantes de la nave le impedían el paso.

\- Malditos bastardos. – Cambio su apariencia a una terrorífica mostrando varios brazos que brotaron de su espalda y costados, una mirada oscura con el iris blanco reflejaba la maldad pura, con su pelo en tonalidad carmesí. – Quítense pequeñas mierdas.

\- Ya se enojó. – Dijo Dientes soltando una risa. – Ese es nuestro jefe.

\- Se metieron con el demonio equivocado. – Dijo Forma amorfa.

Mientras que Mabel corría con todas sus fuerzas buscando una salida, llevaba en su mano el brazalete. En cuanto encontró una puerta abierta y con una luz, entro saliendo fuera de la nave llegando a caer por la rampa. Vio a un montón de criaturas de diferentes apariencias y tamaños. Pero, escucho los gritos de agonía dentro y prefirió huir sin importar donde fuera, ella solo corrió adentrándose al pueblo desconocido.

[…]

Bill había salido de la nave cubierto de sangre y alisándose el pelo, antes de soltar un suspiro y relamerse los labios. Busco con la mirada aquella niña andrajosa. Dio un puñetazo en la pared del transporte abollándolo, y terminando de cubrirlo en fuego azul quemando el lugar.

\- ¡¿Dónde carajos se fue?! – Diciendo en tono furioso. - ¡Estrella Fugaz! – Grito su nombre.

Sus secuaces temblaban al verlo enfurecido al demonio del sueño. Salieron de la nave que empezaba a desmoronarse por completo.

\- Ella no ira lejos. – Alzando la manga de su muñeca para mostrar sus tatuajes brillar de forma intensa. – No mientras este cerca.

\- Amo Bill ¿qué hizo? – Dijo Dientes sorprendido. – Ese es un…

\- Un trato de vida. - Dijo Forma Amorfa. – Ella está unida a usted.

\- No completamente. – Dijo Bill. – Esto es apenas ni menos de la mitad. Pero la humana puede romperlo en cualquier momento.

\- Descuide jefe la encontraremos. – Dijeron sus secuaces.

\- Esa humana no escapara.

\- No debe estar lejos esa chica.

[…]

Dentro de un callejón se encontraba la pequeña sentada en una pila de cajas de madera y contenedores de botes de basura. Se examinó completamente viendo que no tenía ninguna lesión en su cuerpo, excepto su ropa que seguía igual de sucia.

PV Mabel

 _Porque me siento bien del cuerpo, hace un momento me sentía que iba desfallecer en cualquier momento. Pero alguien me abrazo y me atrajo cerca de él, era muy cálido y agradable quería dormir. Después escuche que contaba mientras me llamaba y en un instante una presión en mis labios, me beso… fue dulce. Como si por arte de magia me curo. Aunque el beso se empezó a ser profundo y no me agrado nada cuando levanto mi suéter y empezó a tocarme el pecho. Por esa misma razón lo abofetee fuerte y lo empuje sin impórtame lo que decía._

 _Por un instante lo vi; un chico rubio, ojo color ámbar intenso y con la pupila afilada, traje elegante y cubierto de sangre. El miedo y la vergüenza me invadieron y me obligaron que huyera antes de pedir respuestas._

Volvió a ver el objeto que tomo examinándolo, pero no podía comprenderlo.

 _-_ Necesito regresar a casa. – Dije viendo el aparato entre mis manos. – ¿Para que servirá esto?

De repente dos chicos aparecieron ante ella, su apariencia era de piel rojiza con manchas moteadas de color café y con orejas puntiagudas; tenían dos ojos negros con verde y unos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca. Su cabello cobrizo era largo he iba atado en una coleta lisa. Ella retrocedió hasta la pared pensando que la lastimarían, pero solo tomaron el aparato mientras le hacían señas con las manos para que se calmara.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – Dije asustada. – Esperen… no, no… - Viendo que sujetaban su brazo derecho. – No me hagan daño.

Le colocaron el brazalete y activaron el botón rojo y movieron la perilla, una pequeña descarga eléctrica sentí en mi piel, hasta que ella pudo entender lo que decían cuando le hablaron.

\- Tranquila no te haremos daño. – Dijo uno de los chicos.

\- Puedo… entenderte, ¡te entiendo! Pero como… - Admirando el aparato. - ¿Qué es esto? – Señalando con sus dedos.

\- Es un traductor dimensional. – Dijo el otro chico. – Debes ser una turista riquilla para tener uno de esos.

\- Ehm… supongo. – Mintió pues sabía que a quien le pertenecía había muerto dentro de esa nave. – ¿Son caros?

\- Suenas confundida humana extranjera. – Dijo. - ¿Te perdiste de tu grupo?

\- No… yo. – No sabía cómo explicar que había caído dentro de un portal y que un dorito iluminati quería hacerme daño, sin olvidar que caí a manos de unas criaturas grotescas y que apenas escape de su prisión.

\- Ya entendemos. – Dijo la criatura posando su mano de tres dedos en la etiqueta que tenía en el lóbulo de su oído. – Te raptaron y te iban a vender. – Dijo. – Vaya una esclava.

\- Los humanos son finos y raros en nuestra dimensión. – Comento. – Mi amigo y yo fuimos esclavos, también escapamos hace un tiempo.

\- Soy de la familia Rayerth, somos una excelente raza guerrera. – Diciendo con orgullo. – Soy Piras.

\- Y yo soy de la familia Wachowski, nosotros somos más estrategas. – Apoyándose del hombro de su amigo. – Por cierto soy Sang.

\- Vaya. – Dije apenada. – Yo soy Mabel Pines un gusto. – Levantando mi mano para que la estrecharan.

\- Mucho ¿gusto? – Dijo confundido por su saludo, pero de todos modos intento estrechar su mano, viendo como ella lo movía de arriba debajo de forma animada. – Que rara eres para saludar.

\- Mabel quieres venir con nosotros. – Acercándose a ella. – Vamos a salir de esta dimensión.

\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto.

\- Encontramos un portal abierto. – Dijo el chico. – Nadie lo está vigilando, está oculto tras las llanuras Yaschas.

\- ¿Llanuras…qué? – Dijo más confundida.

\- Por ahí. – Señalando con su dedo.

\- Crees que ese portal… me lleve a casa. – Dije esperanzada.

\- No sabemos a dónde va, nosotros queremos regresar a la dimensión X-47.

\- ¿Tú que dimensión eres? – Pregunto Sang.

\- Yo… no sé qué dimensión soy.

\- Sabemos que eres de la tierra, pero ese lugar tiene muchas dimensiones paralelas. – Dijo el chico. – Sí entras en una por equivocación, te toparas con personas que quizás sean conocidas, pero que no son de la misma actitud o apariencia.

\- ¿Hay más? – Dije asombrada. - ¿Qué hare?

\- Mm… podríamos llevarte al puerto. – Dijo Piras.

\- ¿Puerto?

\- Sí, actualmente existen cinco puertos multidimensionales, donde tienen acceso a varios portales. – Menciono Sang. – Pero al que tenemos que tener cuidado es al sexto.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunte. - ¿Qué tiene de peligro?

\- No lo sabes. – Sonó asustado Piras. - Es el reino de las pesadillas.

\- El reino de las pesadillas es conocido por tener una extensión variable de portales dimensionales. – Dijo Sang. – Sí no estuviera ese maniático de un solo ojo, ya hubiésemos llegado a casa con tan solo dos brincos.

\- Dos brincos.

\- Sí. – Dijo Piras. – Pero su soberano el triángulo de un solo ojo, es el peor demonio conocido por todo el multiverso. Él se apropió del reino de las pesadillas y no deja que nadie entre a su dominio, salvo para…

\- Torturarlo y divertirse. – Respondió Sang. – Es un desquiciado.

Mabel sintió como su piel se erizo de tan solo recordar lo que le haría cuando rechazo su oferta de unirse a su ejército. Esa fue la principal razón por la que escapo.

\- ¿Te sientes bien Mabel? – Dijo Piras.

\- Sí, solo es que recordé algo muy feo. – Levantándose de su asiento. - ¿Conocen… más humanos como yo? – Quería saber si no era la única que estaba atrapada aquí.

\- Bueno… - Dijeron los chicos. – Sí.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Es un viejo de pelo puntiagudo y eructa mucho, trae a un escuálido muchacho que es muy asustadizo. – Imitando a las personas. – Es un tonto pero, tal vez si no los encontramos en nuestro viaje, nos ayuden a saber de dónde eres.

\- Eso espero. – Dijo preocupada la pequeña. – Quiero regresar a casa.

\- Entonces vámonos Mabel. – Dijo Sang. – Nos espera la aventura.

\- Por cierto déjame quitarte eso. – Dijo Piras, quitándole la etiqueta de su oído. – Así no nos detectaran, pero te prestare mi capa. Pueden que te sigan buscando. – Extendiéndole una capa verde oscuro.

\- Gracias. – Colocándosela.

Ambos chicos tomaron de las manos a la castaña y caminaron hacia fuera de la ciudad, llevándola hacia las llanuras de Yaschas.

Pasando entre la multitud y varios puestos, pasaron a un lado del grupo de encapuchados con gabardina guinda. La chica visualizo por unos segundos a un rubio entre ellos, sintiendo una punzada en su cuello. Pero siguió su camino siendo arrastrada entre la gente y perdiéndolos de vista.

En cambio el rubio se detuvo y descubrió su manga para ver que habían brillado con intensidad sus tatuajes, busco con la mirada a la pequeña castaña, pero no la encontraba entre tanta multitud de seres intergalácticos.

\- Maldita sea si hubiera terminado el ritual. – Dijo Bill.

\- Lo sentimos jefe pero nos iban hacer picadillo.

\- Yo los hare picadillo si no la encontramos. – Menciono molesto el demonio. – Sí se rompe la grieta o se restaura el portal, donde se encuentre ella se abrirá. Es nuestro pasaje para crear el Raromagedón y conectar nuestro mundo con el suyo.

\- Jefe cuanto tiempo permanecerá con esa apariencia. – Dijo Dientes. – No es que me incomode verlo como…

\- Un semi mortal – Dijo Forma amorfa – Aunque sabemos que es demonio.

Bill chasqueo los dedos y volvió a su apariencia de ente triangular, aunque muchos que lo vieron corrieron asustados y gritando su nombre despavoridos.

\- Perfecto ahora sabrá que estoy aquí. – Dijo rodando el ojo irritado y frunciendo el ceño a su secuaz.

\- Ya entendí. – Dijo Dientes. – Era camuflaje.

En ese momento el demonio visualizo a los lejos una cabellera achocolatada que se había descubierto entre la multitud, mientras iba corriendo tomada de la mano con dos sujetos de estatura un poco más altos que ella. Bill se enfureció al verla alejarse.

\- Oh no, no te iras Estrella fugaz. – Dijo el demonio. – Vamos secuaz dementes.

[…]

Los chicos corrían con todas sus fuerzas fuera del pueblo, cuando habían escuchado el nombre de Bill Cipher entre la multitud. Mabel respiraba agitada que ni se dio cuenta cuando su capucha cayo revelando su pelo. Uno de los chicos le sugirió que se subiera a su espalda.

\- Mabel sube, nosotros somos más rápidos. – Dijo Piras. – No podemos mantener tu ritmo.

\- Pero…

\- Solo hazlo.

\- De acuerdo. - Acomodándose mientras aferraba sus manos a su cuello. –Yo peso.

\- No, eres muy ligera. – Dijo. – Demasiado, ¿cuantos días estuviste cautiva?

\- ¿Dos semanas? Creo.

\- Vaya… ya deberías estar muerta. – Dijo Sang.

\- Supongo.

\- Sostente.

En cuestión de segundos habían aumentado la velocidad de sus pasos, casi como si fuera un caballo. Estaban por llegar a las llanuras cuando apareció Bill frente a ellos.

\- Ustedes mocosos. – Dijo el demonio del sueño. – Tienen algo que me pertenece, ¡entréguenlo!

\- No le hemos robado nada señor Cipher. – Dijo Sang.

\- ¿Robar? – Sonando siniestro. – En realidad están ayudando a esa humana. – Dijo. – Ella me pertenece. – Entrecerrando su ojo. – La quiero devuelta.

\- ¿Mabel? – Dijo Piras.

\- Devuélvanla y tal vez considere dejarlos con vida.

\- Mabel el miente ¿verdad? – Dijo Sang. – No eres… su propiedad.

\- ¡Yo no soy tu propiedad, estúpido dorito iluminati! – Dije molesta a pesar de que temblaba de miedo.

\- Te espera un castigo saco de carne, regresando a la dimensión. – Sonando amenazante. – Sino vienes serán dos castigos.

Piras podía sentir que la chica estaba muerta de miedo y que no sabía mentir bien. Volteo a ver a su amigo e intercambiaron miradas, como si estuvieran leyéndose la mente. Ambos asintieron y el chico aferro a Mabel de sus piernas.

\- Jugamos Sang.

\- Atrapadas. – dijo el chico. – El premio será un… beso de Mabel. – Apunto divertido a la chica.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – Dijo extrañada la castaña.

\- Sostente fuerte. – Dijo Piras. – Sera algo agitado.

\- No se atrevan. – Dijo Bill.

\- Siempre quisimos retar a un dios del caos. – Dijo Sang. – Aunque no lo sea.

Bill chasqueo los dedos invocando sus sombras que habían emergido del suelo, pero él se había movido rápido esquivándolo y pasando a un lado. Al igual que el otro chico, pasó enseguida y corrieron dentro de la llanura hasta llegar a un portal de diversos colores vivos.

\- Mabel un consejo. – Dijo Piras.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cierra los ojos. – Antes de adentrarse al portal.

\- ¡NO! – Grito Bill antes de verlos entrar.

El demonio no había alcanzado atraparlos viendo como habían entrado al portal. Iba a adentrarse pero sus mismos compañeros lo detuvieron.

\- Amo Bill pudieron haber caído en cualquier dimensión. – Dijo Forma Amorfa. - Recuerde que son uno de esos portales que Seis dedos encontró.

\- Ya lo sé inútiles. – Enfureciéndose. – Eso quería evitar.

\- Perdimos a la mortal. – Dijo Dientes.

\- Podría estar en esas raras dimensiones.

\- Te acuerdas la dimensión "M" - Colocando una expresión de desagrado. – No tiene coherencia lo que hacen sus habitantes.

\- Que me dices de la dimensión de los dinosaurios. – Dijo riéndose. – Ese si me iría a vivir.

\- Cállense. – Dijo colérico. – Esa chiquilla. – Noto que brillaba un poco su cuerpo. – Esperen un momento… - Acercándose al portal, veía en que momento brillaba su cuerpo y cuando dejaba de hacerlo. – Parece ser que una mitad del trato reacciona. – Notando que volvía a brillar. – Sera buscarla a tientas.

\- Jefe ¿qué haremos?

\- Avisen a los demás secuaces que no paren de buscar en las dimensiones. – Dijo Bill. – Veamos quien la encuentra primero. - Menciono esto último antes de entrar al portal y ser succionado a otra dimensión. – Te encontrare, Mabel Pines.

.

.

.

Continuara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV: El verdadero Stanford**

.

.

.

"Su nombre es Stanford Pines y es el hermano gemelo de Stanley Pines."

Dos hombres peleaban a puños en el laboratorio, Dipper miraba confundido la escena mientras que Soos se encontraba desmayado en el suelo desde hace unos minutos. El portal estaba destruido y el lugar había quedado en ruinas tras la explosión y el intercambio que se hizo. Solo quedaba una incógnita… ¿Dónde está Mabel Pines?

\- Eres un estúpido. – Dijo el viajero dedicándole una mirada amedrentadora. – ¡Ya casi lo tenía al bastardo!

\- Tú eres el idiota, deberías agradecerme por traerte de regreso a casa, ¡tú hogar! – Dijo Stan propinándole otro golpe en la cara al sujeto.

\- Estaba a casi un disparo de destruirlo, pero activaste el portal y lo arruinaste todo, como siempre. – Tomándolo del cuello. – No leíste mis advertencias pudiste haber creado una destrucción total de nuestro universo.

\- Advertencias estúpidas agradéceme de haberte salvado de lo que podría parecer, una dimensión de patillas y ciencia ficción. – Dijo Stan, empujando a su hermano.

\- Por eso mismo eres un idiota. – Señalándolo con el dedo.

– Debía salvarte estuve trabajando en reactivar tu portal por casi treinta años. – Menciono.

\- Tío Stan. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Deberías agradecerme. – Dijo furioso Stan. – ¡Treinta años!

\- Tío Stan. – Llamo de nuevo el gemelo menor.

\- Tú eres un cabeza hueca. – Dijo el autor tomando su brazo para doblarlo. – Nunca me haces caso. Aparte es tu culpa lo que sucedió hace treinta años. ¡Todo tú culpa!

\- Cuatro ojos de mierda. – Dijo Stan.

\- ¡Tío Stan! – Grito Dipper.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron ambos dirigiéndose al chico.

\- ¿Dónde está Mabel? – Pregunto Dipper con voz triste. - ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

Hace unos minutos que habían empezado su discusión que ni se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de la melliza. Stan busco a su sobrina entre los escombros, moviendo rocas y tablones de madera, llamándola por su nombre pero nada. En cuanto despertó Soos de su estado de inconciencia, Stan le pidió que lo ayudara a buscarla. El viajero solo veía como buscaban desesperados a esa persona, se acercó al castaño y le pregunto, mientras anotaba en su diario número tres.

\- ¿A quién buscan? - Diciendo con confusión.

\- Mabel… mi hermana. – Dijo Dipper. – Ella no presiono el botón y estaba cerca del portal en el momento que término el conteo.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo confundido. – Dices que estaba cerca del portal.

\- Sí, pero todo se cubrió de una luz brillante.- Menciono. – Cuando se regresó a la normalidad, fue cuando saliste tú del portal.

\- Oh no. – Sonando preocupado. – Esto es grave no puede ser posible.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¡Pequeña Mabel! – Grito Soos buscando en una esquina de la habitación. – Sal, estamos preocupados por ti.

\- ¡Calabaza sal! ¡Mabel! – Grito Stan escarbando entre los escombros. – Dime algo o dame una señal. Por favor.

\- ¡Stanley! – Tomándolo por los hombros. – No la encontraras, está dentro.

\- Dentro ¿de dónde? – Frunciendo el ceño.

\- Del portal. – Dijo viendo hacia los escombros del portal dimensional. – Ley de la equivalencia, para obtener de regreso algo, debes dar algo del mismo valor a cambio.

\- Dices que Mabel está dentro de ese estúpido portal. – Tomándolo del cuello. – ¡Tráela! enciende la máquina, debemos traerla de regreso. No puede quedarse ahí adentro.

\- No se puede. – Zafándose de su agarre. – ¡Mira esto! ¡Todo está destruido! – Señalando a su alrededor. – El portal es inestable aun si lo reparo, podría acabar esta vez con el universo. No sabemos de lo que pasaría si se vuelve a reactivar. La que regresaría no sería ella.

\- Me importa un bledo el universo. – Sonando triste. – Por dios Stanford… solo tiene doce años. Es una niña inocente. No puede quedarse ahí… es solo una pequeña dulce y amable niña. Que le gusta ponerle sticker y brillantina a todo. – Comenzando a llorar. – Es mi pequeña calabaza.

\- Digan me porque te llama Stanford. – Señalando al viajero. – Si él es Stanford. – Señalando a Stan.

\- ¿Stanford? – Se volteó para encarar a su hermano gemelo. – ¡Usaste mi nombre! ¿Qué más hiciste? bruto. Dime alguien más sabe de esto, aparte de esos dos.

\- Nadie, excepto el gobierno del todo el país.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo exaltado mientras se acercaba a una de las cámaras de seguridad. – Bien pensemos en un plan, ellos no llegaran aquí dentro de unos minutos.

\- Pero tú eres... – Dijo Dipper.

\- Él es Stanford Pines mi hermano gemelo y el autor de los diarios. – Menciono Stan.

\- Vaya dos Stan. – Dijo Soos. – Esto es muy confuso.

\- Eres el autor de los diarios. – Sonando con un deje de emoción en su voz antes de gritar como niña en modo fangirl, cuando conoce a su artista favorito. – ¡Ahh los diarios!, No puedo creerlo, eres el autor. – Llegando a hiperventilar y colocar una sonrisa. – Oh dios.

\- Ignorare eso. – Refiriéndose a su grito antes carraspear su voz. - ¿Has leído mis diarios?

\- Yo los leído y también los he vivido. – Estaba extasiado y emocionado de conocer al autor, pero también estaba preocupado por su hermana, el deseo de encontrarla y saber que estuviera bien lo abrumaban. – Por favor díganme que hay una manera de traerla de regreso. – Dijo Dipper. – Es mi hermana, hay alguna forma de traerla de regreso.

\- No prometo mucho, hace tiempo que no vivo mucho en esta dimensión. – Dijo Ford. – La tecnología de aquí todavía no es tan avanzada. - Coloco una mano en el hombro del chico para proporcionarle apoyo. - Pero hallare la forma de traerla de regreso.

 _Esa fue la promesa que nos hizo mi tío Ford el día que mi hermana Mabel fuera arrastrara dentro del portal dimensional. Ha pasado dos semana desde que ocurrió el accidente, aun no sé cómo explicarle a los demás de esta situación. El tío Ford nos ha pedido que fuéramos discretos en este asunto. Desde entonces se ha encerrado día y noche dentro de ese laboratorio. Evitando todo contacto con mi tío Stan._

La mañana se había presentado con un cielo soleado y el ruido del pájaro carpintero haciendo como cada mañana nuevos agujeros en el tótem de decoración. El chico había despertado en su cama observando hacia donde debería estar durmiendo su gemelo, pero nadie estaba. Solo sus peluches y sus posters de artistas favoritos. Se levantó sintiendo los ojos hinchados y el cuerpo cansado. Había estado llorando por su hermana en estos días, cada día la preocupación aumentaba y la ansiedad lo carcomía, se había mordido las uñas hasta llegar a los pedazos de piel, arrancando cada pellejo al punto de cortarse con sus dientes y sangrar.

Se preguntaba como estaría ella, acaso estaría asustada, llorando, temblando, quizás o tal vez manejaría las cosas por optimismo y a su manera. De todos modos estaba preocupado por ella, era la primera vez que sucedía esto, él estar separado de ella. Aunque su gemela tratara de mostrarse fuerte ante las adversidades, sabía muy bien en el fondo que tenía miedo.

\- Mabel… - Sonando de forma angustiada. - ¿Estarás bien?

Se cambió de ropa y se cepillo los dientes, se veía en su apariencia un poco fatal. Dipper bajo las escaleras lentamente y se dirigió a la cocina donde fue recibido por Stan quien terminaba de hacer el desayuno. Le acerco un plato de huevos que supone debían ser estrellados, pero terminaron siendo revueltos.

\- Me dijo Wendy que rompiste tres globos de nieve cuando limpiabas el estante. – Dijo Stan.

\- Sí, yo lo siento. – Picando su plato con su tenedor. – Lo pagare con mi mesada.

\- No, no chico está bien. Son solo globos de nieve. – Rio nervioso. – No tienen importancia.

El silencio en casa se había vuelto una rutina entre ellos, ninguno mencionaba lo que hacía Ford. El tío Stan consumía su desayuno pero de momentos lo dejaba al llegar a perder el apetito. Dipper termino la mitad del desayuno y se levantó de la mesa a dejar las sobras de comida en el plato del cerdito.

Pato se levantó con poco ánimo y camino hacia el plato de comida, para comer las sobras mientras que Dipper acariciaba el lomo del animal.

\- Ha estado muy… decaído ese cerdo. – Dijo Stan.

\- ¡Hey amigo! – Tratando de animar al animal. – ¿Quieres jugar a la pelota?

Pero el cerdito solo termino de comer y volvió acostarse debajo de la mesa mientras soltaba un chillido bajo, antes de quedarse dormido.

\- Supongo que no quiere el día de hoy.

\- No es normal en este cerdo. – Dijo Stan. – Siempre rebosaba de energía cuando Mab…- Se calló un momento al recordar a su sobrina. – Lo siento Dipper.

\- Yo saldré. – Menciono el chico.

\- Dipper.

\- Sí.

\- Buscaremos la forma de traer a Mabel. – Dijo Stan. – No creas que no estamos… evadiendo esta situación. Solo necesitamos un poco de tiempo para idear la mejor manera de regresarla sana y salva.

\- Lo entiendo. – Dijo antes de irse por la puerta de la tienda de regalos.

[…]

Había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando salió de la cabaña, caminando por las calles del pueblo viendo los aparadores de tiendas que había visitado junto con su hermana. Se dirigió al centro comercial y fue a la fuente de sodas a comprarse un jugo. Se encontró a las amigas de Mabel quienes no tardaron en notarlo y acercarse a preguntar por ella.

Trataba de tener el menor contacto con ellas, para evitar que preguntaran por ella.

\- ¡Dipper! – Dijeron ambas chicas.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto Candy. – Has tenido noticias de Mabel.

\- Sí, queremos saber si llego bien a California. – Dijo Grenda. – No hemos podido contactarla por medio de chat.

\- Ah, Mabel…pues es que ella ha estado ocupada. – Comento el castaño. – Ya saben desde que se fue, pues mis padres no la han dejado un momento… descansar con todo esto de los cursos de verano.

\- Esa chica no puede ser que se haya ido sin despedirse de nosotras. – Dijo Candy sonando triste. – Pensé que le importábamos.

\- No, no, no… ustedes son sus mejores amigas. – Dijo Dipper. – Ella siempre lo ha dicho solo que… no le dieron tiempo de despedirse. – Agachando la mirada. – Todo fue muy rápido. – Recordando el rostro de su hermana antes de ingresar el portal, había tenido pesadillas en las que no volvía o ella suplicaba que la rescataran.

\- Dipper si llegas a contactarla. – Menciono la chica robusta. – Dile que la queremos mucho y que la extrañamos.

\- También que queremos verla el verano que viene. – Sonando esperanzada la chica asiática. – Solo queremos que ella… no diga "hola", cuando regrese. Queremos saber cómo está y nos cuente todo sobre Piedmont y la escuela. – Dijo Candy. – Dile que la extrañamos mucho.

\- Se lo hare saber chicas.

\- Gracias.

Las dos chicas se fueron dejando al gemelo Pines. Mientras que Dipper siguió caminando por el centro comercial hasta que vio en la dulcería favorita de su hermana, una oferta especial al 50% de descuento en todos los dulces. El chico entro a la tienda y tomo una bolsa de celofán del estante, se acercó a donde se encontraban las gomitas koala que tanto le fascinaban a su hermana, tomo la pala y las lleno hasta el tope. Todo le recordaba a ella. Se acercó a la caja para pagar los dulces siendo en total 7,20 dólares.

\- Disfrute su compra. – Dijo la cajera. – Y no coma mucho, es malo para el estómago.

\- Gracias. – Dijo apenado.

Al salir de la tienda choco con una rubia haciendo que cayeran las gomitas en su pelo. La chica soltó un sonido de desagrado y protesta mientras se sacudía la ropa y su pelo para retirar el dulce pegajoso.

\- Oye fíjate por donde vas Pines. – Dijo Pacifica.

\- Perdón. – Menciono Dipper tomando los dulces. – Yo no preste atención al camino.

\- No ya vi que estabas concentrado. – Dijo en tono sarcástico. – Es raro escucharte decir perdón.

\- Pues hay una primera. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Tal vez. – Llevándose una mano a su cadera antes de fijar su mirada a la bolsa de celofán. – ¿Vas a comer todo eso tú solo? No es característico de ti, más bien es característico de la rara alegre de tu hermana. – Dijo. – Solo ella se drogaría con dulces. Y comería toneladas de esa gomitas caducadas, supongo que después de marcharse del pueblo e irse a California, haya la soportarían un poco más de sus estupideces. Mientras tú estarías aliviado sin soportar sus boberías infantiles.

\- ¡Por qué tienes que ser una insoportable perra narcisista! – Dijo furioso el castaño apretando la bolsa de dulces. – No puedes decir nada bueno de la gente por lo menos un minuto sin que tires mierda en tus palabras.

\- Oye, que te sucede has estado actuando raro. – Dijo la rubia sintiéndose ofendida.

\- Vaya y al fin te das cuenta. – Diciendo con ironía. – Pensé que estabas ciega.

\- Eres un estúpido. – Dándole una bofetada. – Desde que ella se fue actúas como un idiota deprimido.

\- Tú no sabrías lo que pasa. – Sobándose el golpe en su mejilla.

\- Pensé… que éramos amigos. – Dijo. – Pero sigues siendo uno de esos… cadáveres sin razón alguna.

\- Se dice zombis. – Mascullo enojado.

\- Eso. – Alejándose de él. – Ya no eres el mismo Dipper Pines, cuando tenías espíritu aventurero y te gustaba averiguar las anomalías.

Dipper pasó a un lado de ella ignorándola y saliendo a paso de prisa del centro comercial. Odiaba seguir con esta farsa y pretender que todo estaba bien, pero no era así. Tan concentrado estaba corriendo que Wendy lo vio cuando estaba doblando la esquina de la calle, sabía que el gemelo estaba mal y no se lo diría fácilmente, lo siguio y lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo. El castaño volteo a ver a la leñadora pelirroja con la expresión de preocupación.

\- ¡Dipper! – Le llamo. - ¿Oye estas bien amigo?

\- Wendy.

\- ¿Ibas a la cabaña? – Viéndolo asentir. – No es un buen momento para que vayas. – Recordando que ella había ido hace un momento, encontrando a los señores Pines tener una discusión fuerte. Obligando a Soos y a ella abandonar un momento el lugar. Quería evitar que el chico presenciara eso, bastante tenía con ver su actitud decaída todos estos días. – Ven conmigo.

\- ¿A dónde? – Dijo triste Dipper.

La adolescente dirigió su mirada a la bolsa de dulces que traía, le tomo un momento pensar un poco antes de sonreír.

\- Ven, vamos a hablar. – Dijo ella. – Y sé qué lugar seria excelente.

[…]

Wendy se encontraba recostada en el pasto con Dipper, se habían quedado a contemplando las nubes esponjosas que rondaban por el cielo. Necesitaban estar alejados un momento de aquella cabaña, en especial al gemelo menor. Odiaba verlo deprimido y ya no tener ese espíritu alegre de aventura que desbordaba cuando llego a Gravity Falls, había recordado que Soos le comento sobre el incidente en el laboratorio, pero que fuera discreta en la situación que se encontraban. Oh terminarían por tomar medidas extremas.

\- Sí que necesitaba un descanso.- Riendo suavemente mientras el viento acariciaba sus mechones rojizos. – El Sr. Pines puede ser muy duro al no darnos un par de días de descanso – Dijo – Las vacaciones no duran para siempre y pues hay que disfrutarlas.

\- Tal vez. – Dijo el castaño. – Aunque ya no sé si regresar o quedarme. – No sabría qué le diría a sus padres acerca de que su hermana estaba perdida en una extraña dimensión. – Pronto acabara el verano y yo… - Ahogando un gemido de frustración.

\- Dipper. – Hablo la chica colocando una mano sobre su cabeza.

\- No debería quedarme acostado viendo las estúpidas nubes. – Menciono irritado, golpeando su mano. – Debería pensar en una forma de traerla de regreso.

\- Oye, cálmate. – Tratando de tranquilizarlo. – Tampoco te desquites con el cielo.

\- ¡No puedo calmarme Wendy! – Dijo furioso. – Ella puede estar en peligro.

\- Dipper.

\- Sí, Wendy te mentí y a todos los del pueblo, Mabel no se regresó a California. – Dijo alterado. – Ella tuvo un accidente, es difícil de explicar que mi hermana cayó dentro de un portal y fuera a tirarse a perder a lo desconocido. – Haciendo un gesto con sus manos. - Ni se yo mismo si está bien o no, si habrá una manera de regresarla o no. Tampoco sé si ella está asustada o tal vez llorando pidiendo auxilio y nadie pueda ayudarla, dios te tan solo pensar en eso hace que me sienta… como el peor hermano de todo el mundo. – Se sentó y sentían las lágrimas desbordar en su mirada avellana. – Maldita sea ni se si ella… está viva. – cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. – Quiero a mi hermana de regreso… Wendy la quiero de regreso. – Un llanto rompió en él quebrándose su voz que lo invadió completamente, se sentía avergonzado de llorar frente a la chica que le gustaba. – No sé qué le diré a mis padres, mi tío no me dice nada más que falsas promesas.

\- Tranquilo.

La pelirroja se acercó al chico y lo abrazo atrayéndolo a su pecho, consolándolo mientras trataba de calmarlo. Había tenido que lidiar con el problema de sus hermanos, cuando su madre falleció. Pero esto era diferente. Le dolía verlo de esta manera, sabia lo mucho que quería su hermana gemela. También a ella le afectaba el saber que su amiga estuviera en peligro. Tampoco podía seguir ignorando la situación y pretender no saber nada. Tarde o temprano tenía que suceder.

\- Dipper lo sé. – Menciono. – Soos me conto, yo lo siento tanto. – Dijo. - Ya lo sabía, sé que Mabel no está en California.

\- ¿Lo sabias? – Sorbiendo un poco su nariz rojiza. – Sabias de Mabel.

\- Sí. – Admitió. - Yo también la extraño. No creas que no me duele el estar fingiendo que ella está a salvo en California, cuando ambos sabemos que ella está perdida en un extraño mundo.

\- Solo quiero saber si ella está bien. – Dijo. - Saber que hay esperanza de traerla de regreso. Cualquier cosa sería bueno, aunque sea una falsa esperanza.

\- Y has hablado con… el hermano de tú tío.

\- No. – Dijo. – Siempre se encierra en su laboratorio y me dice que está ocupado.

\- Esos malditos viejos. – Menciono la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño. – Esto no puede quedarse así. – Levantándose del pasto mientras extendía su mano para ayudar a Dipper a levantarse.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Hacer lo que debía hacer desde un principio. – Golpeando un puño con su palma. – Aclarar respuestas.

[…]

Wendy llego a la cabaña empujando la puerta con su pie y llamando la atención de los tres sujetos, mientras que Dipper la seguía por detrás algo temeroso por la actitud de su amiga. El chico pudo ver que sus tíos estaban en medio de una discusión.

\- Se acabó. – Dijo furiosa acercándose a los señores Pines. – Lo sé todo, basta con esta farsa.

\- ¿Wendy? – Dijo Stan. – Ahora no es el momento. – Haciendo un gesto con su mano.

\- Sé que Mabel no está en california. – Dijo ella.

\- Dipper le dijiste. – le recrimino el anciano.

\- Él no fue. – Menciono la chica clavando en medio de los dos un hacha en la pared. – Aquí quien hace las preguntas soy yo.

\- Esto es malo. – Dijo Soos escondiéndose atrás de la caja registradora.

\- Maldición el temor de un hombre, la ira de una mujer pasible. – Dijo Ford. – Señorita podemos hablarlo, si baja el hacha.

\- Cierra la boca. – Dijo la pelirroja. – Y solo hablaran para responder a mis preguntas. – Hablo amenazante mientras señalaba con la punta del arma. – Mabel… ¿Dónde está?

\- No lo sabemos cayo al portal Wendy. – Menciono Stan.

\- Tú. – Señalando a Ford. – Debes de saber dónde fue a parar. Sí ella entro, tú saliste de ese lugar. Por lo que deberías saber dónde te encontrabas y que había ahí adentro.

 _Wendy tenía razón si mi tío Ford había cruzado para llegar a esta dimensión, debería de saber a cuál llego Mabel y lo que había dentro._

El autor soltó un suspiro antes de llevarse una mano a sobarse el cuello. En su rostro se reflejaba angustia y parte de la culpa en su mirada.

\- Tengo una idea de donde pudo haber terminado. – Dijo. – Pero me aterra pensar que este ahí y más con esa horrible criatura.

\- Y ahora lo dices después de hacer la gran estupidez que hiciste allá abajo. – Dijo Stan. – Confié en ti. – Sacando su manopla de acero.

\- Silencio Sr. Pines. – Dijo Wendy. - ¿Qué hiciste tú? – Hablo en tono autoritario.

\- Desmantele el portal. – Menciono.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – Dijo Dipper. – Se supone que ibas ayudarnos.

\- Era inestable y era un peligro repararlo.

\- Pero Mabel… - Dijo el castaño. – Mi hermana está ahí adentro. Pensé que lo estabas reparando, por eso andaba ocupado, pero no pensé que era para destruirlo.

\- Déjame terminar de explicar. – Calmando al chico mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. – Lo hice porque se creó una anomalía en esto. – Mostrando una esfera de cristal donde se encontraba adentro una sustancia oscura y brillante que se movía a los lados.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Viendo la esfera.

\- Una grieta multidimensional. – Dijo. – Es lo que él quería que pasara. – Sonando serio. – No creas que no me rompí la cabeza pensando en una forma de traer a tu hermana de regreso.

\- Pero lo destruiste. – Stan iba golpearlo, pero Soos lo sostuvo. – ¡Suéltame! Soos inservible, ya son dos veces que me detienes.

\- Espere señor Pines, déjelo que explique. – Dijo el hombre robusto.

\- Lo hice porque se iba autodestruir. – Menciono. – Se sobrecargo la base de refrigeración y la sustancia de energía era inestable.

\- Entonces ella… - Dijo Dipper desanimado.

\- Jamás conseguiríamos llegar ante ella con las condiciones del portal. – Aclaro para después sentarse en una silla. – Pero sabes que no me rendiré y menos que ahora sé que es parte de la familia.

\- ¿Algún plan? – Dijo Soos. – Para salvar a la pequeña Mabel.

\- Necesitare de materiales para reconstruir el portal y de un ingeniero. – Recordando su viejo compañero de trabajo. – Si tan solo supiera donde se encuentra Fiddleford.

En ese momento los tres abrieron los ojos al ser grande su sorpresa cuando el autor menciono el nombre del loco del pueblo. Más si apenas Soos, Wendy y Dipper le habían ayudado a recuperar su memoria y enterarse de que esa persona tenía grandes conocimientos.

\- Tío Ford, estás hablando de Fiddleford McGucket. – Dijo Dipper. – Ese Fiddleford.

\- ¿Lo conocen?

\- Bueno… - Dijo Soos.

\- Es conocido por ser una persona rara y aquí en el pueblo lo consideran.

\- ¿Un genio famoso o algo? – Pregunto Ford.

\- No exactamente. – Dijo Stan.

\- Es más bien el loco del pueblo. – Termino de decir Wendy.

\- ¿Qué? – Sonando sorprendido. – Imposible, no.

\- Y tiene una esposa mapache. – Menciono Soos.

\- Oh no, amigo que te paso. – Dijo Ford abrumado. – Esto es malo.

\- Pero descuida le ayudamos a recuperar un poco de sus recuerdos. – Dijo Dipper. – Tal vez si le pedimos que nos ayude hacer el portal, podemos traer de vuelta a Mabel.

\- Eso tendríamos que ver apenas, pero por mientras. – Dijo tomando la esfera para guardarla dentro de un maletín de protección. – Esto hay que cuidarlo con nuestras vidas. Si se llegase a romper se desataría un caos en nuestro universo.

\- Perfecto debemos ir por el loc… digo el ingeniero. – Dijo Stan.

\- Convencerlo será difícil.

\- Más si te apunta con una escopeta. – Dijo Wendy.

\- Tengo los planos será algo tardado – Pensando un poco. - Sí, pero hasta el momento tendremos que conseguir los materiales. – Menciono Ford. – Y tratar de buscar más opciones. Por el momento este será la primera. – Tomando una hoja de papel para escribir el primer plan y pegarlo en su estudio. – Nos arriesgaremos a este plan, luego explicare los detalles.

Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras se miraban los unos a los otros, aún quedaba un problema más. Algo que no dejaba a todos tranquilos.

\- ¿Somos los únicos que sabemos de esta situación? – Dijo Soos.

\- Por el momento, porque aún falta una persona más.

\- McGucket. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Si llegara a complicarse esta situación, no quedara más opción que… - No termino Wendy la frase al temer lo que sucedería.

\- Borrar la memoria de todo conocido, incluido tus padres Dipper. – Dijo Ford. – Sí queremos traerla de regreso y no crear preocupaciones ni mucho menos sospechas, tendremos que eliminar todos sus recuerdos. – Pero lanzo una advertencia más. – Solo si esto se extiende por más tiempo. – Yendo por el calendario. – Tenemos hasta la mitad del año, hasta entonces ni una palabra de lo sucedido.

No todos estaban convencidos con el límite de tiempo, pero era todo lo que tenían. Aunque el castaño aún tenía sus dudas de saber en dónde se encontraba su gemelo y que era la criatura que tanto le abrumaba de preocupación a su tío.

El castaño se acercó a su amiga y le jalo de la manga de su camisa de franela verde, para susurrarle en voz baja. – _Gracias Wendy._

 _\- Yo también quería saber de ella. –_ Respondió la pelirroja.

Todos se quedaron organizando el plan esa misma tarde, escribiendo nombres y viendo que función haría cada quien, como se turnarían para trabajar en el portal y como conseguirían especialmente los materiales nuevos. La noche se hizo presente y todos se retiraron para descansar a sus hogares.

Stan se fue a su habitación a dormir sabiendo que de nada le servía seguir en vela, como lo había estado las otras noches. En cambio Ford estaba en la mesa de la cocina con sus apuntes, mientras que en una mano tenía un sándwich de jamón apenas dándole dos o tres mordidas cuando podía. Entre borrar y escribir probabilidades de que el plan funcionara lo agotaba.

Dipper se acercó a su tío y se armó de valor para hacerle la pregunta que tenía propuesto hacerle desde la tarde. Encontrando esta hora de la noche el momento indicado y la ocasión, quería aclarar sus dudas.

\- Tío Ford. – Le llamo.

\- Oh Dipper, vi tus anotaciones en mi diario y me impresionas. Has resuelto e investigado algunas cosas en Gravity Falls. – Sonó contento y asombrado. – Eso es muy bueno.

\- Tío he querido preguntarte algo… ¿Si sabes a donde fue Mabel? – Diciendo intranquilo.

\- Dipper si se en dónde está, pero también quiero pensar que podría estar en un lugar mejor. – Agachando su mirada a las cicatrices que tenía en sus manos. - Y no en el lugar que yo me encontraba antes de que fuera succionado de regreso a esta dimensión.

\- Y ese lugar es…

Ford lanzo un bufido temeroso antes de proceder a responder a la duda del chico. – El reino de las pesadillas.

\- ¿Reino de las pesadillas?

\- Su tirano y gobernante de ese lugar es un demonio de los sueños. – Dijo. – Su nombre es Bill Cipher.

\- Bill Cipher. – Abriendo sus ojos similar a un plato. - ¡Bill!

\- ¿Lo conoces? – Colocando una mirada de sorpresa en el chico. Para buscar sus apuntes en el diario número 2. – Lo has visto.

\- Él nos estuvo atormentando todo el verano. – Dijo con horror. – Invadió la mente del tío Stan, me uso como una maldita marioneta viviente, intento lastimar a Mabel en su obra y todavía nos amenazó de que si nos volviéramos a topar con él se vengaría de una u otra forma.

\- Maldición. – Musito. – Con más razón hay que recuperar a tu hermana. – Llevándose una mano a su boca. – Ella podría estar en peligro. Solo esperemos que este sana y salva. Y que Bill no la haya encontrado.

\- Tío Ford crees que él la lastime.

\- No lo sé. – Dijo. – Esperemos que no se haya dado cuenta de su presencia o no haya aterrizado en su mundo.

\- Eso espero.

\- Mira será mejor que descanses, mañana será un día muy agitado. – Acariciando su cabeza. – Y trata de pensar que ella está bien.

\- Sí. – Asintió el chico. – Sé que ella es fuerte. Siempre lo ha demostrado desde que éramos pequeños.

\- Suenas como todo un adulto chico, toma las cosas con calma. – Dijo Ford con una sonrisa.

\- Técnicamente pronto seré adolescente, dentro de una semana más cumpliré trece años. – Dijo con orgullo para después ver el calendario donde marcaba el día de su cumpleaños. - Bueno Mabel y yo.

\- Dipper. – Le llamo Ford. – Todo estará bien, traeremos a tu hermana de regreso.

\- Gracias.

En cuanto se fue el gemelo Pines hacia su habitación, el autor de los diarios tomo el libro y comenzó a escribir un plan de emergencia en él. Tomo sus apuntes y los guardo en una carpeta antes de ver por última vez la página del diario donde venía la rueda de invocación para llamar al demonio, su antigua "Musa" y quien consideraba antes su mejor amigo.

\- Yo tengo la culpa. – Apretando un puño con su mano. – Ella está en peligro, si él se entera de su presencia entonces buscara la oportunidad para llegar a nuestro mundo.

.

.

.

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V: Yo también quiero regresar

.

.

.

 _Una semana más había pasado desde que Piras y yo llegamos a la dimensión 22 conocido como "la dimensión de la lluvia." Un lugar donde siempre llueve todos los días sin excepción. Sang se había perdido en el camino cuando cruzamos el vórtice; al ir yo sobre la espalda de Piras ambos terminamos cayendo a este lugar desconocido. Se podría decir un lugar inhóspito para la vida._

Resguardados en una pequeña construcción de piedras y láminas que se localizaba dentro de la cueva; se encontraban Mabel y Piras. Como único lugar para pasar el tiempo en esa dimensión mientras encontraban una salida.

\- ¡Mabel!, pude obtener un poco de carne. – Dijo contento colocando en la mesa un enorme tentáculo de color azul oscuro con motas amarillas. – Hoy comeremos Xillar.

\- Ehmm… - Viendo como el pedazo se retorcía con movimientos violentos. – ¿Y esto como se prepara?

\- Se guisa en un estofado y se agrega tubérculos. – Mostrando una bolsa de patatas de color negro en su piel.

Mabel observo como su amigo sacaba de una burbuja donde tenía objetos dentro. De ahí saco una olla pequeña que al depositarla en suelo se hizo grande en un instante, como si fuera por arte de magia.

\- Muy práctico. – Dije viendo el material.

\- Al principio no tenía esta cosa. – Guardando la burbuja. – Se lo robe un día a uno de esos carroñeros cuando estaban distraídos bebiendo en un bar. No fue nada difícil de quitárselo.

\- Estas papas me recuerdan a las que hay en mi mundo. – Dije. – Solo que allá son amarillas.

El chico se rio haciendo que la castaña inflara levemente sus mejillas, pensando que se había burlado de ella.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – Haciendo un mohín de protesta.

\- Mabel son papas de tu dimensión. – Dijo. – Son muy comunes de que lleguen. – Cortando una para mostrar el interior de un color morado.

\- ¿Qué hay papas moradas? – Pregunte impresionada.

\- Sí. – Pelando una. – Pensé que ya los conocía, eso me hace pensar que todos los humanos no conocen de su rica variedad de alimentos. – Colocando la papa sin la cascara y con el cuerpo de color morado. – Claro que no son mis favoritas. Esta patata morada se le llama "Vitelotte."

\- Yo no las había visto. – Tomando una entre sus manos. – ¿Cómo las consiguen?

\- Nadie sabe cómo llegan a este lugar, te digo que tú mundo tiene varias dimensiones paralelas y varias aperturas. – Aclaro. – Todos tienen la misma propiedad, pero lo único que cambia son sus habitantes.

\- Supongo que es confuso.

\- Luego lo entenderás. – Dijo embozando una sonrisita. – Aunque tardarías un poco más de lo normal, humana.

\- Eres malo Piras. – Inflando más sus mejillas.

Estuvieron preparando sus alimentos por un largo rato, hasta que dejaron que terminara de cocinarse en la olla. Empezando a emanar un rico aroma en el estofado. Los dos voltearon a ver a la entrada desde su refugio dentro de una cueva, observaban la lluvia caer intensamente y como el frío los envolvía, creando una neblina densa. Piras le ofreció a Mabel la capa mientras el sacaba una manta de la burbuja y se cubría su cuerpo. Otro silencio incomodo los invadió cuando la criatura decidió romperlo y comenzar a hablar.

\- Mabel… ¿Qué edad terrestre tienes?

\- Mi edad… - Dije pensativa, habían pasado varias semanas y ya no sabía si aún era agosto. Recordó su cumpleaños que lo celebraría con su gemelo. – Pues si aún es 30 de agosto, todavía tengo doce. Pero si es 31 ya debería tener trece años.

\- Disculpa mi ignorancia. – Dijo Piras. - ¿Qué es agosto?

\- Oh es un mes. – Dije.

\- ¡Ah! ya un mes. – Menciono antes de voltearse nuevamente confundido. - ¿Qué es un mes?

La castaña le tuvo que explicar todo acerca de los años y los meses y como se dividían en semanas, días, horas, minutos y segundos. Aunque por más que le explicaba solo lograba confundirlo. Hasta que al final opto por decirle que solamente tenía trece años, dando como muerto la conversación complicada y confusa.

\- Tienes trece años humanos. – Dijo. – Vaya eso es demasiado joven. Creo que sería súper joven para mí.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Yo tengo 117 años. – Comento.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Soy adolescente. – Dijo orgulloso.

\- Yo también. – Respondió.

\- No es por ofenderte, pero para nosotros te consideramos una ilegal siendo una menor de edad. – Dijo. – Es más serias como un bebé para nosotros. Qué bueno que no me diste un beso. – Colocando un gesto de desagrado.

\- ¡Oye!, yo no soy una bebé. – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Por qué te busca Cipher? – Moviendo la brasas de la leña con una vara. - ¿Qué le hiciste o que robaste? No me has querido decir desde hace seis lunas.

\- ¿Seis lunas?

\- Es el tiempo que ha pasado aquí.

\- Oh ya. – Dije. – Bueno… es difícil de explicar. Creo que empezare por el principio.

\- Sí es posible. – Prestándole atención. – Nunca lo había visto tan enfurecido desde que buscaba a… un sujeto llamado "Seis Dedos." – Sacando un anuncio con la imagen del fugitivo y un número de serie. – Daban muy buena recompensa por su cabeza, y lo querían ya sea vivo o muerto. Pero más que muerto lo querían bien vivo.

\- ¿Y lo consiguieron? – Dijo de forma dudosa.

\- No. – Dijo. – Más bien… es como si hubieran perdido el interés – Señalando el papel. – Es más extraño que de repente haya puesto su búsqueda en ti. Y si algo le hiciste, no parada de buscarte hasta el fin del cosmos o incluso más allá del universo.

\- Maldición. – rechiste. – Sigue enojado.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste?

\- Nada, solo sé que… mira yo cuando estaba en mi mundo, en mi dimensión yo caí accidentalmente dentro de un portal que me atrajo al… - Viendo la cara de confusión de Piras. - ¡A ese reino! Donde hay muchos monstruos.

\- ¿El reino de las pesadillas?

\- ¡Sí! Ese mismo.

\- Bueno sigo sin entender ¿Por qué te busca con tanta insistencia?

\- Ni yo misma lo sé. – Dijo. – Solo sé que quería hacerme mucho daño; me quería electrocutar y de seguro sacarme los ojos.

\- Ese triángulo parlanchín da mucho miedo. – Dijo Piras. – Pero sabes que es lo más raro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es extraño pero… actuaba muy preocupado. Como si hubiera hecho algo. – Menciono pensativo. – Nunca lo vi actuar de esa manera.

\- Bill Cipher actuar preocupado. – Dijo ella. – Más bien estaba furioso y de seguro debe estar hecho un temible triangulo feo de color rojo. – Recordando cuando lucho junto con su hermano y con Soos, en la mente de su tío Stan.

\- Mabel nosotros somos un poco más desarrollados en ese sentido y sabemos cuándo alguien oculta emociones. – Dijo Piras. – Y te aseguro que está preocupado.

\- Entonces, ¿Bill está preocupado?

\- Supongo… es raro que lo este. – Esparciendo las cenizas del fuego. – Para un demonio.

\- Suena raro.

\- Lo sé.

Mabel no quiso pensar mucho en eso y siguió viendo como las brasas del fuego aumentaban su volumen y el calor que proporcionaba, escuchándolas crepitar y chispear. En ese momento Piras le entrego en un cuenco de madera un poco del estofado.

\- Bien no soy tan buen cocinero como Sang, pero esperemos no morir intoxicados. – Dijo el chico.

\- Sabes oliéndolo me ha abierto el apetito. – Dijo ella, soplando un poco su plato y dando un sorbo para después chasquear la lengua y colocar una expresión de disgusto. – Pero sabe muy salado.

\- Perdón olvido que ustedes son… digamos de lengua sensible. – Menciono.

\- ¿Cuánto le echaste?

\- Media bolsa de sal de escamas y eso que le falta sabor. – Dijo Piras. – Supongo que debí ponerle la bolsa entera.

\- Creo que solo me comeré la papa. – Cortando un pedazo con la cuchara.

\- Mabel.

\- Sí.

\- Sé que suena bastante loco y un poco impropio de mi parte pero tengo tanta curiosidad, ¿Con quién estás comprometida? – Mirando en su cuello un marca con una pequeña línea en forma horizontal.

\- Yo no estoy comprometida. – Dijo sonrosada. – En el lugar de donde yo vengo ya no hacen eso. – Recordando que lo había leído en algunos libros de historia de su escuela, sobre las épocas coloniales y medieval. Pero un pequeño fragmento. – No puedo estarlo. Mi mama y mi papa no harían eso.

\- Tienes la marca de unión de vida. – Dijo. – Bueno, esta sin terminar. Pero es muy visible. – Consiguiendo un rubor oscuro. – Eso anuncia que si lo estás.

\- Eso es imposible yo no estoy comprometida. – Respondí nuevamente.

\- Ahí lo tienes. – Posando su dedo en la piel de su cuello del lado izquierdo para trazarla. – Conociste a un señor poderoso o alguien antes de que te vendieran. Oh tal vez ya estabas apartada y te marco prometiendo volver para llevarte.

\- Ahora que lo dices… - Pensando un poco en lo que dijo Piras.

 **[ F ]**

\- ¿Puedes escucharme?

\- Mm… - Removiéndose en su agarre su cuerpo se sentía caliente y su corazón no paraba de latir fuertemente sintiendo un dolor de angina en su pecho.

\- Vamos has el trato. – Golpeando suavemente sus mejillas con una mano. – Abre los malditos ojos.

Ella respiraba agitada y temblaba completamente de su cuerpo. Una mano se posó en su cuello y la otra en su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo en un agarre firme y fuerte. Se acercó a centímetros de sus labios llegándolos a rozar.

\- Supongo que será a la mala. – Dijo. – Yo te lo advertí. – Presiono sus labios sobre los de ella fue moviéndolos con delicadeza acomodándose en un beso casto y simple. Se separó de ella y logro calmar un poco su cuerpo. – Ya no abras los ojos. – Musito acariciando su mejilla. – Este es un contrato de unión que estamos formando tú y yo. – Mostrando su orbe intenso hizo envolverlos en el círculo de invocación iluminando ambos cuerpos en una luz azul de color celeste. Se acercó a su oído y susurro unas palabras en un tono bajo y gentil como si fuera una amante. Se dirigió a sus labios para besarlos nuevamente de forma apasionada, poco a poco la castaña iba recobrando su fuerza e iba curándose.

\- Mm… - Soltó un quejido la pequeña paso sus manos colocándolas en el pecho del rubio.

Entre el beso se hizo profundo cuando él paso su mano por sus muslos acariciándolos, provocando un gemido en ella. Aprovecho y adentro su lengua acariciando la suya en un toque suave y aun ritmo lento entre suspiros. Una mano se adentró debajo de su suéter recorriendo su abdomen, parte de su torso y hasta llegar a la base de sus pechos pequeños sobre su corpiño. Los apretó con suavidad. – Solo será unos minutos. – Dijo entre el beso.

\- ¡Ah! – Abrió sus ojos de golpe y grito asustada rompiendo el contacto y empujándolo. Sintiendo su cuerpo curarse completamente sin lesiones ni cicatrices. – ¡No! – Viendo al sujeto rubio frente a ella. - ¿Dónde estoy? – Volteando a los lados y retrocediendo, llegando a borrar las marcas que estaban pintadas en el piso.

\- No te salgas – Dijo el rubio señalándole con el dedo de forma de amenazante. – Ven aquí. – Sonando ronco en su voz y haciendo una seña de que se acercara más al círculo de invocación.

\- ¡No! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – Grito retrocediendo aún más hasta tocar fuera del círculo.

\- ¡No te salgas! – Alzo la voz tomando su brazo, pero en ese instante la soltó cuando ella le dio un tirón fuerte zafándose de su agarre. – Déjame terminar no seas estúpida.

\- Yo no soy estúpida… - Dijo molesta.

En ese momento escucho que se abría la pesada puerta de metal, ella se levantó del piso pero el chico algo débil y agitado la tomo de la mano sujetándola.

\- No iras a ninguna parte. – Dijo. – No hemos terminado la unión, si interrumpes el ritual ambos estaremos…

\- ¡Suéltame! – Propinándole una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, haciendo que la soltara.

\- Insolente criatura. – Dijo enfurecido. – Nadie me golpea.

Mabel aprovecho para correr hacia la puerta y empujar a uno de los guardias llegando esquivarlos, mientras se pasaba su brazo sobre sus labios frotándolos con insistencia, tratando de olvidar el beso.

[ F ]

\- Un estúpido con traje elegante quería aprovecharse de mí. – Inflando sus mejillas. – Entiendo que estaba a punto de morir, pero me iba tomar siendo un cadáver.

\- Bueno si él hizo un ritual para compartir… digamos vida. Él iba a tomarte, digo ahem… tener que compartir algo de sangre o algo más íntimo. – Diciendo en forma vergonzosa. – Claro que al principio el ritual es rápido, pero más tarde tendrían que terminar de a completarlo. Ya sabes Iban a tener relaciones, compartir fluidos y eso de copular. – Tosiendo nervioso. – De eso con lleva otra parte del ritual.

\- ¡¿Qué me iba violar?! – Dijo alterada. – Solo tengo trece años.

\- Esto solo funciona si esa persona es virgen, ya sabes por qué estarían uniendo sus vidas y el entregaría una parte de él. Suena raro lo sé, aunque si no lo fueras de nada serviría más que pura curación. – Dijo. – Aunque sabes si son interrumpidos el emisor quien da la equivalencia de su vida tiende a cansarse, mientras que el receptor gozara de una energía pura.

\- Eso significa que él está cansado.

\- Algo así. – Dijo. – Pero tú tienes una mitad de la marca, ósea que tú y él la próxima vez que se encuentren compartirán... ciertas emociones.

\- En qué sentido.

\- Que podrás sentir todo lo que él siente, claro sin que te afecte.

\- Esto es una broma.

\- No, no lo es. – Dijo. – He ira empeorando entre más tiempo pasen lejos, habrá consecuencias.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Solo diré una pero es la más molesta y creo la está sufriendo él. – Menciono.

\- Y esa es.

– La necesidad de tenerte. – Dijo Piras. – Es la que más odian los emisores, por qué crece iba intensificando. Tú no lo sientes pero el sí.

\- Necesito regresar a casa lo más pronto posible. – Dijo Mabel asustada de tan solo pensar que ese chico rubio debe estarlo buscando. A pesar de que cuando lo vio era muy atractivo y con un cuerpo muy sexy, pero no le gusto lo que le iba hacer.

Decidieron ya no seguir hablando del tema y solo dedicarse a cenar.

[…]

Mabel y Piras estuvieron caminando por largo tiempo en el extraño mundo, notando que a los alrededores no había vegetación o lugares donde abundaran animales terrestres, el lugar estaba lleno de fosas de agua y enormes lagos que solo tenían pocas criaturas marinas de aspecto extraño.

\- Vaya este lugar sí que no es para vivir. – Dijo Piras cubriéndose con un impermeable de la intensa lluvia.

\- ¿Que no hay un solo momento que se detenga y deje de llover?

\- No lo creo. - Señalando un letrero dañado por el óxido y la humedad. – Ahí dice que hay que tener precaución por los ríos extensos.

\- Por cierto ¿a dónde vamos? – Pregunte.

\- Al mercado ahí hay un portal seguro, que me comunicaron unos vendedores. – Dijo. – Solo que es con peaje. Algo que quería evitar desde hace un buen rato. – Continúo hablando. - No debe de ser tan caro, es el único que nos llevara a X-47. Fue una gran suerte caer en esta dimensión.

\- Piras cuando lleguemos. – Dije insegura. - ¿Te quedaras?

\- Sí es mi hogar natal. – Respondió. – Ha sido un largo viaje… desde hace tiempo he querido regresar a casa.

\- Ya veo. – Agachando la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mabel?

\- No es nada. – Sonriendo. – Esperemos que en tu mundo sea clima seco.

\- Descuida lo será. – Dijo. – Te agradara.

Habían llegado al mercado toda la plaza estaba recubierta por un techo de metal ayudándolos a resguardarse de la intensa lluvia. Entrando al lugar la castaña no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor los puestos que vendían artículos interesantes pero que no sabía su uso y las extrañas criaturas que compraban materiales, víveres entre animales rastreros como carne para alimentarse.

\- Pss… - Le llamo la atención a la chica. – No mires demasiado o pensaran que estas perdida.

\- Es que lo estoy. – Aseguro.

\- Sí pero vienes conmigo. – Menciono. – No soy del todo legal para viajar y tú tampoco lo eres.

\- Eso es muy absurdo.

\- ¿Qué en tu mundo todo lo hacen ilegalmente? – Dando una sonrisa. – Sí es así que extraña monarquía tiene en tu dimensión.

\- Digo que es muy tonto pensar eso. – Cruzando sus brazos. – Para tú información viajar no hay límite de edad. Puede hacerlo cualquiera… excepto los bebés y los niños deben ir acompañados de un adulto o tutor.

\- Suena genial tu dimensión. – Dijo Piras. – Me gustaría conocerla un día a ver si es cierto. – Menciono. – De seguro hay muchos lugares que conocer.

\- Sí.

Recorriendo unos cuantos callejones entre estrechos y largos, concurridos por la misma multitud de seres y alienígenas, llegaron a un extremo al final de la plaza. Visualizando el portal enorme que estaba centrado en medio del mercado. Se formaron en la fila y esperaron su turno.

\- Es ese el portal. – Dijo Mabel viendo un vórtice de color naranja con rojo.

\- Sí. – Dijo emocionado. – Nuestro boleto a casa. – Sacando una tarjeta. – No te separes de mí.

En cuanto llego su turno la criatura extendió la palma esperando lo que entregaría el chico, dos identificaciones y una tarjeta.

\- Viaje para dos. – Dijo Piras. – Cárguelo a mi cuenta.

\- Humana. – Dijo en un idioma que Mabel no comprendía mientras la señalaba.

\- Sí es humana, pero es igual que yo. – Contesto el chico.

\- Humana no entrar. – Señalando un letrero.

\- Vamos esa regla no existía hace unas cuantas lunas. – Se quejó.

\- No humana.

\- Descuida ella no es como esos dos idiotas.

\- Ella ser un peligro.

\- No lo es, ella es totalmente inofensiva. – Dándole unos golpecitos en su brazo. – Ni siquiera trae armas ni pistolas que lanza rayos laser.

\- Ser peligrosa.

\- Déjala pasar. – Dijo. - ¿Cuánto por qué la deje? El doble.

\- No hay precio, ella es humana y sigue siendo una amenaza. – Respondió el grandulón.

\- Eso es una terrible discriminación. – Molestándose el chico. – Qué hipócrita es, hay un Nourasia queriendo meter un enorme escarabajo intergaláctico en su portal y esos sí que son peligrosos.

\- ¡Oye!, yo si tengo permiso. – Dijo el alíen sacando su identificación y papeles.

\- Piras ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Mabel sin comprender lo que decían.

\- Mabel silencio.

\- Yo me quedo… veo que no se puede. – Dijo Mabel sintiéndose incomoda. – Buscare otra manera.

\- Es que no hay otra manera. – Dijo Piras. – ¡Es el único portal a mi hogar! – Sonando frustrado llegando impresionar a la castaña. – Perdón… - Dijo avergonzado y apenado por su actitud. – Es que solo quiero regresar a casa, al igual que tú.

Ambos salieron de la fila mientras que el chico se sentaba encima de una banca viendo a las personas pasar por el portal. En cambio la castaña no sabía que decir ya que ella se encontraba al igual que él, con ganas de regresar a su hogar.

\- Perdón es solo que… - Sonando triste. – Llevo tiempo sin regresar a casa. Mucho tiempo… no he sabido nada de mi familia. Y a veces me pregunto si me recuerdan o estarán buscándome. – Viendo a la chica colocar una mano en su hombro como signo de apoyo. – Creo que te hice recordad un mal momento, porque me di cuenta que no soy el único que quiere regresar a casa.

\- Yo… que puedo decir, no conozco de estos lugares. – Dije. – En realidad en mi persona son muy sorprendentes estas dimensiones, al igual que conocerte. – Sonriendo. – Sabes no te mentiré que tengo mucho, pero mucho miedo de lo que hay en estos lugares. Pero hay a veces que debo afrontarlo.

\- Tienes razón. – Viendo la fila. – Oye Mabel.

\- Mm… - Murmuro.

\- Dices que en tu dimensión hacen cosas como viajar sin límite de edad, ¿cierto?

\- Ehmm… sí. – Diciendo. – Pero ¿a qué viene eso?

\- Solo tengo una idea. – Dijo sonriente. – Una que nos meterá en muchos líos.

Corriendo entre la extensa fila de viajeros, el alienígena llamo la atención del guardia y de los demás, mientras que Mabel se acercaba a paso cauteloso hacia la extraña criatura enorme. Su cuerpo temblaba de tan solo pensar que tocaría un escarabajo gigante. Tomo una respiración profunda y se repitió en su mente un mantra para sí misma: "lo estás haciendo por tu amigo."

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomo impulso como en sus clases de gimnasia y dio un brinco a medias sujetándose de su lomo para después subir. Se sujetó de las correas sin saber qué hacer, estaba con la mente en blanco.

\- ¡Oye tú! bájate de ahí sucio humano. – Dijo el Nourasiano en otro idioma.

\- Ehmm… - Viendo desde lo lejos con nerviosismo a su amigo que le hacía una seña. – ¡Arre! – Golpeo con ambos tobillos el tórax y tiro fuertemente de las correas. Consiguiendo que el escarabajo se moviera de forma descontrolada. – Espera… no te muevas así. – Aferrándose a las correas.

\- Insolente y despreciable humana. – Dijo el viajero sacando un arco y pronunciando un conjuro que hizo que sus flechas brillaran.

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso?

\- ¡MABEL! –Grito Piras. - ¡Es hora!

Mabel tiro de las sujeciones y obligo al insecto volar en dirección a donde estaba su amigo, llegando a esquivar a su paso una de las flechas que aterrizo en un puesto, viendo lo volátiles que podían ser. En cuanto llego Piras se aferró del escarabajo y tomo las riendas para guiar el insecto llegando a sobre volar entre los puestos y la gente que pasaba por ahí.

\- Piras ¿qué haces?

\- Buscando una forma de salir. – Riendo el alíen. – Sujétate bien pequeña humana. – Dio otro golpe con las correas de cuero y el animal aumento la velocidad llegando a esquivar todo ser intergaláctico que se interponía en su camino.

Los guardias tenían sus lanzas afiladas en espera de ellos, sus cuerpos corpulentos impedían el paso. Piras mostro una sonrisa de atrevimiento y tomo a Mabel obligándola a ponerse en medio, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y la espalda del insecto.

\- Mabel quédate aquí. – Dándole una sonrisa. – Todo estará bien, pequeña.

\- Piras.

\- Cierra los ojos, será un viaje agitado.

La castaña obedeció cerrando los ojos y sujetándose del chico, mientras que el decidido con su plan se acercó a toda velocidad hacía los guardias y los embistió llegándolos impactar con el enorme escarabajo. Haciendo que él y Mabel cayeran al suelo, en un rápido movimiento se levantaron y corrieron. Estaban por cruzarlo iban adentrándose, pero uno de los guardias iba atacar a la chica. Piras bloqueo su ataque empujando a Mabel dentro. No sin antes recibir un corte con su lanza, el chico consiguió a travesar el portal desapareciendo de su vista.

[…]

\- ¿Lo logramos? – Dijo mareada la chica por el viaje interdimensional. - ¿Piras?

\- Lo conseguimos. – Respirando agitado.

\- Lo hemos conseguido. – Dijo entusiasmada la chica. – No puede ser que lo hayamos cruzado. Pensé por un momento que nos atraparían, pero no sucedió.

\- Sí… fue algo increíble.

\- Hemos logrado atravesar. – Abrazando a su amigo pero en ese instante sintió un líquido viscoso y de color purpura provenir del ropaje del chico. - ¿Qué es esto? – Examino el líquido y levanto la capa de Piras para ver que su brazo había sido cortado. – Pero… ¿Qué?

\- Es grande la hemorragia. – Menciono luciendo un color de piel pálido en su rostro rojizo y con una sudoración en su frente. – Maldita sea siempre se llevaron mi brazo esos bastardos, ya no tienen respeto con uno. – Riendo tontamente.

\- Oh dios, oh dios esto es grave. – Estando asustada de ver la sangre brotar de su brazo derecho. – Piras.

\- Es bueno regresar a casa. – Dijo cansado viendo el lugar al cual habían llegado. – La dimensión… X-47. – Entrecerrando los ojos. – Solo mira Mabel.

\- ¡Piras! No. – Sacudiendo al joven alíen. - Yo, yo no sé qué hacer. – _**"Por qué soy tan inútil"**_ Volteando a los lados con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. - ¿Qué hago? – _**"Dipper, Tío Stan, Soos… ¿Qué hago?"**_ Viendo el enorme portón que daba paso a la ciudad. – Yo no te dejare aquí. – Tomo del brazo a su amigo y lo coloco sobre su hombro llevándolo arrastrándolo hacia donde se encontraban unos guardias. - ¡Alguien! – Dijo entre su voz quebrada. – ¡Alguien ayuda!

Los guardianes de esa ciudad vieron a la pareja acercarse, notándolos en mal estado ayudaron a la castaña quitándole el chico mientras que a ella la retenían un momento.

\- ¡No, esperen! – Extendiendo su mano. - ¡Esta herido!

Los guardias hablaron un extraño idioma que Mabel no podía entender, pero notaba que la apariencia de ellos era idéntica a la de Piras y Sang.

"¿Por qué no puedo entenderles?"

Uno de los cuidadores observo las facciones del chico e inmediatamente lo atendieron llegando a cubrir la hemorragia de su brazo, mientras llamaban a una especie de equipo médico. En cambio la chica tuvo que ser escoltada dentro de la ciudad sujetada de ambos brazos. Durante el trayecto guardo silencio, teniendo cuidado de hablar ya que cualquier frase que dijera la tomarían como una malinterpretación..

En cuanto llegaron al portón de la ciudad, fueron llevados por una nave que sobre voló la ciudad. La chica se acercó a las ventanillas echando una mirada a la estructura de la ciudad futurista, asombrándose por la cantidad de gente que habitaba. Diferentes criaturas y especies que convivían en una especie de armonía. Solo había algo que le llamo la atención y eso era porque no veía ningún humano.

Descendiendo la nave enfrente de un palacio con estructuras altas con estilo barroco en el exterior, había elementos plateados entre las columnas haciéndolo reluciente a la luz del sol. Mabel noto que en ese mundo había una luna visible de color roja; el cielo estaba revestido de colores tenues entre rosado claro y un amarillo un poco intenso.

Salieron de la nave siendo conducidos dentro del palacio pero en cuanto entraron, el equipo médico se movió llevando a Piras lejos de ella. La castaña se movió corriendo a su lado y gritando su nombre, pero fue detenida por los mismos guardias y la voz aguda de un alienígena quien se acercó al equipo médico y se inclinó hacia el joven herido por un minuto antes de dejarlos ir.

Una chica idéntica a Piras y a Sang pero con las facciones de su rostro más delicadas, mostrando una piel rojiza y con leves pecas en su rostro. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas y sus ojos eran negros con un color lila, sus labios eran de forma redonda y voluminosos sin mostrar sus colmillos; Su cabello cobrizo recogido en un molote alto adornado con una pinza plateada y una piedra preciosa de color naranja a su alrededor. Portaba una falda color crema que llegaba por debajo del vientre cubierta con dos aperturas a los lados mostrando parte de sus muslos, estaba hecha de terciopelo y con diamantes brillantes. Portaba un top del mismo color que cubría su pecho enorme, pero que la hacía ver atractiva y discreta. Unas joyas colgaban por su tórax. Llevaba alrededor de sus brazos un velo largo de seda de color naranja claro. Portaba unas balerinas incrustadas de diamantes y de color de su traje. Su traje le recordaba a la típica vestimenta de la india.

La chica lanzo una mirada analítica a la chica y solo cerro el abanico que traía en su mano antes de chasquear los dedos y hacer una seña de llevarla ante ella, siguiéndola a una habitación enorme donde solo había una silla en medio y del otro lado dos tronos. Enseguida había una mesa alta finamente decorada donde sostenía un plato de fruta, un cuchillo y una copa.

Ella ordeno a los guardias a que sentara a la castaña en la silla y volvieron al lado de la chica con ropajes elegantes. Le llamo a Mabel en un extraño idioma que no pudo entender claramente. La chica golpeaba con sus tres dedos el reposa brazos de su trono, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella. Volvió a llamarla sonando molesta, iba hacer una seña de que sus guardias la atacaran. Por lo que Mabel se inclinó en su silla y con la mirada confusa le contesto.

\- Disculpe… es que yo no la entiendo. – Menciono Mabel tímidamente, apretando sus manos contra su ropa.

La chica lanzo una risita antes de hacer un gesto para despedir a los guardias y acomodarse en su silla, acerco su mano y agarro una copa plateada finamente decorada de gemas preciosas. Tomo un sorbo y embozo una sonrisa elegante y coqueta.

\- ¿Así que eres una humana? – Entrecerrando los ojos. – Sabes eres la primera humana que veo en mi vida y vaya que tienes un aspecto horrendo.

\- Puedo entenderle. – Dijo ella, aunque en cierta parte quiso omitir ese feo comentario que hizo. – Pero… cómo es posible. – Observándose el brazalete.

\- Ese brazalete esta algo viejo y desactualizado. – Menciono. – Una cosa es que puedas entender el idioma de algunas criaturas, porque funciona para ti como un traductor, pero falta algunas traducciones en su memoria. – Dijo. – Ahora el punto es que tú… puedas hablar esos idiomas viajera.

\- ¿Hablarlos? – Dijo confundida. – Piras me dijo que funcionaba para entender todo lo que decían.

\- Exacto, pero no sirve para transformar tu voz en nuestra lengua ¿entiendes? – Dijo. – Tardarías mucho en aprender varios idiomas. – Tomando una fruta que lucía como una granada para después pasar el cuchillo y notar que su carne era de color blanco. – Tienes suerte que sepa tu lengua y parte de tu idioma humano o de lo contrario hubieras sido lanzada a los calabozos. – Dando un mordisco a su fruta.

\- ¿Y porque no he sido lanzada?

\- Traías cargando a mi prometido. – Embozando una sonrisa. – Eso es un acto muy atrevido y heroico de tu parte. En ciertas palabras esto amerita una ejecución oficial ante tu persona, razón muy sencilla: porque lo tocaste y porque no has parado de pronunciar su nombre de pila desde que llegaste.

\- Y… eso es ¿malo? – Pregunto sonando preocupada.

\- Sí.

\- Lo sabía tarde o temprano me metería en otro problema. – Agachando su cabeza.

La chica lanzo una risa jocosa antes de levantarse y acercarse al enorme ventanal que mostraba al jardín imperial. – Eres muy graciosa humana.

\- ¿Eh? – Sin entender la razón de su risa.

\- Era una broma no te voy a matar. – Dijo. – Puede que estuve celosa porque te vi, ya que no parabas de gritar su nombre. Y más si él me pregunto por ti.

\- ¿Piras estará bien? – Se levantó repentinamente, pero en ese momento se regañó por actuar de manera impulsiva. – Lo siento… digo ¿Su prometido estará bien?

Otra carcajada resonó en la chica para después cubrir su boca con su abanico. – Enserio eres muy imprudente para hablar.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Mabel. – Volvió a repetir. – Mabel Pines.

\- ¿Mabel? Suena nombre de…

\- Anciana lo sé. – Inflando sus mejillas al recordar que sus amigas de Piedmont se burlaban de su nombre.

\- No, en realidad iba decir. – Acercándose a la chica para picar sus mejillas. – Que tú nombre significa: "La mujer amada por Dios." – Dijo ella. – Es un nombre muy importante en una mujer.

\- Eso es muy bonito. – Sonrojándose fuertemente de las mejillas.

\- Con tan solo saber tu nombre puedo saber cómo eres en personalidad. - Menciono con tono calmado. – Eres una linda humana. – Dijo. – Tus padres debieron ponerte ese bello nombre con mucho amor.

\- Mis padres… - Agachando su cabeza. – Me gustaría verlos… y también regresar a mi hogar.

\- Bien Mabel, ya que yo también me volveré muy atrevida al llamarte por tu nombre. – Dijo. – Vayamos a limpiarte.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puedes andar sucia por el palacio. – Dijo ella tomando de su mano para guiarla por los extensos pasillos del palacio. – Vamos sé que bajo esa apariencia de chica andrajosa hay una humana linda y bella. Aparte no deseas tomar un buen baño de agua caliente y oler bonito.

\- Sí. – Dijo apenada.

\- Pues vamos.

\- Disculpe... ¿Princesa?

\- Puedes llamarme Dayan Rosenheart.

\- Princesa Rosenheart.

\- Dime Dayan, que no ves que en este mismo momento estamos siendo informales. – Sonrió contenta.

En cuanto llegaron a sus aposentos fueron recibidas por la servidumbre al servicio de la princesa.

\- Necesito que limpien a esta humana y le den un buen cambio limpio de ropa. – Hablando en su lengua.

\- A sus órdenes ama.

Las sirvientas tomaron a Mabel guiándola al cuarto de baño, donde retiraron su ropa sucia colocándolas en un cesto.

\- ¡Esperen es mi ropa! – Protesto la chica.

La introdujeron a la tina del baño viendo el agua de color verde claro entre una enorme cantidad de espuma que hacían las sales del baño. Una de las sirvientas limpiaba su cuerpo con un cepillo eliminando la suciedad de sus uñas y sus pies; otra limpiaba con una esponja la zona de su pecho y cuello dando comentarios que Mabel no entendía cuando veían su pequeña marca, mientras que otra chica mojaba su pelo humedeciéndolo y comenzaba a lavarlo retirándole la mugre de su cabello. Tuvieron que lavar su larga cabellera unas 3 veces antes de quedar limpio y oliendo a flores. Terminando el baño la secaron completamente del cuerpo y humectaron su piel con cremas y aceites, mientras que las otras chicas desenredaban con delicadeza su cabello. Retirando nudos y secando.

La llevaron a la habitación y las cuatro sirvientas la miraron de pies a cabeza, antes de optar a tomar un conjunto agradable para su persona y colocárselo.

\- Esperen hace muchas cosquillas. – Dijo la castaña riendo por su toque.

En cuanto terminaron la acercaron a un espejo de cuerpo completo mientras hacían una reverencia. Mabel se acercó y se miró asombrada ante el resultado; portaba un hermoso top de color de color magenta con piedras en el borde de su cuello dejando descubierto sus hombros, traía mangas de seda fina que terminaban con un bordado delicado. Su falda llegaba por debajo de su abdomen mostrando su vientre liso y pálido, consistía en una tapa y media abertura de un solo lado, mostrando su pierna y tobillo. Portaba un velo rosa claro en forma de corona encima de su cabeza; su pelo iba recogido en una trenza bien elaborada. Llevaba una cómodas balerinas con piedras brillantes y relucientes.

\- Lo sabía te ves mucho más bonita. – Dijo Dayan hablando en el idioma de Mabel. – Ya no eres horrenda.

\- Gracias. – Respondió.

\- Ahora nos desharemos de estos horribles harapos. – Señalando el cesto.

\- ¡NO! – Grito la chica sujetando del cesto.

\- Pero Mabel, están todos…

\- Por favor déjame conservarlo… son lo único que tengo. Solo ese recuerdo. – Dijo ella tristemente. – Son mis favoritos.

\- De acuerdo. – Acariciando su cabeza. – Ven de seguro anda muy hambrienta.

\- Un poco. – Dijo sonrojada.

\- ¿Un poco? – Colocando sus manos en la caderas. – No mientas sé que mi estúpido de mi prometido no sabe cocinar.

\- Sí, ya lo dijo.

\- Que no te mienta que comemos con poca sal. – Dijo ella. – Comemos una gran cantidad.

\- Puedo obtener algo ¿sin sal?

\- No me digas que no la comen.

\- Sí la comemos… pero no en esa cantidad. – Comento. – Y creo que vendría bien un poco de comida sin sal. Por el momento.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Dayan. – Bien Mabel mientras que mi prometido se recupera, estará un tiempo conviviendo conmigo.

Mabel jamás pensó que estaría en ese lugar por alrededor de tres semanas traducido en 21 lunas exactamente como dijo Dayan. Durante ese tiempo la chica le enseño un poco de su idioma, los posibles portales que podría cruzar y lo que encontraría. Así como el uso de su traductor interdimensional, entregándole uno más práctico y mejorado. Mientras que su amigo se recuperaba de sus heridas.

Cuando lo dieron de alta de la sala de sanadores, se reencontró con su amiga siendo recibido por un abrazo y una cantidad de "lo siento", la princesa no dejaba de reír de tan solo ver la escena.

\- Oye pequeña humana ¿te has adaptado a mi mundo? – Dijo el sujeto dándole unas palmaditas en su cabeza.

\- Un poco, sus alimentos están muy cargados de sal. – Menciono Mabel.

\- Es que nosotros la ocupamos. – Dijo Piras. – Somos Naides nuestros cuerpos piden cierta cantidad de Yodo.

\- Eso lo sé, porque si no colapsan y no tendrían con que sintetizar sus energías ni como obtenerlas.

\- ¿Estuviste leyendo de nosotros? – Colocando una mirada de impresión.

\- Sí.

\- Le enseñe a esta inculta viajera, todo de nuestro mundo.

\- Dayan solo el hecho de que vengo de otra dimensión no significa que sea inculta.

\- Para mí lo eres. – Pinchando su mejilla.

Durante ese rato disfrutaron de la conversación entre amigos, pero sabía muy bien que tenía que irse y seguir su búsqueda de regreso a casa. Por lo que Piras no se lo impidió en ningún momento, en sí le ayudo armar su equipaje y ofrecerle la ayuda posible, entregándole una identificación falsa y unidades de dinero.

\- Jamás me dijiste que eras un príncipe. – Dijo Mabel.

\- No soy el único. – Dijo Piras. – Sang también es uno. Pero de otra casa guerrera.

\- Por cierto ¿Dónde está Sang? – Dijo Dayan.

\- Te acuerdas que te conté aquella noche en la sala de sanación sobre nuestro viaje.

\- Sí.

\- Cuando cruzamos lo hicimos separados. – Comento. – Excepto que Mabel iba en mi espalda cuando huíamos de Bill Cipher.

\- ¡Bill Cipher! – Dijo aterrada la princesa. – No, no ese maldito triangulo endemoniado es un peligro.

\- Pues ese peligro buscaba a Mabel para torturarla.

\- No vayas. – Dijo Dayan. – Quédate aquí a vivir. Aparte no te gusta nuestro mundo, aquí puedes tener linda ropa y tener un buen clima. Incluso vivirías en el palacio con nosotros.

\- Muchas gracias Princesa Dayan. – Sonando contenta. – Pero no puedo seguir ocultándome, necesito buscar la forma de volver a casa y eso sería… viajando.

\- Pues ahora que lo recuerdo… - Dijo Piras. – Hay un portal que te guía a la dimensión F-14, pero tendrías que pagar peaje en su portal. Pero te llevara a tu dimensión.

\- ¿Dime dónde es? – Pregunto emocionada y esperanzada.

\- Tranquila el portal para la dimensión F-14: Auto Zone, lo tenemos aquí en el puerto.

\- Entonces que estamos esperando.

\- Mabel espera un minuto. – Dijo Piras. – Solo quiero que recuerdes que tú dimensión tiene varios universos alternos, no sabemos a cuál te llevara. Es como una caja de rubik o un rompecabezas.

\- Y si tú caes en el equivocado. – Comento Dayan. – Podrías meterte en un lio con sus habitantes. Solo piénsalo un poco antes de tener contacto con ellos.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Solo ten cuidado.

Mabel aprovecho un poco de tiempo para cambiarse sus ropas a su antiguo suéter fucsia con el dibujo de una llave y su falda lisa de color azul oscuro. Tomo sus calcetas y sus zapatos, sin olvidar su característica diadema. Dayan le regalo el conjunto y le dio un abrazo antes de acompañarla al puerto junto con Piras.

En cuanto estuvieron cerca del portal siendo uno de color azul eléctrico, la chica vio la inscripción en la maquina con el numero grabado.

\- Las damas primero. – dijo Piras inclinándose ante la chica mientras le hacía una seña de que se adentrara al portal. – Mabel ten buen viaje, estoy seguro de que encontraras el portal correcto a tu dimensión.

\- Muchas gracias por acompañarme. - Inclinándome. – También perdón por lo de tú…

\- Eso olvídalo mujer, aparte es mejor eso a que muriéramos en el intento. – Dijo. – Aparte me darán recompensa y más títulos. – Diciendo con orgullo.

\- Te escuche. – Dijo Dayan.

\- Por cierto si ves a Sang, dile que estoy aquí. – Menciono el chico. – Lo estamos esperando en casa.

\- Sí.

\- Suerte Mabel. – Dijo la princesa. – Y regresa pronto visitarnos a la dimensión X-47.

\- Gracias.

Cruzo el portal sintiendo la horrible sensación de ser arrastrada por un túnel, pero solo duro unos segundos llegando a salir entre la orilla de un lago de color verde. Levanto la mirada y visualizo un cielo azul grisáceo cubierto de nubes, se podía apreciar una luna enorme en el día.

\- ¿Dónde estaré? – Saliendo del agua.

.

.

.

Continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI: Atrapada**

.

.

.

Caminando entre las aguas del lago pudo divisar un prado revestido de un vasto pasto enverdecido y cubierto de flores similares a los dientes de león. Se acercó y tomo uno entre sus manos soplando y tirando de las cipselas*.

\- Que bonito. – Viendo la enorme cantidad de flores. – Piras dijo que hay diversas dimensiones. – Entre la hierba salió un animalito idéntico a un zorro, solo con la diferencia de que tenía cristales en su lomo. – Definitivamente no estoy en Gravity Falls. – Dijo asombrada.

Continuo con su viaje explorando la misteriosa tierra a la que había llegado, no había arboles pero si un extenso prado cubierto de flores silvestres y maleza. El aire era limpio y respirable, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes extensas y esponjosas entre grises y blancas. Un clima fresco se sentía en ese lugar.

La castaña se aferró a su suéter y parte de su capa dejando que el viento siguiera ondeando la parte de su cola. Las cosas que le habían dado la gente de la dimensión X-47 las llevaba en un bolso, cuidando de no perderlas. Había estado con ellos veintiún lunas, traducido a tres semanas como podría pensar.

Le habían enseñado como hacer uso del dinero, que lugares debía tener cuidado, no todo lo bonito era inofensivo y fácil de acariciar (eso se lo dijo Piras cuando la sorprendió acariciando los animales), no preguntar por dónde se encuentra cada lugar; otra cosa que le enseño a utilizar fue el traductor multidimensional. Pero lo que más tuviera cuidado es ser discreta al hablar, ya que cualquier palabra o frase podría malinterpretarse.

\- Ahora si estoy perdida. – Sentándose en una roca. - ¿Dónde diablos estoy?

Vago por alrededor de una hora y media buscando señal de civilización, poso su mirada en el lugar y pudo divisar a diversas criaturas similares a los ciervos correr; observo a un joven ir sobre un vehículo parecido a una moto con la única diferencia que volaba el vehículo.

Vio como lanzaba una red y después disparaba dándole un shock eléctrico, Mabel se tensó y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, su cuerpo temblaba al recordar la última vez que se topó con uno de esos cazadores; oh como decía su amigo Piras "personas carroñeras".

La chica retrocedió temiendo que fuera capturada nuevamente, con trabajo pudo escapar de su horrible prisión de muerte. A pesar de que alguien la había ayudado. Se recordó mentalmente que si se volvía a encontrar a ese rubio, le agradecería por su ayuda y a la vez mantendría distancia ya que no sabría que había sido él.

Cuando pensó que había retrocedido lo suficiente, para su mala suerte piso una rama alertando su movimiento y llamando su atención. El sujeto se acercó lo suficiente a ella y por consecuencia de su miedo, cayó al piso y se cubrió las manos el rostro.

\- L-Lo siento… no fue mi intención – Tartamudeo sonando asustada.

La criatura comenzó a hablarle en un idioma extraño que no pudo entender. Rápidamente la castaña busco en el intercomunicador lo que trataba de decir ajustando su brazalete, dando varios giros hasta hallar el correcto.

\- ¡Eres una forastera! – Dijo el sujeto aun en su lengua extranjera.

\- No se tu idioma… ¿puedes entender el mío? Yo soy humana. – Dije tratando de comunicarme.

Vio al sujeto mover su cabeza de forma frustrada y lanzando un suspiro, vio como movía el su brazalete para después dirigirse a Mabel.

\- Hablas muy complicado terrana - Dijo el sujeto hablando su idioma, retirándose los goggles y parte de su capucha que cubría su rostro; revelando un cabello castaño oscuro con leves mechones claros, una piel pálida como el papel y cubierto de cicatrices, su ojo izquierdo era de un gris opaco sin brillo y sin reflejo de pupila al igual que su ojo derecho, solo con la diferencia de que es un color café. Su vestimenta consistía de un uniforme negro de tipo escolta, se acercó a la chica y embozo una sonrisa. – Woow hace mucho que no veo carne fresca rondar por aquí.

\- Eres muy lindo. – Dijo inconscientemente Mabel con las mejillas rojas. – D-Digo… yo quería decir… ajehmm… que eres atractivo y eso, hay pero que estoy diciendo. – Se regañó ella misma.

\- Tienes un buen aroma. – Dijo – Y muy apetitosa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es broma. – Haciendo un gesto con la mano. – Soy Isgar. – Señalándose a sí mismo.

\- Yo Mabel.

\- Descuida Mabel no te asustes, seré un cadáver viviente pero ya aparte de mi dieta comer terranos. – Dirigiéndose a tomar a su presa que se encontraba sangrando de las fosas nasales y la boca. – ¡Oh glob! Esto es un desastre.

\- Disculpa…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Dijo nerviosa.

\- Mm… estas en el lugar de caza de Terra. – Menciono el sujeto terminando de atar al animal a la parte de atrás del vehículo. – Y yo estoy cazando un Kint - Señalando al animal en forma de ciervo. – Planeo venderlo muy bien en el mercado.

\- ¿Hay un mercado cerca?

\- Claro terrana, está a 4 kilometros. – Señalo. – Llegaras rápido en cinco minutos si vas derecho.

\- Solo hay un problema. – Dijo apenada. – No tengo… transporte, ¿Podrías llevarme?

\- Nada es gratis. – Dijo colocando una sonrisa cinica. – Dame un pedacito de tu brazo y hacemos el trato que dices.

\- ¡No! – Cubriendo su brazo.

\- Es broma terrana. – Dijo riendo. – Vamos sube.

\- Gracias. – Dijo la chica.

\- Pero serán 400 unidades por el viaje. – Colocándose los lentes. – Sujétate.

\- ¿De dónde? – Subiéndose al vehículo. – No hay cinturones

\- La vida nunca te da cinturones. – Encendiendo el vehículo piso el acelerador, provocando que Mabel se aferrada de su espalda.

\- Vas muy rápido.

\- Esa es la cuestión. – Dijo.

[...]

Durante el viaje la castaña no paraba de observar el lugar, sobrevolando y pasando por el prado viendo los pétalos y cipselas elevarse por el cielo. No paraba de asombrarse del lugar, cuando salieron del terreno de caza vio el suelo de tierra oscura y rocas, parecidas a las gemas brillantes que utilizaban para la joyería de su mundo.

\- Terrana cúbrete con tú capa vamos a pasar por un remolino de tierra. – Le advirtió el cazador aumentando la velocidad.

Mabel hizo caso y se cubrió con la capa, sintiendo el aire fuerte golpear por dentro. Saliendo del remolino se abrieron paso a una ciudad subterránea con varios puestos de mercadeos y tiendas, tipo sociedad futurista. El chico se detuvo y dejo estacionado el vehículo enfrente de un bar.

\- 400 unidades. – Repitió sacando un aparato.

\- Pensé que lo hacías por generosidad. – Colocando una sonrisa.

\- Terrana la recarga de gas cuesta, pagas o te electrocuto.

\- Toma. – Entregándole su ficha donde llevaba su dinero. Viendo como el chico descargaba las unidades.

\- Aquí tienes, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo terrana. – Mostrando una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Bienvenida a la dimensión F-14: Auto Zone, el lugar ideal para vender de todo de forma legal. – Dándole un guiño. – Espero que busques tu destino. - Dicho esto se fue dejándola sola.

La chica comenzó a moverse entre la gente de la ciudad viendo los puestos y lo que hacían, llamándole la atención todo. Era una diversa mezcla de idiomas que ni podía entender. Su estómago rugía por comida, busco algo comestible en los puestos, pero solo veía pedaceria de carne de dudosa procedencia. Entre las tiendas de comida, olía el aroma de los alimentos preparados como algo delicioso pero desconfiaba mucho cuando veía su presentación.

\- ¿Esto me llamo la atención? – Viendo un roedor asado con tres ojitos. – Rayos… no habrá un pollito rostizado y no un… - Volviendo a ver el roedor. – Auuu… - Gimió frustrada. – _Pero tengo hambre._

Cinco minutos después término comprando una vara con el roedor asado, valiéndole si era de la calle o no, total ya había experimentado de situaciones difíciles de conseguir provisiones para sobrevivir. Dudaba que un roedor asado la matase por intoxicación alimentaria o le diera una enfermedad rara.

\- Sabe bien. – Mascando la carne. – No es pollo pero sabe bien.

Revisaba los lugares en busca de un portal, cuando por fin localizo uno. Portaba una fila tan larga de criaturas que buscaban lo mismo, viajar.

Se asomó y vio que decía ZY-20 se alegró un poco al saber que era una de las dimensiones que la llevaría a casa. Aunque como dijo su amigo; no se sabría cuál de todas las dimensiones paralelas terminaría llegando.

-¿Habrá otras como yo? – Musito de forma curiosa. – Creo que esta fila llevara tiempo.

Mientras cerca de un puesto de mercadeos clandestinos se encontraba el cazador vendiendo el animal, mientras bebía de una botella que contenía un líquido rojizo.

\- ¿Cuánto me das?

\- 1008 unidades no más.

\- Vamos eso es muy bajo del rango normal de un pago.

\- Estaba agonizando, solo sirve como comida a los ractos – Señalando a los animales feroces que estaban dentro de su jaula, similares a los dragones de cómodos.

\- Esto es una basura. – Dijo molesto. – Dame un poco más, necesito pagar la deuda.

\- Que tiene que te echen fuera de casa, necrosante maloliente.

\- Oye eso es una ofensa. – Señalándole con el dedo. – Aparte no es de esa deuda a lo que me refiero, es otra que tengo.

\- Ah no ¿entonces cuál? – Levantando una ceja una criatura de aspecto anfibio.

\- Digamos que yo le pedí… al gran Cipher un favor de amigo a amigo.

\- Sabes muy bien que eres un maldito mentiroso y que Cipher no tendría de amigo a un necrosante como tú.

\- Estamos en veremos… si me acepta parte de su pandilla de secuaces maniáticos, cubro el perfil. – Colocando una sonrisa. – Mírame hasta tengo la pinta y soy bueno cazando.

\- Ja, y yo soy un dueño con negocio reconocible y respetable en el multiverso. – Dijo. – Ni tú mismo te crees la mentirota que te echaste.

\- Cierra el puto hocico, sé que el gran Bill Cipher me aceptara como su mano derecha. – Menciono orgulloso. – Solo que tengo que pagarle.

\- Lo sabía.

\- Por favor dame un poco más.

\- No Isgar. – Dijo. – Vete a tirar mierda en otra parte, tengo más clientes que atender. – Colocando la ficha de unidad. – Tómalo o déjalo.

\- Bastardo anfibio. – Musito molesto.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nada. – Tomando la ficha.

Caminando por los rincones de la ciudad noto a un grupo de criaturas enormes que miraban fijamente a uno de los secuaces de Bill, colocar un afiche en las paredes y anuncios, viendo como los criminales embozaban una sonrisa y armaban un escalando saliendo corriendo en sus vehículos y tomando sus armas. Isgar se acercó y vio el anuncio, abriendo sus orbitas sin vida a la imagen que publicaron y la enorme recompensa que daban.

Recompensa: Se busca humana femenina "Mabel Pines" viva, traer ante Bill Cipher. Quien la encuentre se le concederá todo lo que desee sin excepción alguna.

Tomo el cartel entre sus manos y embozo una sonrisa siniestra.

\- Vaya… estuve trayendo un enorme tesoro todo este tiempo. – Riendo de forma oscura. – No debe estar muy lejos esa terrana.

Sin perder el tiempo corrió a su vehículo y parte de sus armas y equipamiento, iba buscarla cueste lo que cueste.

[…]

Mabel miraba como la gente cruzaba sin problema alguno. Ella estaba esperanzada de cruzar teniendo a la mano su pasaporte hecho en la dimensión X-47, cuando de repente unos sujetos robustos aparecieron. Su apariencia era idéntica al chico que conoció hace unas horas atrás; piel pálida y ojos sin vida. Los sujetos misteriosos comenzaron a retirar prendas e incluso buscar en sus rostros una seña en particular, hasta que uno de los sujetos llamo con una voz profunda.

La castaña tuvo que mover al brazalete para buscar el idioma, cuando por fin lo encontró pudo entenderle.

\- ¡Buscamos a la fugitiva Mabel Pines! – Grito el sujeto. – Entrégate chica por las buenas. – Dijo el sujeto.

En ese instante la chica se congelo en su lugar, más cuando alzaron el cartel con la imagen de su rostro. Ella comenzó a retroceder lentamente. La multitud comenzó a entrar en estado pánico cuando comenzaron a disparar entre la gente. Mabel se cubrió la boca para ahogar un grito de miedo, la chica comenzó alejarse del único lugar que podría tener un acceso para regresar a casa. En ese momento un chico la tomo entre los hombros y cubrió su boca llevándola a un callejón, ella lucho para zafarse pero en ese instante escucho la voz de aquel sujeto que la ayudo cuando llego a esta dimensión.

\- Shh... silencio o nos descubrirán. –Dijo el cazador.

Mabel obedeció y miro con sus orbes brillantes al chico no muerto. Siendo guiada por él para salir del conflicto. La llevo a escondidas por el mercado cuidándola durante el trayecto del camino.

\- Terrana coloca tus manos en mi brazo. – Dijo. – Y recarga tu cabeza.

\- Pero…

\- Hazlo. – Sonando una voz dura y fría.

Envolvió sus manos en su brazo y se apoyó su cabeza en el hombro, el chico no era muy alto pero era lo suficiente como para que Mabel le llegara a la mitad de sus hombros.

Cuando llegaron a su vehículo la subió con delicadeza y la llevo a las afueras de la ciudad, llevándola a los terrenos de caza cerca de un lago. Mabel no protesto durante el camino con tal de escapar de aquellos sujetos amenazantes; se encontraba triste sabiendo que no podría cruzar el portal. En cuanto estuvieron lo bastante apartados se detuvo en un prado.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarme. – Bajándose del vehículo. – Por un momento pensé que me capturarían.

\- Sí yo también pensé lo mismo. – Sacando su arma para apuntar a la chica. – Bill Cipher te busca terrana.

\- No… - Girándose con miedo para ver al cazador apuntarle.

Saco de su bolsillo el cartel con la descripción. - Aquí dice: humana femenina de estatura chica, cabello castaño oscuro, piel clara y ojos color avellana; viste un suéter fucsia con la imagen de una llave, falda azul cielo. Responde al nombre de Mabel Pines alias la Estrella fugaz. Se entregara una recompensa estando viva. – Curvando una sonrisa enorme. – Vaya todo lo que uno desee.

\- Por favor no lo hagas. – Suplico.

\- Lo siento, son negocios. – Tirando del gatillo para aturdirla con una descarga de 300 voltios dejándola inconsciente. – Suerte que le atine a no matarla. – Guardando su arma. – Okey para adentro. – Lanzando la red para envolverla completamente.

Saco un aparato buscando una buena recepción de señal, aplico las coordenadas correctas y llamo al reino de las pesadillas siendo contactado por uno de los secuaces de la elite de Bill.

\- ¿Quién te dio permiso para usar esta señal?

\- Tengo lo que buscan, pedazos de inútiles.

\- Te atrevas a ofendernos necrosante. – Dijo un monstruo de las pesadillas.

\- Dile a Cipher que planeo negociar y que se prepare. – Comento. – Tengo a la famosa Mabel Pines en mis manos.

\- Esperemos que no mientas. – Rió una de las criaturas. – Sabes lo que le pasan a los de tu especie.

\- Créanme que ese estúpido triangulo estará feliz de tener de regreso a su prisionera.

\- Envía la captura. – Cortando la línea.

\- De acuerdo. – Poso el aparato para tomarle una foto a la chica inconsciente. – Sonríe terrana. – Una vez que finalizo la captura de la fotografía la envió, junto con las coordenadas de su ubicación. – Solo hay que esperar a que llegue.

Durante ese rato el chico vio a la mujer de pies a cabeza, lucia de una apariencia débil y frágil. Muy pequeña de estatura, y delgada. Busco en su mochila algo de valor para después vender, aunque decidió no sacar nada ya que la vendería toda completa la mochila.

Comenzó a examinar su cuerpo levantando la ropa y mirando su piel blanquecina, portaba finas líneas de cicatrices. Aparto su ropa interior examinando y comprobando su estado.

\- Sí que es mujer. – Tocando su pecho y apretándolo contra su mano, viendo su tamaño. – Pero si es una cría. – Acomodando su ropa. - ¿Qué querrá Cipher con ella?

Observo en la parte de su cuello una línea delgada y oscura en forma horizontal. Rasco la zona para comprobar si no era una mancha, notando que era una marca de contrato.

\- Waow es una marca de contrato de vida. – Dijo sonando con un tono de envidia. – Maldita terrana suertuda, ¿Qué habrás sido? Nadie se gana una confianza tan grande.

Isgar se miró las manos de color enfermo, su piel cada día tenía peor condición. Se colocó unos guantes sin recubrimiento en los dedos, para ocultar los gajos de carne que se desprendían de sus costuras y de la misma piel. Apretó un puño y miro de forma oscura a la chica.

\- Un poco más y tendré un famoso deseo del grandísimo Bill Cipher. – Sonando esperanzado. – Y tal vez así recapacite el triángulo en ofrecerme ser parte de su ejército.

[…]

En otra parte un ente demoniaco se encontraba en su trono mirando los vórtices y cada entrada de portal. Uno de los monstruos se acercó y le notifico el aviso.

\- Amo Cipher, un vástago necrosante encontró a la chica.

\- ¿Dónde? – Pregunto interesado, no había tenido noticias de la humana en bastante tiempo.

\- Prado Terra; dimensión F-14 a tan solo 8 kilometros. – Comento la criatura. – Aquí la imagen.

El demonio de los sueños entrecerró su ojo y con un leve chasquido de dedos reventó la cabeza del monstruo esparciendo el contenido de sus órganos por el suelo, varios súbditos vieron la escena y rieron entre otros solo se acercaron a devorarlo lo que quedaba de la criatura.

\- Creo que les fui muy claro que nada de daños en ella. – Comento Bill. – Yo soy el quien decidirá su método de tortura y castigo. – Riendo como loco. – _Solo espera un poco Pines_ – Musito.

Se adentró a uno de los portales para viajar a la dichosa dimensión.

[…]

La noche llegaba a ese mundo y Mabel iba despertando de su adolorido sueño, vio al sujeto que estaba sentado en el prado limpiando su pistola. Trato de reincorporarse sentándose, pero la red se lo impedía obligándola a permanecer acostada de lado.

\- Despertaste terrana. – Dijo Isgar sin mirarla.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? – Pregunto Mabel.

\- Vales mucho.

\- Hace unas horas me ayudaste.

\- Hace unas horas no sabía que te buscaban y que darían una gran recompensa por tu cabeza.

\- Pensé que eras bueno. – Menciono ella de forma decepcionada.

\- Pensaste mal terrana.

\- Deja de llamarme terrana. - Sonando molesta. – Tengo un nombre y ya te lo había dicho.

\- A las presas no se les llama por su nombre. – Respondió. – Acostúmbrate.

\- Isgar… por favor libérame. – Dijo. – Tengo miedo, lo que estés haciendo no lo hagas. – Soltando un suspiro de frustración. – Ese maldito dorito está loco y es un maldito mentiroso. – Comento. – Crees que prometerá lo que ofrece. Tengo trece años y estoy más consciente de que es una trampa para ti y más para mí.

\- Guarda silencio. – Aventando una piedra llegándole a pegar en su brazo. – Hablas mucho.

\- Bill te matara y a mi llevara de regreso a su odiosa dimensión, donde de seguro descargara su ira contra mí.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – Pregunto, es cierto que tenía curiosidad por saber lo que hizo la pequeña para enfurecer a un demonio.

\- Nada. – Dije. – Solo quería regresar a casa.

\- ¿Casa?

\- Yo… - Tomando una respiración. – Caí accidentalmente dentro de un portal, fui arrastrada a una dimensión desconocida para mí. – Apretando la tela de su suéter. – Lo primero que vi fue a ese maldito triangulo isósceles de un solo ojo. – Odiaba recordar esos momentos la hacían sentir con ganas de romper a llorar. – Fui una tonta al decirle que caí en su mundo. Más si le pedí regresar pero él… me ofreció formar parte de su ejército de rarezas. – Menciono molesta. – Yo me moleste y le dije no y seguí insistiendo en volver.

\- Eres una idiota, como se te ocurre rechazar una oferta tan buena. – Dijo molesto el chico. – No sabes la gran propuesta que te dio el gran Cipher.

\- Tenía miedo. – Dije. – Y sigo teniéndolo. – Recordando con terror en su voz. – Después de rechazar su proposición… me amenazo con torturarme y hacerme cosas crueles como electrocutarme. Vi como esos monstruos me iban rodeando y lo único que pude hacer fue… entrar a uno de esos portales al azar, solo para poder escapar.

\- Me sorprende lo idiota que puedes ser terrana. – Viéndola con desagrado. – Descuida cuando llegue el gran Bill Cipher te pondrá en su lugar y tal vez, si merezcas esos castigos.

\- Me va matar. – Dijo asustada.

\- Eso sería excelente. – Dijo. – No sabes cuantos anhelan mínimo morirse en vez de estarse pudriendo.

\- Suenas como si lo hubieses intentado. – Levantando una ceja de intriga.

\- No es que lo haya intentado. – Dijo. – Lo hice y no funciono.

El chico rasco su cabeza y levanto la mirada al cielo, mostrándose nostálgico antes de lanzar un bufido por el aire.

\- Es un terrible infierno ser un puto no muerto. – Comento. – No puedes sentir, no tienes percepción del dolor ni las sensaciones, ni mucho menos disfrutar de una buena comida, no hay calor ni frío. Las hembras como tú… no las puedes disfrutar porque careces de irrigación sanguínea. – Mirando la piel de sus brazos. – Cada maldito día de mierda tienes que tragar entre seis o siete botellas de sangre fresca… por que la puta sangre coagulada la eliminas por el único medio de expulsarla por la boca. No puedes morir y tu cerebro es una agonía cada noche. – Volteando a ver a la castaña con sus ojos abiertos de la impresión. – Sabes la horrible sensación de no poder dormir y estarte ahogando en un mar de celos y envidia al ver a otros seres vivir normalmente.

\- Isgar.

\- Lo peor es que entra las ganas de arrancar la piel o morder a cualquiera que se te cruce. – Dijo. – Eres apetitosa, te ves apetitosa y sé que tienes un buen sabor. Sin olvidar que tienes un aroma y un calor que volvería loco a cualquier hombre o criatura. – Menciono. – Pero para un no muerto nada de eso tiene sentido si no sientes nada.

\- Isgar… tengo mucho miedo, por favor, por favor por lo que más quieras. – Dijo. – No me entregues a él.

\- Eres mi oportunidad para volver a ser un terrano. – Dijo. – Estuve mucho tiempo separado de casa.

\- Tú también eres…

En ese momento se escucharon los ojo-cielagos de Bill revolotear a lo lejos.

\- Ya viene.

\- No, no, no. – Dijo temblorosa. – No lo hagas, no me entregues.

\- Silencio.

\- No quiero que me encuentre.

\- No hay otra opción. – Apuntando con su arma. – Quiero volver a ser lo que era antes.

\- No… - Soltando lágrimas en sus ojos. – Dipper…. Tío Stan… Soos… - Sollozando. – Mama y papa… no quiero que ese demonio llegue.

\- ¿Tienes familia?

\- Por favor déjame ir. – Susurro tristemente agachando su cabeza. – No sabes lo que me harán, el planea lastimarme. Enserio quiero regresar a casa… quiero ver a mis padres, a mi hermano y mis tíos.

\- Casa… - Dijo Isgar mirando serio hacia un punto en la nada. – Regresar a casa. – Recordando su hogar devastado por las ruinas y escombros. Toda la gente no muerta andando por las calles de la dimensión F-14. Nadie teniendo respeto en ellos y siempre tratándolos como basura.

\- Por favor, sé que eres una buena persona Isgar. – Tallándose las lágrimas. – Déjame ir, te lo suplico.

\- Yo solía ser un terrano. – Dijo serio. – Tengo recuerdos terranos, yo era alguien normal. Podía respirar, mi sangre circulaba por mi cuerpo y no era coagulada, podía sentir calor y frio, yo lloraba incluso… me encantaba comer los alimentos que comían los terranos. – Vio a Mabel entre sus redes y el como había dejado de luchar, sus lágrimas cayendo sin cesar. - De que sirve ser un necrófago, si no puedo sentir como solía ser. – Agachando la mirada. – No soy un terrano, aun si volviera… no tengo un hogar al cual regresar. – Viendo su apariencia. – Yo morí cuando solo tenía 18 años.

Saco un cuchillo y corto las redes liberando a la castaña y levantándola del brazo para después empujarla.

\- Dentro del prado, entre los arbustos de moras venenosas. – Dijo. – Ahí hay un portal. – Guardando sus cosas. – No sé adónde lleva o que dimensión es, no sabría decirlo es como una puta ruleta. Pero sé que adonde te lleve, será lejos de este lugar del demonio.

\- Isgar.

\- Vete estúpida terrana. – Menciono. – Yo diré que huiste o simplemente buscare un reemplazo.

\- Pero ellos no son tontos.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo. – Supongo que me lo merecía por hacer tratos con un demonio vil y cruel.

\- ¿Cuál fue tu deuda?

\- Eso no se dice terrana. – Embozando una sonrisa. – Tú dime porque te busca.

\- Porque me quiere lastimar.

\- Bill no busca si no hay ningún motivo. –Dijo. – Y estoy seguro que tú deuda es más grande que la mía. Así que lárgate y aprovecha para irte.

\- Gracias. – Dándole un abrazo. – Eres una buena persona.

\- Solo vete. – Dijo, colocando una mirada nostálgica. – No dejes que te encuentre. – Separándose de ella.

Observo como corría tomando sus cosas, el chico embozo una sonrisa y preparo sus armas a que llegara su destino, ser recibido por los secuaces de Bill.

\- Chica no sabes lo que estás haciendo. – Tronando sus dedos y rompiendo parte de sus falanges. – Bueno no todos los días se escapa la novia de un demonio de los sueños.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta vio a Bill con una parte de su pandilla rodear al chico, mientras se pulía las uñas de la mano admirándolas con detenimiento.

\- Escuche que tienes a la humana. – Dijo. - ¿Dónde está?

Isgar trago nervioso y vio a Bill. - Sabes que me equivoque… pensé que era una humana pero resultó ser un animal muy mal herido con ropa terrana.

\- Nadie es tan estúpido para llamar urgentemente. – Dijo Kriptos. – Menos enviar una imagen.

\- Es enserio no vi ninguna terrana. – Dijo. – Saben que me equivoque de imagen, en realidad un amigo me lo pasó.

\- Mientes. – Dijo en tono sombrío el ente demoniaco. – Puedo leer tu mente y tus últimos recuerdos. – Fijando su mirada en el chico. - ¿A qué portal se fue?

\- Quien sabe estúpido triangulo, de seguro se perdió la chica… que formaste contrato. – Lanzando una carcajada. – Puede terminar en cualquiera, es muy estúpida para saber dónde meterse.

\- Ese es el problema, cadáver putrefacto. – Curvando su ojo. – Esa chica entre más se aleje más le ira peor en su castigo.

\- Mabel se fue y punto. – Dijo el chico colocando una mirada desafiante.

\- Nadie la llama por su nombre. – Tomando del cuello al chico. – Ultima oportunidad ¿Dónde está la chica?

\- La terrana se ha ido, grandísimo imbécil. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Ella es libre y regresara a casa.

\- Ahora te recuerdo. – Dijo Bill. – ¿Isgar? – Soltando una sonora carcajada. – Como te va tu vida de no muerto junto a los demás que condenaste chico.

\- Siendo el mismo puto infierno.

\- Tú deuda es saldada chico. – Invocando sus brazos sombra se aferró a cada extremidad del cuerpo del chico. – Dicen que los no muerto, no pueden eliminarse fácilmente. – Comenzando a tirar de sus piernas y brazos hasta el punto de romper sus músculos y piel, desgarrando la carne putrefacta y soltando sangre coagulada y negra. – No hay más dolor que sufrir una agonía de soledad y sin sensaciones. Eres idéntico a un recipiente vació sin un propósito el cual su existir.

\- Mátame. – Pidió el chico arrancado de sus extremidades.

\- No, sufre intentando repararte. – Cortando cada pedazo de su cuerpo y esparciendo sus entrañas por el suelo. – Vive tu propio infierno chico.

Bill busco a su alrededor a la pequeña humana, a través de su aroma y pasos que dejaba por el suelo. No estaba muy lejos del lugar, tenía que ser rápido. Su cuerpo brillo fuertemente al saber que estaba cerca.

[...]

Mabel corrió una larga distancia por el prado de flores de dientes de león, observo una mata de arbustos y se acercó a paso cauteloso teniendo cuidado de no tropezar o lastimarse. Al apartar el follaje pudo divisar un portal de color gris con negro.

\- No parece muy seguro. Pero es la única oportunidad, puede ser mi forma de regresar a casa. – Dijo temerosa, lanzo una mirada atrás de su espalda, notando al ente triangular verla con su ojo ensanchado. – Bill.

\- Aléjate de ahí. – Le amenazo, brillando su cuerpo triangular. – No entres o será mucho peor de lo que te imaginas.

\- ¿Por qué brillas? - Dijo Mabel extrañada. – Eso es… sangre. – Retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás lanzo un grito antes de sentir como era succionada a la fuerza, intento agarrarse de algo.

Bill apareció extendiendo su mano para agarrarla pero fue demasiado tarde la chica había caído dentro del portal. Aunque poco después el entro sin importarle a donde fuera con tal de seguirla.

[…]

Entre abriendo los ojos la chica se encontró dentro de una habitación elegante, atrás de ella había la estructura de un portal. Se levantó y observo la inscripción en una placa de metal que estaba marcado en letras y números: Portal NY-11.

Las puertas se abrieron y se revelo un sujeto alto y elegante siendo escoltado por sus guardias. Una espada se posó en el cuello de la castaña amenazando con rebanarla si llegara a moverse.

\- Una intrusa. – Dijo el sujeto mientras alzaba su espada. – Pero es algo curioso.

Mabel se extrañó al escuchar al sujeto frente a ella, su voz sonaba calmada y con su idioma.

\- Hace mucho que no vemos un humano. – Acercándose a la chica. – Eres perfecta.

No sabría a donde había caído esta vez, pero estaba segura que ese lugar no era su dimensión o ninguna de las paralelas. Pero de algo si sabia y es que cada chico lindo, no trae nada de buenas intenciones en ayudarla.

.

.

.

Continuara.

No me maten me tarde en actualizar, aunque ya había dicho que los capítulos pueden ser quincenales o de doble o triple capítulo por semana XD

 **Notas informativas:**

 **Cipselas*:** _fruto procedente de un ovario bicarpelar ínfero con pericarpio seco separado de la semilla. Ej: diente de león, pipas de girasol. Con frecuencia las cipselas tienen un penacho plumoso que colabora en la dispersión del fruto mediante el viento, este penacho puede disponerse directamente sobre el fruto o situarse al final de uan prolongación que se conoce como pico._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII: Hermosas Criaturas**

.

.

.

\- ¿Cómo rayos termine aquí? – Dijo Mabel con el rostro desencajado ante la extraña situación que estaba presente.

Ella se encontraba sentada en una enorme mesa oscura con decoración elegante, a sus lados había varios chicos sentados a su lado que portaban cuernos a los lados de su cabeza y algunos traían cola no importaba el tamaño, si era chico o grande. Se volteó a ver nuevamente su apariencia examinando su vestimenta. Llevaba un fino vestido de seda largo color crema de tirantes delgados, revelando parte de la piel de sus hombros y espalda baja. Su pelo iba recogido en un molote alto con una pinza en forma de flores violetas, a los lados llevaba dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, su fleco estaba levemente levantado mostrando más su frente. Una capa de maquillaje; entre rubor de color melocotón, sombra de ojos rosado y un tinte rojo en sus labios, le hacían ver un poco más madura.

\- Señorita beba esto. – Dijo un chico de cabello albino, ojos azul cielo y cuernos similares a un carnero. Le tendía una copa de plata. – Esto esta delicioso, tiene un sabor que le gustara. Aparte no la he visto comer ni tomar nada, desde que llego.

\- Ah… gracias. – Tomando la copa viendo el líquido rojizo y espeso. - ¿Qué es?

\- Sangre. – Menciono el chico con una sonrisa media. – Es muy deliciosa.

\- Ah… muchas gracias pero no tienes agua. – Dejando la copa a un lado.

\- ¡Ah es cierto! Se me olvidaba que eres humana. – Tomando otra copa para intercambiarla. – Ten, esta no contiene. – Guiñándole el ojo.

\- Ahmm… gracias. – Viendo el contenido que era un líquido transparente.

\- Esta vez sí es agua. – Contesto, viendo que no le tomaba confianza aun.

\- Oye preciosa no quieres fruta. – Dijo otro chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos amatista con cuernos de ciervo al frente. – Te gustara acaban de recogerla, tenemos de todo; mango, naranjas, melón, sandía. – Tomando un poco con un tenedor. – Todo es fresco y jugoso.

\- No habrá problema si como una pieza. – Dijo Mabel tomando un pedazo de piña y fresas, antes de comerlas y saborear el jugo de estas que explotaron sus papilas. – Que rico. – Colocando una expresión de felicidad.

\- Tenemos también dulces. – Menciono un chico similar a su edad con el cabello corto de color azabache y ojos grisáceos, portaba unos enormes cuernos de carnero y una cola pequeña a un rabo de color blanco. De su boca se mostraba unos pequeños colmillos. – A mí me gustan estos. – Señalando un plato de macarrón de diversos colores y sabores. – Mis favoritos son los frutos rojos.

\- ¿Puedo tomar uno?

\- Los que gustes borreguita. – Colocando una sonrisa, tocando su mano. – Vaya sí que eres muy suavecita como dicen.

\- Pero tú también lo eres. – Respondió Mabel tomando la mano del chico y tentando su piel. – Es como tocar una pluma o el algodón.

\- Nosotros somos algo diferentes, preciosura. – Comento otro chico de pelo verde menta sujetado a una coleta y con dos pequeños cuernos en su frente. – Hace tiempo que no teníamos como invitados a humanos en nuestra dimensión.

\- ¿Qué es aquí? – Pregunto ella con curiosidad.

\- Un paraíso. – Comento el albino. – Te gustara mucho, que no querrás irte.

De repente se abrieron las puertas haciendo que todos se levantaran y formaran un saludo colocando una mano en su pecho e inclinándose. La castaña los imito pero en su caso tomo un poco de su vestido alzándolo e inclinándose, como lo hacían las sirvientas que estaban atrás de ella. Esperaron a que terminara de entrar al comedor aquel sujeto de cabello rebelde y rojizo, llevaba un traje oscuro con varios emblemas relucientes en oro; tal vez medallas de conmemoración. Ladeo su mirada a dirección a la castaña encontrándose con la suya, mientras mantenía una expresión neutra. Sin mostrar alguna emoción en su rostro. En cuanto llego a su asiento hizo una señal a todos para que continuaran con lo que hacían, volviendo a sus asientos.

\- ¿Quién es? – Dijo ella. – Solo lo vi una vez, cuando llegue aquí.

\- Él es Fenrir de Fanel. – Tomando un sorbo a su copa. – Es un Fata* muy astuto.

\- Discúlpeme pero… ¿Qué es un Fata? – Pregunto Mabel.

\- Son criaturas extraordinarias con diversas formas y poderes, son similares en apariencia como tú. Pero tienen sus características que lo definen de ustedes; poseen una inmaculada gran belleza de buena clase, aunque su actitud y personalidad puede ser todo lo contradictorio, ya que suelen ser arrogantes. – Menciono. – Excepto Fenrir parece que nació en cuna de oro y con las damas cayendo a sus pies, a pesar de ser nuestro líder muy serio.

\- Lastimosamente es nuestro lord comandante, rey y soberano que debemos dirigir nuestros respetos, aun cuando no estamos de acuerdo en algunas decisiones. – Comento el chico albino.

\- Por cierto no me contestaron a mi pregunta, ¿Qué lugar es? – Pregunto nuevamente la castaña mientras comía otro macarrón de la charola.

\- Estas en el palacio de los Fanel. – Comento el chico de cabello cobrizo, mientras devoraba los dulces de una manera rápida, sin dejarle uno. – Un lugar exclusivo para algunas personas.

\- ¿Pero es una dimensión? – Volvió a repetir su pregunta, aclarando su punto de lo que quería saber.

\- Ah a eso te refieres. – Comento el azabache, llevándose un dedo a la punta de su labio. – Estas en la dimensión X-03, no es muy fácil de encontrar. Eso creo, no me hagas mucho caso.

\- Nuestro lord nos comentó que llegaste de la NY-11. – Dijo el albino. – ¿Sabes que hemos intentado entrar a esa dimensión?

\- ¿Qué es ahí? – Colocando una expresión de confusión en lo que decían.

\- Bromeas, ¿verdad? – Comento el albino colocando un ceño fruncido. – Es la tierra, donde viven los de tu especie.

\- Tierra… - Sonando esperanzada. – Dime ¿se puede volver? Me refiero abrir el portal. – Tomandolo del brazo.

\- Lo hemos intentado, el abrir el portal y tratar de hacer que funcione. - Dijo. – Pero nada abre esa dimensión, pero tú llegaste en el momento oportuno y eso es bueno.

\- Podemos intentar ¿abrirlo? – Dijo Mabel tratando de convencerlo. – Puede que haya una oportunidad.

\- Lo dudo chica. – Comento el chico de cabello cobrizo. – Cuando una humana llega significa solo una cosa. – Colocando una sonrisa de sus caninos.

El chico pelirrojo que estaba sentado en la silla principal y llevaba casi la mitad de la merienda, se levantó tomando su copa y golpeando con una cuchara de oro el cristal de este, llamando la atención de los presentes. Aclaro un poco su voz y embozo una leve curvatura en su boca, como si intentara sonreír. Mabel miro con atención al sujeto, viendo como este le regresaba la mirada y no la apartaba de ella, solo para regresar con sus aliados.

\- Mis leales súbditos… Ayer tuvimos la agradable noticia de encontrar a una humana en nuestro territorio, francamente en la sala abandonada donde estaba el portal. – Dirigiendo una mirada a la chica para señalarla. – Hace más de 120 años que no teníamos a una invitada. – Explico. - Hoy es el momento y creo que todos lo tienen presente, lo hemos esperado por tanto tiempo. – Dejando la copa en la mesa. – Mañana por la noche se llevara la ceremonia de aviso a este reino, donde anunciaremos nuestro resurgimiento y reconocimiento ante la sociedad. Demonios pecadores y humanos, se abrirá las puertas a los viajeros extranjeros. – Colocando una expresión seria en sus ojos caoba. – También daré ese aviso tan importante a ustedes; contraeré nupcias con la humana. Notificando a todos los demonios de que ella es mía.

Todos los demonios aplaudieron y exclamaron de alegría, mientras que la castaña se quedó congelada en su asiento viendo con horror lo que había escuchado.

" _ **Acaso había dicho ese extraño sujeto que se casaría con ella"**_

\- _Esto es peor que los gnomos._ – Musito en voz baja la castaña mientras se encogía en su asiento.

\- Ese es nuestro rey. – Dijo el albino ladeando una sonrisa ladina, como si hubiera previsto la acción de la chica. – Siéntete como en casa hermosa dama, te adaptaras muy rápido.

\- Es una broma. – Sin creer lo que decían. Debía ser una pesadilla.

\- No, no es ninguna broma. – Dijo el azabache. Trono los dedos y una de las sirvientas que estaban paradas a unos metros atrás de ellos, se acercó con una jarra de vino y le sirvió en su copa con delicadeza. – Serás la esposa de nuestro querido, Lord Fenrir. – Bebiendo de su copa. - ¡Felicidades por su compromiso!

\- Esto debe ser un error – Dijo Mabel. – Yo no puedo casarme.

\- Haces chistes muy divertidos hermosa dama. – Comento el chico de cabello cobrizo. – Tienes otro que contar.

\- Necesito… ir al baño ¿tienen uno? – Levantándose de su silla.

\- Sí, Fiore te llevara. – Le hizo un gesto a la sirvienta para que se acercara. – Fiore lleva a nuestra invitada al baño, tal vez necesita refrescarse sus ideas.

\- A sus órdenes, mi señor. – Haciendo un reverencia.

Siguió a la sirvienta de cabello corto castaño oscuro hasta fuera del comedor, caminando a paso lento para hacer más tiempo, observo a sus alrededor notando los pasillo iluminados con lámparas de pared. La estructura del lugar le recordaba a los castillos del renacimiento, que veía en los libros de historia o en el museo, cuando Dipper y ella iban a visitarlo con sus padres. Los bordes garigoleados, entre columnas y pedestales que sostenían los más finos jarrones con diamantes y perlas relucientes. En las paredes había retratos de mujeres hermosas portando vestidos elegantes y expresando una sonrisa en sus rostros.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunto Mabel, pero no recibió respuesta alguna de la sirvienta.

\- Aquí es. – Le señalo el baño.

\- Perdón… pero no lo decía enserio, solo quería salir un poco. – Diciendo avergonzada. – Ya sabes necesitaba respirar un poco y despejar mi mente.

\- Usted mintió a un demonio. – Dijo sorprendida la sirvienta.

\- No creo que sea el primero. – Comento, recordando al triangulo enfadado que dejo en la primera dimensión. – Solo que necesitaba salir de ahí, me tomaron por sorpresa de ese anuncio. Diciendo que yo me casaría con su rey… eso me saco de mis pensamientos y me hicieron, ya sabes dudar tener miedo y eso.

\- Pero fuiste elegida o ¿no? – Menciono la dama. – Eres muy joven, es la primera vez que veo a una muy joven.

\- Es que tengo tan solo 13 años.

\- ¿Porque mandarían a una niña? – Llevándose una mano a su barbilla, mientras la examinaba con la mirada.

\- No. Yo solo llegue aquí por accidente.

\- No deberías mentir. – Sin creerle.

\- Digo la verdad.

\- Al amo no le gustara nada de esto. – Comento la chica. – Sería mejor que no dijeras nada, la ira de un Fata es horrible. – Aconsejo mientras fruncía la ceja. – Te has metido en un gran problema.

\- Lo sé, pero yo no tuve la culpa. – Dijo. – Fue un accidente que digamos.

\- Pues trata de solo obedecer y complacer a nuestro señor. – Dijo Fiore. – Casarte es tu opción más sensata.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme en este lugar. – Dijo antes de salir corriendo lejos de ella. – Iré recoger mis cosas y me iré. - Buscando sus cosas donde las había dejado cuando la trajeron a la habitación, no estaba muy lejos. Abrió la puerta de madera y camino apresurada dentro de la habitación. Tomo su bolso y el brazalete, ya que se lo había retirado cuando descubrió que hablaban su lengua. – Solo debo de irme y encontrar otro portal. No será tan difícil. – Sonriendo. – Son lindos esos chicos, pero no está en mis planes casarme o enamorarme. Debo salir de aquí.

Mabel comenzó a correr por los pasillos, bajando los enormes escalones y viendo la puerta grande de madera pesada, media casi 4 metros de alto. Tiro de los cerrojos pero no conseguía abrirla.

\- ¿Tan pronto te vas? – Hablo con voz profunda el pelirrojo, recargado en el barandal. – Si apenas vas llegando, lindo sacrificio. – Tarareando un risa.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Mabel con el rostro lleno de sorpresa. – Creo que están equivocados. Yo no puedo contraer matrimonio. – Protesto la castaña – Soy demasiado joven solo tengo 13 años y aparte solo llevas de conocerme desde… ayer. Nadie puede casarse en tan poco tiempo. – Colocando sus manos en su cintura. – No es el cuento de cenicienta o la bella durmiente.

\- No hay problema con la edad, ni con el tiempo en conocernos. – Dijo, mientras caminaba a paso lento. – Serás mi esposa, eres ideal.

\- Debe ser un error. – Retrocediendo. – No puedo casarme, debo irme, debo regresar a casa.

\- _Yo no haría eso si fuera tú._ – Hablo en voz baja el albino que apareció a su lado. – Negar la propuesta de un Fata es un deshonor muy grande.

\- No pueden obligarme a casarme. – Dijo molesta.

\- Planeas desobedecerme. – Entrecerrando su mirada. – Bien hace tiempo que un humano no me desobedecía, será divertido. – Desenfundando su espada la lanzo cerca de ella rozando su mejilla, provocándole un corte, una fina línea rojiza hacía aparecer las gotas de sangre. – Te enseñare un poco de disciplina. – Sonriendo. – No es por esa misma razón que se revelan mi ejército contra mí. Ellos saben que si lo hacen, morirán en un instante – Camino hacia ella tomándola bruscamente del brazo.

\- No. – Golpeando su mano. – Suéltame.

\- Por cierto, se bienvenida al dimensión de "Las Penitencias". – Comento. – Aquí todos los que han llegado son criaturas y seres del inframundo con ellos. – Lanzando una mirada a los presentes. –Siéntete alagada, casi nunca tenemos humanos en esta dimensión. – Acariciando su mejilla. – Son seres efímeros y frágiles, que rara vez llegan a alegrarnos nuestra vida. – Embozando una sonrisa. - Y tu viajera. – Acercándose a su oído. – Nos casaremos.

Tiro de su brazo y la llevo arrastras fuera del recibidor, mientras que los demás demonios veían como se la llevaban lejos. Desde los lejos sus ojos se iluminaban de un color rojizo fulminante, revelando su apariencia. Como lo seres temibles que engañaron a Mabel.

\- La va castigar. – Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica el albino. – Hace tiempo que no escuchamos los gritos de una humana femenina.

\- ¿Cuánto ha sido? – Dijo el demonio de cabello verde menta. – ¿200 años de la última mujer que se revelo?

\- Este lugar ha estado polvoriento. – Comento el azabache. – Lo bueno que esa chica ha comido nuestros alimentos.

\- Tendremos pronto nuevo juguete. – Viendo a las sirvientas. – Como lo fueron anteriormente ellas.

\- Toda humana que llega hay que darle su proceso. – Comento otro demonio de cabello violeta y mirada azulada.

\- De eso se encarga nuestro lord comandante.

 **[…]**

Mabel PV

A veces me preguntaba si todos estos viajes han sido pura mala suerte, oh me da indicar que todos odian a los humanos. Su mano mantenía un agarre fuerte en mi brazo, tirando y apretando mi piel. Llegamos a una habitación sumamente elegante, en la que fui soltada cuando ingresamos dentro del dormitorio. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar estaba totalmente desprotegida, no tenía con que defenderme. Solo mi mochila y el aparato que sostenía en mis manos. Nunca había estado en esta clase de situaciones; bueno una vez y fue un gnomo que también intento obligarme a casarme con él.

\- Por favor no me hagas daño.

\- Silencio. – Retirándose el saco de su uniforme elegante.

\- No… - Retrocedió alejándose del pelirrojo hasta chocar con la pared. – No, no, no quiero.

Tiro del vestido rompiendo la tela haciéndola jirones, como si se tratase de papel, retiro mi ropa a la fuerza dejándome desnuda ante él. No sé qué lograba al desnudarme o que buscaba. Luche por tratar de apartar sus manos y su agarre, pero no conseguía provocarle daño. Tomo mi rostro y apretó mis mejillas para plantar un beso brusco sobre mis labios.

Un beso… no es suave ni nada lindo, no es como mi primer beso que tuve con Marmando. Tampoco es como el segundo beso que me dio ese chico misterioso; no era cálido ni amable. Nada era bonito y solo dolía.

Odiaba todo esto, quería escapar, quería que alguien viniera y me rescatada… no importa quién. Arañe sus manos, para ver si provocaba algún daño, pero nada lo detenía. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, sentía que se me fuera a salir en cualquier momento, no dejaba de temblar completamente… miedo, tenía mucho miedo.

" _ **Alguien ayúdeme"**_

PV Normal

El pelirrojo tomo sus manos apretándolas fuertemente y clavándolas a la pared, ataco nuevamente sus labios lacerado la piel a su paso y cortando con sus colmillos su labio inferior. La castaña ladeaba el rostro para que no siguiera besándola, algo que lo hizo frustrarse. La soltó dejándola caer en el suelo. Mabel intento cubrirse su desnudez con sus manos.

\- Siempre consigo lo que deseo. – Mostrando una mirada carmesí entre el color del caoba y rojo de los rubís. Esa mirada que reflejaba lujuria.

\- Basta. – Ella aventó un jarrón que estaba cerca de la mesita de noche hacia su rostro, aprovecho su distracción para correr hacia la puerta, pero inmediatamente fue tomada de la cintura en un agarre firme llevándola hacia la enorme cama con doseles oscuros. - ¡NO! – Lo más fuerte que podía.

El joven la azoto contra el colchón sujetando sus caderas y pegando su pelvis a su trasero, comenzó a moler su erección revestida fuertemente, simulando una penetración. Mientras colocaba mordidas y chupones en su espalda, siendo pequeños tatuajes, sus manos se dirigieron a su pequeño pecho en desarrollo, tirando de sus pezones. Mabel luchaba en su intento de liberarse de su agarre. Propinando patadas y jalando las sabanas.

\- Ayúdenme… - Gimió tristemente la castaña, aferrándose a las sabanas. – No, déjame.

\- Es extraño que un humano no caiga en el hechizo. – Pasando sus uñas por su espalda consiguiendo raspar su piel dejando marcas, que podrían durar unos cuantos días. – Pero descuida serás mía tarde o temprano.

\- Suéltame idiota. – Lanzando una patada en los costados, haciendo un intento para librarse de su agarre.

\- Grave error. – Menciono abofeteando su rostro provocando que sangrara de la nariz y que su aparato de ortodoncia lacerara en el interior de su boca. – Sera mejor que dejes de resistirte. – Lanzando golpes a sus costados.

\- Ahg…- Hundió su rostro en el colchón. Sus manos se debilitaban y los golpes la entumecieron del dolor.

Iba continuar cuando fueron interrumpidos por una de las sirvientas que ingreso a la habitación, llamando la atención del pelirrojo. Una chica de cabellera ondulada y platinada.

\- Karenina. – Menciono furioso. – Te he dicho varias veces que no interrumpas, cuando estoy ocupado.

\- Mi señor… se solicita su presencia en el gran salón. – Dijo ella. – Es sobre los preparativos de la ceremonia de aviso.

\- Lo olvidaba. – Sin apartar la mirada de la castaña que se encontraba debajo suyo. – Menudo fastidio es arreglar esto, pero si es la ceremonia. No hay que hacerlos esperar.

Se separó de la chica tomando sus prendas superiores y arreglándose su vestimenta, fue y tomo del cuello a la sirvienta para estrangularla cortando las vías aéreas.

\- No daré misericordia la próxima vez que interrumpas. – Soltándola. – Vigila a la chica, si intenta escapar te las veras muy serias conmigo.

Abandono la habitación el pelirrojo dejándolas solas, la sirvienta se masajeo la zona adolorida donde sostuvo su agarre. Vio a la joven castaña acomodarse en posición fetal y abrazarse a sí misma, sollozaba en silencio y temblaba violentamente. Se acercó a ella y dudaba si prestarle apoyo o no.

\- Quiero irme de aquí. – Soltó las palabras con melancolía la pequeña.

\- ¿Eres un sacrificio? – Pregunto la sirvienta aun rasposa de su voz.

\- Yo no soy un sacrificio. – Respondía débilmente de su voz. – Solo llegue por accidente aquí.

\- No saliste por el portal NY-11. – Menciono la sirvienta mientras miraba con tristeza a ella.

\- No. – Dijo. – No lo sé, yo solo cruce uno por accidente. Era un portal inestable, como dijo Isgar.

La sirvienta vio los hematomas que tenía en su cuerpo y las heridas que el mismo lord le había provocado a la castaña. Todas las sirvientas habían pasado por ese ritual, todas fueron una vez novia de aquel Fata sin corazón. Se volvía repetir ese proceso de círculo vicioso en aquel lugar.

Tomando una manta la cubrió para después sobar su espalda de forma maternal. Mabel se acercó a la joven lanzo una mirada rápida; su piel era morena y su melena era albina tan brillante como la luna, ojos grisáceos que reflejaban una mirada serena y calmada como la noche. Como un acto de reflejo la abrazo enterrando su rostro en su regazo, mientras se soltaba sollozando en su vestido largo y oscuro, cubierto con un mandil olanes.

\- Quiero salir… ayúdame a escapar. – Hablo la castaña. - ¿Tú puedes ayudarme?

\- Me gustaría ayudarte pequeña. – Mostrando sus cadenas y brazaletes alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. – Pero somos sirvientas al servicio de nuestro rey. No podemos hacer mucho, y los que antes eran nuestros preciados amigos… se volvieron viles y crueles con nosotros. – Comento. – No sabes cuantas chicas antes de ti, me pidieron lo mismo.

\- Te refieres a ellas, las pinturas. – Recordando los retratos que vio en el pasillo.

\- Sí.

\- No quiero estar aquí. – Dijo. – Ese sujeto es cruel. Ni me quiero imaginar a esos sujetos.

\- Descuida mientras seas la concubina, ellos no te harán daño. – Refiriéndose a los demonios que estaban sentados a su lado hace rato.

\- ¿Porque a ustedes las tratan diferente? – Pregunto.

\- Alguna vez fuimos reinas. – Dijo. - Todos ellos una vez nos trataron tan bien, pero cuando llega una humana a concebir un hijo de Fata… Se presentan dos opciones; si es varón es el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, pero si resulta ser mujer es eliminada mientras que la madre es convertida en parte de la servidumbre. Algunas les alargan la vida como castigo.

\- Yo no puedo ser madre… ni mucho menos quiero que ese sujeto me embarace. – Menciono. – Soy apenas una adolescente, no se de cuidar un niño. – Dijo. – Aparte mi madre me ha dicho que ese momento debe ser… especial. Con alguien que ames.

\- Nadie lo quiso. – Colocando una expresión triste.

Mabel comenzó a llorar de la impotencia al encontrarse desprotegida en aquel lugar, quería que esto fuera una maldita pesadilla, un mal sueño del cual despertarse pronto. Pero de algo estaba segura y eso es que no dejaría que ese sujeto se saliera con la suya y la tomara.

[…]

Más tarde regreso el pelirrojo a la habitación se encontraba cansado, esto alerto a la castaña quien inmediatamente se sentó en la cama. Mabel se cubrió con la manta y se alejó lo suficiente a la esquina de la cama matrimonial, viendo con temor al chico.

\- Aun no te tocare. – Menciono molesto mientras se recostaba en la cama, soltando un suspiro de sus labios. – ¿Humana sabes cantar? – Pregunto el pelirrojo.

No recibió respuesta de la chica al notarla incomoda con la situación. Fenrir lanzo una mirada rápida y poso su vista al techo de la cama.

\- - Es lógico que no hablaras. – Acomodándose de lado. - Vaya una humana que no cae tan fácilmente. – Sonriendo con cinismo. – Eso me agrada, es un gran reto para mí.

\- - Jamás seré tu esposa. – Dijo con desprecio la castaña.

\- - No pedí tu maldita decisión. – Lanzando un golpe a colchón. – Si intentas escapar o atacarme. Te ira mal.

\- - ¿Por qué casarte conmigo?

\- - No tienes derecho a preguntar.

\- - Mínimo debo saber. – Dijo. – Que tal si pierdes los estribos y me matas antes de tiempo.

\- - ¿Eso quisieras?

\- - No. – Dijo. – Deseo irme y regresar a casa.

\- - ¿Cómo sabes que ellos te esperaran? – Lanzo su pregunta hacia ella. – El tiempo fluye de forma diferente en las dimensiones. – Menciono. – Un día aquí puede equivaler tres días en tu mundo.

\- - Sé que mi familia esta… buscando una forma de ayudarme. – Dijo con esperanza. – Mi hermano jamás se rendiría, tampoco mi tío o mis amigos.

\- - ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas esperando? – Dijo Fenrir. – Nadie espera tanto. – Hablando con una voz apacible y calmada. – Sí tú sales de aquí, encontraras dimensiones peores que este.

\- - Es mejor que permanecer en este lugar. – Dijo Mabel.

\- - ¿No todos los días recibes propuestas de matrimonio? – Comento.

\- - Oh intentan violarme. – Viendo feo al pelirrojo.

\- - Pronto dejaras que todo suceda. – Dijo. – Serás mía y sin forcejeos.

Mabel trago con nervios viendo como el sujeto lanzaba una risa antes de quedarse dormido. Tuvo que quedarse en vela, para evitar ser atacada nuevamente.

 **[…]**

Durante toda la noche Mabel no pego el ojo con temor de que el sujeto la tomara estando indefensa. Mientras él dormía buscaba la forma de salir de la habitación. Pero todo el lugar estaba asegurado. Durante la mañana el pelirrojo despertó, buscando con la mirada a la chica que debería haber estado a su lado.

La encontró dormitando en una esquina de la habitación, con la cabeza dando tirones hacia debajo de lo cansada que estaba. Se acercó dando una mirada a las facciones de ella; viendo de cerca su rostro aniñado que le daba entender que apenas entraba a la adolescencia.

La levanto con suma delicadeza viendo las heridas que le causo en sus brazos y hombros. Acerco sus labios y beso con ternura su piel, la llevo a la cama y la acostó pasando la sabana encima de su cuerpo.

\- Eres una terrena interesante. – Dijo Fenrir. Antes de sentir una punzadas en su cabeza. Las imágenes de una chica de cabello alargado lo atormentaba, al punto de ver a la castaña y dedicarle una mirada fija. – La ceremonia debe hacerse.

Mabel se removido entre la cama, llegando a despertarse bruscamente. En ese instante vio al pelirrojo que la miraba de forma divertida. La castaña de pronto se dio cuenta que aun traía la ropa roída y solo la sabana cubriéndola. Se tapó con vergüenza, mientras que Fenrir lanzaba una risita.

\- Sí así despiertas en tu mundo, eres una rara mujer.

\- Al menos tengo ropa con que cubrirme. – Dijo en su defensa.

\- Cuando estemos casados no la ocuparas.

\- Yo no andaré desnuda. – Dijo con las mejillas rojas.

\- Necesitaras andarlo.

Lo vio terminarse arreglar en el dormitorio, mientras que ella se mantenía en silencio y con la mirada agachada en sus manos.

\- No creas que no me di cuenta. – Dijo el chico pelirrojo acomodándose su traje. – Intentaste escapar. – Señalando las ventanas forzadas. – Aunque si quieres libertad te la daré, aunque no hay mucho por dónde ir, dentro del palacio. – Menciono. – No todos salen fácilmente de este lugar.

\- Te odio. – Musito molesta.

\- Sigue diciéndolo. – Riendo siniestramente. – Tienes un largo tiempo para pensarlo antes de la noche de bodas. – Terminándose de abotonar el chaleco rojo de su uniforme. – Nos vemos en el aviso.

Dijo despidiéndose y dejando a la castaña sentada en la cama con la sabana envuelta en su cuerpo. En cuestión de minutos entraron las sirvientas, todas vistiendo el mismo uniforme; un vestido negro victoriano con un mandil de lienzos. Entre ellas entro Karenina dirigiéndose ayudar a Mabel a levantarse de la cama, la castaña le había dado un poco su confianza para que pudiera tocarla y asistirla. La guio al cuarto de baño para ser limpiada, se introdujo en la bañera para proceder a lavar su cuerpo, tallando sus brazos y piernas. Las manos de la sirvienta lavaban su cabello con sumo cuidado, aunque Mabel no dejaba de ver el reflejo suyo en el agua.

\- De saber que así terminaría. – Soltó un suspiro. – Hubiera preferido la tortura de 300 voltios de Bill. Que tan doloroso seria recibir descargas eléctricas. Solo iba ser un momento, ¿eso creo?

\- ¿Bill? – Pregunto con miedo la chica que lavaba su cabello.

\- Sí. – Respondí. – Mínimo a él no le interesa nada eso, dudo que un nacho volador se capaz de hacerlo.

\- Niña acaso te estas refiriendo de Bill Cipher. – Dijo asustada la sirvienta.

\- Hmm sí… ocurre algo. – Sin entender el miedo de las sirvientas.

\- Es el demonio más temible del multiverso. – Comento una de las sirvientas con horror. – Es peor que cualquier demonio, es vetado de cualquier sitio. Uno de los peores criminales y difícil de librarse de él. Es un ser engañoso, y le gusta jugar con sus víctimas.

\- Gracias eso lo sé. – Dijo. – Pero preferida ser su prisionera a estar con este loco sociópata que me quiere violar cuando vea lo oportunidad.

\- Debes estar demente. – Dijo una de las chicas. – Bill te desmembraría, o simplemente te dejaría a la deriva de un hoyo negro.

\- Demente no soy, solo lo digo enserio. – Dijo triste. – No pensé terminar en un lugar como este, oh vagando dimensiones desconocidas.

En cuanto terminaron el baño la secaron completamente y humectaron con cremas y perfumes su piel, la llevaron de regreso a la habitación y le mostraron el vestido que llevaría; un vestido victoriano de color guinda y las mangas cortas que revelaban parte de su espalda superior con un amarre de cintillas en la parte de atrás. El forro del frente era de un color blanco pulcro, en la parte superior terminaba en escote recto con un moño adornando y un broche de una cruz dorada pequeña.

\- No puedo ponerme esto. – Tocando la tela del vestido.

\- Debes de hacerlo. – Dijo. – Es la vestimenta que llevan las prometidas.

\- Para después que me lo arranque. – Decía furiosa.

\- Durante la fiesta tendrás un periodo de media hora para estar sola. – Comento Karenina. – Durante ese tiempo busca como salir del castillo o un buen escondite. Te sugiero los jardines, casi los demonios no van por ser un lugar… menos interesante. – dijo ella. – No entiendo porque a ellos no les gusta andar por lo jardines. – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Mabel.

Comenzaron arreglar su cabello dejándolo suelto para ocultar las cicatrices de su espalda, hicieron una serie de rulos al final de sus puntas. Ajustaron su vestido y maquillaron su rostro finamente para la noche; colocando un tono de sombras claras de color café y mate, y un labial rojizo de color caramelo que ocultaba el corte en su labio inferior.

\- Listo. – Dijo una de las sirvientas. – Te ves hermosa.

\- Es lindo. – Sonando con desanimo.

\- Durante la fiesta procure seguir sus órdenes, si es que quiere ese tiempo. – Advirtió Karenina.

\- De acuerdo.

[…]

Durante todo el camino permaneció con la cabeza agachada siendo llevada por los pasillos del castillo. Sus tacones resonaban en la loza, haciendo un ruido que alertaba cada pasó que daba. Poso su mirada en las demás sirvientas y todas tenían una lesión ya sea en sus ojos, rostro o parte de sus extremidades. Algunas les faltaban los dedos. Se pararon frente a una puerta de madera roble oscuro, apareció uno de los chicos que estaba sentado el día, en que se encontraban en el comedor. Se acercó y tomo su mano con delicadeza depositando un beso en su dorso y haciendo una reverencia ante ella.

\- Hola pequeña humana. – Sonriendo el chico albino. – Te escoltare ante mi señor. Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Rahat.

\- Mabel. – Dijo secamente.

\- Ya no pareces la misma chica radiante que vimos. – Haciendo una mueca. – Acaso mi amo te ha robado tú sonrisa.

\- Tal vez, es porque nunca lo fui. – Dijo molesta.

\- Bien sujétate de mi brazo. No muerdo. – Colocando una sonrisa coqueta.

\- No quisiera hacerlo.

\- Es etiqueta querida. – La chica se aferró a su brazo, guiándola a la puerta.

En cuanto fue escoltada por el chico, las puertas se abrieron mostrando el gran salón, varios demonios estaban reunidos e incluso había la presencia de otras criaturas que desconocía.

Sentado en un trono se encontraba aquel pelirrojo que le dedicaba una mirada de egoísmo y una sonrisa malicia a la chica. Se levantó mientras su aliado la traía ante su presencia.

\- - Señorita Pines – Tomando su mano. – Esperemos que no lo arruine.

\- - Intentare no arruinarlo. – Sintiendo el apretón de la mano de Fenrir.

Se acercó lo suficiente con ella y alzo sus manos juntas mientras daba comienzo al festejo. Mabel tuvo que obedecer en todo momento a Fenrir, siendo presentada como su novia y prometida.

Entre los invitados un rubio con una galera oscura y un bastón dorado, se encontraba viendo con su orbe ambarino a la pareja. Embozo una sonrisa y siguió su paso mezclándose con los invitados.

Pasaron largos minutos que se le hacían interminables para la castaña. El pelirrojo le pasaba una que otra copa, el cual tenía que ella sorber o tirar cada vez que se descuidaba. A veces los mismos aliados del Fata, le pasaban entre dulces y frutas, el cual no rechazo. Hasta que Fenrir la soltó mientras se dirigía a conversar con unos condes.

\- No te alejes. – Le advirtió. – Regreso después.

Mabel aprovecho para escabullirse teniendo cuidado de que ninguno de su elite la viera escaparse por los jardines. Se recargo en el barandal viendo el extraño cielo oscuro sin estrellas, y con la luna rojiza iluminando el lugar. Roja como la sangre.

Extrañaba a su familia, y estaba atada a un horrible destino. Ahora sabía cómo se sentían las heroínas de sus novelas, que leía junto a sus amigas. En aquellas tardes de verano. Soltó un suspiro ahogado seguido de un sollozo.

\- ¿Escondiéndote?

\- Yo solo… - Estaba nerviosa de que la descubrieran. – Vine a tomar aire.

\- Suena buena idea. – Dijo el rubio acercándose a la castaña. – Yo también lo hago. – dijo. - Te estuve buscando.

\- ¿A mí? – Pregunto confundida.

\- Sí, a ti. - Tomando su mano con delicadeza, para ver que la apartaba lejos de su toque. – Ven no te haré daño. – Colocando una expresión neutra. – _Solo hay que alejarte de tu prometido_. – Señalando al pelirrojo. – Sígueme.

Dirigió su mirada a ella reflejando enojo. Mientras que Mabel sentía sus mejillas arder sin saber el motivo. La llevo por los jardines del castillo, indicándole que se sentara en la banca de piedra.

\- Se me haces conocido. – Entrecerrando su mirada avellana. – Nos hemos visto en alguna parte. – Tratando de pensar en algún sujeto, que se hubiera topado accidentalmente en sus viajes.

\- Me ofendes. – Dijo. – Tal vez nos hemos visto. Estando tú en un estado moribundo. – Señalando los labios.

\- Eres aquel chico de esa dimensión que caí por primera vez. – Ruborizándose completamente al recordar el beso. - ¿Por qué me besaste? – Inflando sus mejillas y cruzando sus brazos.

\- Que alguien no puede ayudar a una forastera, te estabas muriendo. – Encogiéndose de hombros y actuando como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

\- Y tú ibas a abusar de la situación.

\- No. – Dijo. – Bueno sí, pero así es esto… Ni me dejaste terminar.

\- No, claro que no.

\- Bien, te estuve buscando. – Comento. – Ya que te encontré vámonos. – Tomando su mano.

\- No puedo… No hay salida. – Dijo ella. - ¿Qué tal si eres uno de esos demonios? Y solo intentas engañarme. Me dijo Karenina que tuviera cuidado.

\- Y si soy un demonio ¿Qué hay de eso? – Dijo firme. – Tú te vienes conmigo. – Tomando su brazo hasta que la chica emitió un grito de impresión comenzando a temblar. – Oye…

\- No me hagas daño. – Sonando asustada. – Iré pero no me toques.

\- Mabel

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Dijo un poco sorprendida.

\- Te lo dije… te estuve buscándote. – Tomándola entre sus brazos sintiendo una calidez en sus cuerpos, mientras pasaba su mano por sus brazos cubiertos de hematomas. - ¿Quién te hizo esto? – Entonando una fría voz.

\- Mí prometido… ese sujeto llamado Fenrir. - Dijo ella entre lágrimas. – Solo quiero irme de aquí. Quiero irme a casa.

El rubio aparto el cabello de la chica viendo su espalda cubierta de cicatrices frescas y unas tapadas con el maquillaje.

\- Quédate quieta. – Invoco su fuego azulado en la palma de sus manos, para aplicar un suave masaje en sus heridas, robando uno pocos quejidos de sus labios. – Shh… tranquila, no te muevas mocosa.

\- ¿Por qué eres bueno conmigo? – Abrazándose cerca del sujeto, su aroma era agradable le recordaba al bosque donde vivía su tío. Y otro aroma que no podía identificar.

\- No soy bueno. – Dijo. – No me gusta que dañen lo mío. Ni mucho menos que lo toquen antes que yo.

\- Quiero regresar a casa. – Comento. – Quiero irme de este lugar… tengo miedo de que él termine lo que comenzó.

\- Te aseguro que no lo dejare. – Acariciando su espalda. – Mabel, haz un trato conmigo pequeña. – Embozando una sonrisa. – Antes de extender una mano cubierta en fuego azul brillante. – Te ayudare a salir aquí, si no te casas con ese sujeto.

\- - Me gustaría hacerlo. – Estrechando su mano para ver el fuego consumirse inmediatamente. – ¡Woaw! no había visto eso. – Viendo con los ojos brillantes y curiosos.

\- - Es porque no habíamos hecho un trato, Pines.

\- - ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? – Colocando una mirada curiosa y una sonrisa tímida.

\- - No sabes los problemas que me has causado. – Dijo. – Descuida cuando salgamos de este lugar, lo discutiremos muy seriamente, tú y yo.

\- - No lo creo... Ando huyendo de un nacho volador que tiene el carácter muy malo. – Dijo la chica. - Pero puedes acompañarme en mi viaje.

\- - Claro, que te seguiré – Frunciendo el ceño. – Porque no vas a escaparte de esta.

.

.

.

Continuara


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII: Bailemos**

.

.

.

Un viento fresco de la noche golpeo los rizos suaves de su frente, llevo su mano para acomodar su flequillo que había sido movido de su posición, la castaña miraba el jardín de rosas y la clara luna roja que se asoma por esta noche de celebración entre los demonios. Una mano extendida se posó frente a ella, mientras que aquel enigmático rubio de cabello dorado se inclinaba levemente, su capa oscura caía a un lado de su hombro izquierdo dejando lucir su traje un smoking amarillo color miel; con la cola de su abrigo largo con el forro negro y el pantalón de un color cenizo oscuro, portaba detalles en oro por las esquinas y en los botones de forma triangular. Un corbatín elegante con las puntas doradas y su parche de cuero lo hacían lucir atractivo. Sin olvidar su galera oscura que adornaba perfectamente de forma ladeada en su cabeza, suspendida a una pulgada de su cabeza.

La chica no tardo en sonrojarse ante lo que hacía, andaba confundida por lo de hace un momento. Según acababan de hacer un trato. O eso era lo que ella pensaba.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Mabel mirando al sujeto.

\- No seas maleducada. – Fulminándola con el orbe ambarino, mientras acercaba su mano a ella.

\- No entiendo. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa inocente.

\- Escucha. – Haciéndole una seña allá adentro.

Ambos podían escuchar la música escucharse dentro del gran salón, sonaba de una forma muy animada entre los diversos sonidos; de las flautas, trompetas, violines, clarinetes, violonchelo, tambores, piano, una gran orquesta se armaba dentro creando hermosas melodías para los bailarines.

\- Suena muy divertido adentro – Viendo a los invitados bailar y danzar alrededor de la pista. – Aunque parece complicado.

\- Entonces me dejaras aquí con la mano tendida. – Frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se ve que eres una humana muy inculta. – Tomando su mano. – No doy segunda invitación a un vals.

\- Espera… - Fue arrastrada adentro dando zancadas ante sus zapatos de tacón. – Un momento… me duele.

\- Silencio. – Llevándola al centro de la pista donde estaban los demás danzantes. – Primero la reverencia hacía tú pareja. – Jalando su mano hacia abajo e inclinándose antes de chocar sus cabezas en un sutil golpe. – ¡Auch!

\- Eso dolió. – Se sobo la castaña. – Tonto.

\- Idiota tú no bajas la cabeza, tú solo te inclinas y levantas tú vestido. – Le regaño el demonio de los sueños.

\- Yo que iba saber, aparte tú eres el grandísimo idiota. – Dijo inflando sus mejillas.

\- Compórtate. – Le regaño. – Y sigue el plan.

\- ¿Cuál plan?

\- Tú solo sígueme… ¿quieres escapar o no? – Le dijo con voz convincente.

\- Sí quiero.

\- Bueno entonces sígueme torpe humana.

Otra pieza de música resonó dando una tonada de Waltz for the moon el demonio encontró el momento perfecto para ayudarle a distraer la atención del Fata. Se acercó a la castaña y le extendió nuevamente la mano.

\- Toma mi mano y acepta mi invitación. – Tendiendo su mano elegantemente. – Me concede esta pieza.

\- Oye, ¿Cuál invitación? – Dijo ella nerviosa.

\- Está estúpida. – Dándole entender con la mirada irritada. – Solo toma mi mano o ese sujeto pensara que me rechazas. – Mostrando una seña con su ojo. Haciendo que ella mirada discretamente al pelirrojo que no dejaba de posar su vista en ellos

\- Ya voy. - Tomo su mano inmediatamente aferrándose a su agarre. – Y… ¿ahora qué hago? – Con la ceja levantada.

\- Bailamos. – Dijo, tomando la mano de ella para ponerla sobre su hombro y después pasar su brazo por su cintura manteniéndola firme y coger la otra mano entrelazando sus dedos. – Así.

\- ¿Tienes que abrazarme? – Dijo roja de sus mejillas. – Que vergüenza.

\- Es solo un baile. – Le dijo. – No estamos haciendo otra cosa.

\- Estas muy cerca. – Empujándolo. – Dame espacio.

\- Guarda silencio. – Empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, colocando su pie al frente y después llevarla hacia atrás.

Mabel trataba de ver sus pies pues no podía visualizar sus pasos, dando tropezones y bajando su mano que traía en su hombro hasta su pecho.

\- No, no, no hagas eso. – Deteniéndose en pleno vals y volviendo a colocar su mano en su hombro. – La postura no la rompas jamas.

\- Estás muy alto. – Se quejó la castaña tratándose de estirar, pero en cuanto volvió a reanudar el paso el demonio, termino tropezándose nuevamente hasta chocar con otra pareja de demonios. Quienes les dedicaron una mirada de desprecio. – L-Lo siento… - Se disculpó Mabel hacia la pareja.

\- Deja de moverte de esa forma y sígueme. – Le ordeno el rubio.

\- Vas muy rápido. – Dijo ella, tratando de seguir su paso mientras se balanceaban de enfrente hacia atrás.

\- Te daré vuelta. – Le advirtió para tomarla entre sus brazos y lanzarla lejos mientras mantenía su agarre.

\- ¡Ah! – grito de sorpresa antes de regresar a sus brazos y chocar con su pecho empujándolo. – Soy un asco bailando. – Dijo molesta la castaña entre lágrimas en los ojos, ya que veía a muchas parejas reírse de ellos. – No sé bailar esto. – Iba retirarse pero él la detuvo y la sujeto de su cintura.

\- Deja de llorar. – Volviendo a retomar su postura. – Está bien iremos lento. – Suspiro frustrado.

\- Estás muy alto. – Dijo ella, quejándose de su estatura.

\- No es mi culpa que seas una enana. – Llevándola a paso lento e indicándole donde poner su pie. – Avanza con tu pie derecho hacia mí.

\- ¿Este? – Moviendo su pie para pisar accidentalmente el pie de su pareja, provocándole un dolor con la punta del tacón. – Perdón, perdón…

\- Hija de… - Se mordió la lengua antes de lanzar una leve risita, pero a la vez sentir el ardor en la punta de su pie. – Tonta.

\- Perdón. – Se disculpó retirando su pie. - Te dije que era mala en esto.

\- Bien, intentemos otra posición. – Tomo su mano únicamente mientras avanzaba a un lado y retrocedía al otro, siempre pasando a un lado de ella. Para ver que le seguía el ritmo e iban rápido sin ningún error. – No lo haces nada mal.

\- Yo bailaba esto con mi hermano. – Dijo ella. – Aparte lo vi en la película de Orgullo y Prejuicio. – Sonando de forma orgullosa. – Es el Vals de las velas.

\- Pues para bailar de esa forma, es como si bailara con un mono con tacones. – Dijo en tono de burla.

\- Idiota – Pisándole el pie. – ¡Upss! no lo vi. – Ahora ella le tocaba burlarse de él.

\- Insensata y torpe humana. – La atrajo para mantenerla agarrada mientras intentaba pisarle sus pies, el cual ella los ocultaba en su vestido.

\- Jaja, no lo intentaras. – Agarrándose de su hombro mientras se balanceaban de adelante hacia atrás como lo hacían antes. – Intenta pisarme.

\- Vamos déjate. – Dijo el demonio en tono divertido.

\- No. – Menciono entre risas. Mientras que él le daba vueltas y cambiaban a la otra posición. – ¡Ouch! Bruto.

\- Venganza. – Dijo entre risas

\- Así. – Pisándole su otro pié. – También mía.

\- Ya verás. – Acercándola a su cuerpo.

\- Inténtalo. – Dando volteretas que le daba el rubio. – Esto es muy divertido.

\- Ven. – Atrayéndola a su abrazo. – Te daría un 7 por tu horrible forma de bailar con poca gracia.

\- Eres muy malo.

\- Siempre lo fui. – Sonriendo coquetamente. – Vamos piernas de pulpo muévete más.

\- Mira quien lo dice, tonto demonio. – Dijo ella.

\- Mejor serás señorita patas de araña.

\- Que forma de alagar. – Dijo ella entre risas.

\- Siempre lo hago para ti, saco de carne.

Sin querer ellos habían adaptado su propio vals, la música sonaba más rápida animada, ya no eran los únicos extraños en la pista. Entre vueltas, estiramientos y balanceos se iban divirtiendo siguiendo el ritmo del uno al otro e intentando pisarse por diversión. Bill la atrajo en otra vuelta extendida para que terminara en sus brazos de forma suave e inclinarla hacia abajo. Algo que causo risa en la castaña.

\- Se me va subir la sangre a la cabeza. – Dijo entre risas burbujeantes, aferrándose de su saco.

\- Eso es lo que quiero. – Menciono entre burlas.

\- Que extraña posición estamos. – Dijo viéndose entre la diferencia de altura y tamaño. Su cuerpo grande cubría su cuerpo pequeño.

\- ¿A quién le importa? – La volvió a subir antes de escuchar que terminaban la canción y los demás danzantes se daban un beso corto en la boca.

Ambos miraron con el rostro desencajado y sin ganas de imitarlos.

\- Ahmm… no haremos eso, ¿verdad? – Dijo Mabel con un leve sonrojo e incómoda. Había olvidado las veces que se había sonrojado esta noche.

\- No, no lo haremos. – Menciono Bill algo también incomodo, pero sus tatuajes brillaban de un dorado cálido. – Mierda. – Ocultando con su capa para que cayera a los lados.

\- Me divertí mucho. – Sonriendo la castaña.

\- Necesitabas un poco de diversión. – Dijo. – Ya verás que cuando escapemos, te divertirás en grande, que lloraras de… risa.

\- Suenas a como si tuvieras un plan. – Dijo ella arqueando una ceja.

\- Es que ya lo tenía en un principio. – Menciono. – Pero cierta molesta mortal se quiso ir de vaga por las dimensiones. – Dijo con una voz lúgubre. - ¿No crees?

\- ¿Y la sigues buscando?

\- No te entra el aire suficiente a la cabeza ¿verdad? – Encorvando una ceja.

\- No has parado de insultarme en toda la noche.

\- Es como estar hablando con una grabadora.

\- Eres un grosero.

En ese momento él pelirrojo se dirigió a la pareja, Mabel al verlo acercarse comenzó a temblar. Bill la envolvió con su brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo protector.

\- Ese sujeto es un maldito desgraciado difícil de alejar. – Tomo la mano de Mabel y sujeto su cintura. – Vamos a movernos y alejarnos.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo nerviosa. - ¿Dónde?

\- Sígueme y no te detengas, si paras él te tomara y te alejara de mí. – Dijo. – Lo veo en sus ojos, está furioso y la ira de un Fata es horriblemente desagradable.

\- Tengo miedo.

\- No le temas a él. – Dijo con una sonrisa que le mostro a la castaña. – _Deberías temerme a mí, porque yo si estoy furioso desde que llegue. –_ Menciono en un leve susurro poco audible.

Escucharon la siguiente pieza de Vals una tonada que sonaba más delicada pero sin perder el ritmo como la anterior, Starlit Waltz todos a su alrededor bailaban abrazados a su pareja pero con movimientos rápidos mientras daban volteretas juntos, alrededor de la pista. El demonio de los sueños vio la oportunidad perfecta para moverse y escapar, si lograban llegar a la entrada del pasillo y perderse en los múltiples laberintos del castillo, al menos para darse un tiempo a pensar la forma de salir.

\- Esa es nuestra señal. – Tomándola en la nueva posición de baile. - Daremos vueltas hacia ahí.

\- ¿El pasillo?

\- Exacto. – Dijo. - Pero antes distraeremos al idiota y engañémoslo.

\- Sí. – Dijo decidida Mabel.

\- No te enojes. – Le levanto levemente el forro del vestido guinda para evitar que se tropezara.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? – Protesto ruborizada. – Baja eso.

\- Te caerás si llevas arrastrando esto. – Dijo en tono serio. – Mira a las otras **"damas"** que bailan **"delicadamente".** – Le recalco esos dos términos a la pequeña.

\- De acuerdo. – Prosiguió a comenzar con la danza.

Comenzaron a moverse dando vueltas alrededor de la pista entre pasos rápidos y lentos, los giros era menos bruscos. La castaña sentía un leve mareo, pero era por lo mismo que no había tomado agua o casi había comido durante este día. El rubio lo noto y le susurro en una leve inclinación.

\- Espero que no hayas consumido nada durante tu estadio. – Dijo.

\- Me ofrecieron de comer. – Dijo ella. – Todo estaba delicioso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo exaltado. – De acuerdo mírame.

\- Vamos muy rápido. – Dijo agotada. – No, nos estamos cayendo.

\- Ya casi llegamos. – Menciono. – Solo mírame y no pierdas la vista en mí.

\- Porque habría de mirarte. – Sonando extrañada a su petición.

\- Te explicare luego.

\- ¿Por qué no ahora?

\- Nos escucharan. – Viendo al resto de los demonios que estaban ocupados con el público e invitados.

\- Está bien. – Acepto mirando fijamente al rubio.

\- Se fuerte Pines. – Dijo Bill.

\- Ser fuerte. – Su mirada se colocaba borrosa. – Siempre fuiste brillante.

\- ¿Qué? – Viendo sus ojos tornarse levemente rosados. – Oye despierta. – Le llamo.

\- Estoy despierta. – Colocando una sonrisa tonta.

\- No lo estás. – Dando otra vuelta. – Ya casi llegamos.

Llegaron al marco de la entrada del pasillo, el demonio hecho un leve vistazo al Fata viéndolo que había perdido de vista a ellos. Se la llevo por el pasillo tomándola del brazo mientras caminaban a paso veloz al primer cuarto de aseado que encontraron, entraron ambos para cerrar la puerta y colocar el pestillo. La castaña seguía con náuseas y un dolor de cabeza punzante.

\- Creo que desde que llegue a estos lugares raros, no me ha pasado más que mala suerte. – Suspiro sudorosa de la frente. – Oye te ves bien lindo. – Dijo con una media sonrisita. – Eres muy guapo.

\- Vomita.

\- ¿Qué? No – Dijo ella extrañada por su petición. – Mejor sigamos bailando. – Abrazándose a su brazo. – Vamos… bailemos.

\- Hazlo. – Levantando la tapa del retrete. – No hay tiempo, vomita.

\- ¿Por qué? – Colocando una mirada de extrañez. – Porque me pides algo asqueroso.

\- La comida y la bebida que te ofrecieron – Dijo Bill colocando una expresión de asco. – Son afrodisiacos y algunos estimulantes del estrógeno. Tú estás demasiado estimulada y sensible. – Viendo que sus tatuajes brillaban fuertemente y ardían bajo su piel. – Necesito que vomites.

\- Disculpa mi ignorancia. – Dijo ella con un leve sonrosado en sus cachetes. - ¿Qué son afrodisiacos y estimulantes del estrógeno? – Tocando su pelo. – Tu pelo es sedoso. – Pero recibió un golpe en sus manos.

\- Mira te lo voy a poner claro. – Tomándola de los hombros. – Ese Fata que tanto te persigue, no te dejara de coger hasta que quedes bien preñada. – Colocando una mirada seria en su orbe. – No nada más él, sino su puta elite que lo sigue. – Refiriéndose a los demonios que estaban con ella. – Por regla los Fata, son los que se llevan la pureza y dejan la semilla después de copular. – Menciono. – Mientras los otros te dan de comer deliciosas comidas, que por cierto ya lo hiciste, te harán sentir mucho deseo y placer y la maldita necesidad de encontrar al primero que se te cruce en el camino. – Dijo. – Ahora, si no vomitas esa porquería en este mismo instante, yo mismo te la sacare a la fuerza.

\- Nadie me dijo eso. – Dijo asustada, como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído en su cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué crees que están felices de tener un humano?

\- Dijeron que no habían tenido visitas desde hace…

\- 120 años. – Aclaro. – Suficiente tiempo para buscar otra novia. Ya que de seguro la última chica no les dio heredero. – Dijo Bill. – Y lo más seguro que la volvieron doncella o la mataron.

\- No quiero eso. – Menciono aterrada.

\- Pues vomita. – Dijo.

\- Me da asco. – Luego vio al demonio y pasó una mano por su rostro. – Que suave tu piel.

\- Pines, deja eso. – Retirando su mano. – No lo hagas. – Dándole golpecitos en sus mejillas. – Despierta.

\- No me des golpes tonto rubio. – Dijo ella molesta volviendo el color de su mirada. - ¿Qué hago?

\- Haríamos un trato, pero ya se está elevando la deuda. – Dijo Bill.

\- Lo intentare. – Intento dar unas arcadas pero, recordar la horrible sensación de vomitar la obligaba a retroceder. – No puedo.

\- Adelantemos el proceso. – Levanto su mentón y le acerco una extraña fruta negra. – Muerde.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Yo que sé, muerde. – Acercándole el fruto.

Mordió un pedazo sintiendo la amarga sensación en la boca, como si hubiera tragado la tableta de un antibiótico horrible o si se hubiera metido un montón de ligas de látex. En un instante varias arcadas seguido de un líquido quemante le obligaron expulsar el contenido. Mientras que Bill solo volteaba a otro lado y silbaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Nunca falla. – Viendo la fruta. – Lo humanos no pueden comerla. – Dijo antes de comerse la fruta oscura que parecía erizo de mar. – Delicioso.

Después de pasar por la horrible experiencia, se enjuago la boca y miro al demonio con una sonrisa grande en su rostro.

\- De que te ríes.

\- De tu sufrimiento. – Dijo. – Lo más seguro es que ya no desprendes ese aroma que volvías locos a todos los demonios de la fiesta. – Viendo que sus tatuajes se volvían de un dorado cálido y no tan reluciente.

\- Incluyendo a ese sujeto.

\- El Fata puede que haya olvidado el aroma, pero si te buscara todavía. – Colocando una mirada seria y pensativa. – Hay mucha seguridad en este lugar. Pero nada que me impida sacarte de aquí.

\- Fenrir dijo que no había abierto las puertas en tanto tiempo.

\- Y tú deja de llamarlo por su nombre. – Menciono molesto. – Le dices feo Fata y con eso se queda.

\- No me has dicho tu nombre, y te sabes el mío. – Cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Quién eres?

\- Mira mi apariencia y lo sabrás. – Le dijo con una sutil sonrisa. – ¿A quién te recuerdo?

\- A Willy Wonka. – Dijo ella.

\- Te estas ganando unos buenos azotes en la espalda. – Dijo furioso. – Suficiente de falsas identidades, soy yo Estrella fugaz. – Puliendo sus uñas. – Vamos no reconoces a alguien a primera vista. – Haciendo aparecer su bastón.

\- ¿Estrella fugaz?

\- Usa esa masa que tienes en el cráneo. – Dando un leve golpecito. – Descuida cuando volvamos a la dimensión de las pesadillas, te disminuiré un castigo. Aunque ya llevas varios acumulados.

\- No puede ser. – Retrocediendo hasta chocar con el lavabo. - ¡Bill Cipher!

\- Tenemos una ganadora. – Dijo en tono de burla. – Estas en problemas y unos muy grandes.

\- No iré contigo.

\- ¿Ah no? Y de seguro prefieres quedarte a ser cogida por un Fata y varios demonios. – Dijo. – Que se puede hacer, tú lo pediste.

\- No quiero tampoco quedarme aquí. – Menciono molesta.

\- Entonces que decides pequeña Pines. – Dijo. – El tiempo se agota.

\- Me vas a lastimar.

\- Sabes que es inevitable.

\- Eres un idiota iluminati. – Iba a salir del baño, pero fue bloqueada la puerta por el bastón.

\- Lo tengo. – Se acercó a ella. – 11 de la noche maten tus cosas listas y deja la puerta de la habitación abierta, no consumas nada de lo que te ofrezcan. Y sobre todo no aceptes compañía de una doncella.

\- ¿Por qué habría de obedecerte?

\- ¿Quiere salir o no? – Frunciendo el ceño. – Yo sabré tu respuesta cuando te recoja.

Mabel salió del baño y camino por los pasillos, hasta que se encontró de enfrente al chico de cabello azabache y enormes cuernos de carnero.

\- Aquí estabas, linda princesa.

\- ¿Princesa?

\- Vamos, mi lord la andaba buscando con tanta desesperación. – Tomo su mano pero noto que su aroma había cambiado. - ¿Qué peculiar olor? – Olfateándola. – ¿Mi princesa se siente bien?

\- Estoy bien.

\- ¿Quiere agua?

\- No.

\- ¿Un dulce? – Sacando de su bolsillo un caramelo.

\- No, mmm… deberíamos ir a ver al… lord Fenrir – Comento.

\- Tienes razón. – Escoltándola en su camino de regreso al gran salón.

Mientras tanto Bill solo la observaba manteniendo distancia y siguiéndolos. En cuanto llegaron al gran salón el Fata, como era de esperarse apareció acercándose a la castaña para tomar su mano y llevarla al centro de la pista, no sin antes matar a uno de sus aliados.

\- ¿Mi…lord? – Dijo el chico siendo atravesado por la espada de doble filo.

\- Eres un inútil. – Dijo, moviendo su espada hasta llegar a bajar a su abdomen, cortando la piel como si mantequilla se tratase. Cortando a su paso órganos blancos y filtrando la espesa sangre roja y oscura en el suelo, finalizando con desprender la espada del cuerpo.

\- ¡Ahh! – Mabel miro horrorizada al cadáver del chico frente a ella.

\- Ven querida. – Tomando su mano, mientras caminaban por encima de las escaleras del trono para que admiraran los invitados.

\- Lamento la demora. – Dijo. – Mi novia estaba perdida hace un momento, debió pasarla mal.

La castaña estaba pálida del miedo, en ese momento el pelirrojo se atrevió de dar el anuncio que no quería escuchar en toda la noche.

\- Mañana yo contraeré nupcias con ella. – Dijo. – Mabel Pines, mi próxima reina.

Los invitados exclamaban emocionados aplaudiendo, exceptos Bill quien mantenía una mirada neutra y rompía una copa con su mano y Mabel quien seguía horrorizada con lo de hace un momento, Fenrir se acercó y deposito un beso en los labios de su prometida.

\- Mañana serás mía.

La velada transcurrió de forma normal a pesar de que Bill ya no pudo acercarse a ella, a causa de que Fenrir la mantenía a su lado durante todo la celebración.

Mabel mantenía su vista fija en el suelo, sus manos apretaban la tela del vestido mientras sollozaba, en cambio el pelirrojo no paraba de mirar al frente con una expresión aburrida.

\- Guarda silencio humana.

\- Lo mataste se supone que son… tus aliados. – Comento con voz triste y mormada.

\- Son meras piezas de ajedrez, sin propósito alguno. – Dijo. – Así que deja de llorar estúpida.

\- Eres un maldito insensible. – Le recalco, pero en ese instante sintió una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

\- Cuida tu lenguaje terrana idiota. – Menciono. – Los humanos como tú son de poca inteligencia y egoístas. – Viendo sus ojos que lo miraban con desprecio. – Quita esa mirada.

\- Yo jamás… seré tu esposa. – Dijo.

\- Mírate nada más lo estúpida que suenas. – Colocando una sonrisa cínica.

Mabel se sobo la mejilla había provocado otro corte con su aparato de ortodoncia, Fenrir se levantó y sujeto su brazo jalándola con poca delicadeza para llevarla arrastras fuera del salón.

\- Te doy ropa elegante y te alimento bien. – Dijo. – Y tú lo pagas llorándole a mis súbditos y esclavos.

\- ¡Basta me lastimas! – Tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

\- Estoy harto de que todas las humanas que llegan sean igual que usted. – Sonando molesto. – Pero creo que por esta vez cambiaremos las reglas.

Llegando a su habitación la aventó para después disponerse a cerrar la puerta con seguro. Ambos se encontraban adentro, el pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada carmín de sus ojos. Se acercó hacia ella para sujetarla del cabello, tirando fuertemente sus hebras.

\- Nadie te tocara, más que yo. – Dijo celoso. – Ni ellos. - Pasando su mano por su torso para aferrarse a su cintura. – Para que esperarnos a la noche de bodas.

\- No… - Comenzó a empujarlo lejos de ella.

\- Eres muy testaruda al no dejarte. – Pero en ese momento noto la fina línea que tenía en su cuello, que brillaba cálidamente. - ¡Tienes una maldita marca! – Dijo molesto, empujándola a la cama. – Pero ya veo que no está completa. – Comenzando a reír. – Si quieres yo la a completo. – Tomo su espada y rasgo la piel de su muñeca a la zona de su vena. – Bebe mi sangre.

\- No, aléjate. – Dijo ella. Viendo las gotas de color carmín caer sobre su vestido.

\- Una Fata tiene varias cualidades y son eternos al igual que un demonio. – Comento. – Ya no tendría que matarte, ni tener que buscar herederos. – Menciono. – Sabiendo que los dos seremos compatibles. – Dijo. – Serias mi reina. – Tomando sus manos. – No más tradición, no más búsquedas… Mabel serias mía.

\- No quiero.

\- No era una sugerencia. – Tomando una porción de su sangre para acercarse, sujetándola de los brazos para acercar su rostro al de ella.

Pero en ese instante fue atravesado del pecho por un bastón y fue apartado de la castaña. Mabel quien se había quedado quieta de la impresión levanto su mirada al demonio de cabello rubio. Fue levantada por él por medio de su telequinesis para ser llevada hacia sus brazos.

\- Me extrañaste, admítelo me extrañaste. – Dijo con una voz burlona.

\- Aparta tus manos de mi prometida. – Dijo Fenrir. – Un sucio demonio como tú, no tiene permitido tocarla.

\- ¿Sucio? – Dijo Bill en medio de risa. – Mira quien lo dice Fata mestizo. – Comento para dar una patada a la empuñadura y clavar más su bastón. – Fenrir de Fanel, no eres nada fuerte sin tu ejército. – Menciono. – Aunque me diste un gran espectáculo al matar a uno de tus subordinados, eso disminuyo la protección de tu castillo. Mala jugada de tu parte.

\- Bill. – Hablo Mabel.

\- Ahora no Estrella fugaz, los demonios y Fatas sucios estamos hablando. – Dijo. – Mantente callada.

\- Una marca, no sabía qué harías un trato tan arriesgado. – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- Debes saber que hay un motivo para toda esta confusión. – Dijo. – Aclaro que se estaba muriendo, mi boleto para ir a su dimensión.

\- ¿Su dimensión? – Soltó una risa el pelirrojo. – Ni tú mismo te lo crees, sucio demonio.

\- ¿Qué planeabas tú al tener un engendro con Estrella fugaz? – Dijo Bill.

\- Necesidades del reino algo que no comprenderías. – Levantándose para retirarse el objeto y arrojar el bastón. – Pero de cualquier manera debo impedir que te la lleves. – Tomando su espada. – Ellas es mía.

\- Mis planes están hechos y ella está dentro. - Chasqueando sus dedos para hacer aparecer múltiples sombras. – No pienso darla a nadie.

\- ¿Umbraquinesis? – Dijo. – Nadie aquí en el reino utiliza eso… excepto.

\- Un demonio de los sueños. – Dijo. – Ni te imaginas la cantidad de poder que te enfrentas chico.

\- Bill Cipher. – Pronuncio su nombre con temor.- Maldito seas.

\- El mismo. – Colocando una risa siniestra. – No mires, Pines.

\- ¿Eh? – Siendo cubierta por una mano oscura en sus ojos. – Bill…

Sujeto al pelirrojo llegándolo a decapitar y arrojar su cabeza lejos llegando a brotar la sangre en forma de regadera. El corte había sido lo bastante rápido y en un solo movimiento, aunque habían empapado a los dos en sangre. En ese instante entraron a la habitación los generales del rey encontrando a su líder decapitado y sin vida.

\- Lord Fanel. – Todos los demonios miraron a su líder caído.

\- Los hombres muertos no hablan. – Dijo Bill antes de empalar a todos los presentes atravesándolos con sus sombras. – Guardando silencio se ven mucho mejor.

\- ¡Bill! ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Pregunto Mabel temblorosa.

\- No te gustara lo que veras, así que quédate quieta.

El demonio la cargo entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la ventana siendo recibidos por el viento fresco de la noche, se acercó al balcón y le retiro la mano que cubría sus ojos, para ver los enormes avellanados con temor. Adoraba ver esa expresión para infligir el miedo en sus víctimas.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Irnos.

Ella volteo abajo para ver la enorme altura donde se encontraban, eso le hizo recordar su miedo a las alturas; su acrofobia.

\- No planeas saltar. – Dijo ella.

\- Si lo hago. – Dijo con una voz que exclamaba en tono alegre.

\- Bill no te atrevas – Comenzando a patalear como un ciervo. – No quiero.

\- Al fin pondremos fin a esta cacería sin sentido. – Dijo. – Y no te iras de mi lado.

\- ¿Sabes a donde lleva? – Viendo el portal de color azul eléctrico.

\- No lo sé. – Dijo extrañado por la forma. – Espera un momento. – Observando el portal con detenimiento. – Tienes razón busquemos otro.

\- ¿Porque este no? – Dijo bajándose de su agarre, si se oponía es que significaba algo.

\- Oye yo soy quien dirijo – Tomándola de la mano.

\- Puede ser mi portal. – Dijo emocionada.

\- Ese no es tuyo idiota.

\- Yo si voy. – Acomodándose para saltar.

\- No lo hagas. – Sujetándola del brazo.

Pero en ese instante ambos se cayeron dentro de la dimensión siendo tragados por el túnel de gusano. Bill sujeto a Mabel entre sus brazos, mientras eran arrastrados por la rapidez del portal. En cuanto aterrizaron en la nueva dimensión, terminaron cayendo dentro de un lago. Se separaron por el impacto al entrar al agua.

Los dos subieron a la superficie para encontrarse con el cielo azul claro y con las nubes blancas y esponjosas adornando a su alrededor, Mabel vio el bosque y el pasto enverdecido, al igual que las extrañas criaturas que llegaba a reconocer fácilmente como parte de su mundo.

\- No puede ser… ¡Estoy en casa! – Grito feliz. - ¡Volví!

\- No idiota. – Dijo Bill furioso. – No volviste.

La castaña salió del agua exprimiendo el exceso de líquido en su vestido victoriano, pero rápidamente el demonio la sujeto de su mano deteniéndola e impidiéndole que avanzara.

\- No es tu dimensión. – Dijo. – No hagas una estupidez.

\- Bill suéltame. – Tirando de su mano. – Quiero ver a Dipper… a mi familia. Todo es tu culpa.

\- Mi culpa, tu culpa por quitarme la oportunidad de matar a Seis dedos. – Dijo furioso. – Quieras o no vienes conmigo de regreso al reino de las pesadillas.

\- ¡Suéltame! Torpe triangulo isósceles – Dándole una bofetada en su rostro. – Es suficiente no dejare que me lleves a ese horrible lugar.

\- A mí nadie me abofetea. – Sujetándola del brazo. – Mira estrella fugaz no tientes tu suerte, que no estoy de buenas.

\- Nunca lo estás. – Dijo. – Déjame en paz, ¿Qué tanto me buscas? podías haberte desecho de mi sin ningún problema.

\- Y perder la oportunidad de regresar a tu patética dimensión sin el uso de tratos. – Dijo en un tono acido. – Aparte tú y yo tenemos un maldito contrato.

\- No lo quiero.

\- No lo quieres. – Dijo molesto. – Bien podría quitártelo.

\- Hazlo. – Dijo. – Así me dejaras en paz de una buena vez.

\- Eres un malcriada y horrible saco de carne. – Dijo. - Hasta Pino es mejor títere humano que tú.

\- Pues si tanto quieres a mi hermano, adelante tómalo. – Dijo ella furiosa.

\- Sabes que hasta un perro es más obediente que tú.

\- Pues si tanto quieres un perro, pues tenlo.

\- Y es más educado.

\- Y huele igual que tú.

\- Estrella no estoy jugando, ven conmigo. – Dijo hartándose de la situación. – No es tu dimensión.

\- No iré contigo porque me harás daño. Solo buscas lastimarme desde que llegue. – Dijo

\- Porque eres su reemplazo. – Dijo Bill. – Y vas a asumir sus consecuencias de interferir en mis planes.

\- ¡Ojala hubiera presionado el botón! – Grito fúrica. – Me hubiera gustado presionarlo. - Menciono en un susurro. – Yo no quería esto. – Tallándose los ojos con su mano. – No debí confiar en mi tío… los odio, pero más te odio a ti, ojala te murieras Bill Cipher.

\- Lo mismo digo. – Dijo respondiéndole cruelmente. – Ojala no tuvieras la maldita llave y pudiera matarte como se debe.

En ese mismo instante Mabel salió corriendo por el sendero del bosque, mientras que el demonio sentía una punzada en sus tatuajes viendo que se tornaban oscuros y de un color menos luminoso a un violeta. El lazo que los mantenía juntos se iba adelgazando.

\- Nada ha cambiado. – Dijo con una voz oscura.

[…]

La castaña corría como podía por los prados rocosos y pasando los troncos caídos, vio los letreros colgados en los arboles de pino y a una cierta distancia visualizo la cabaña del Misterio Shark. Limpio sus lágrimas de sus mejillas y se acercó a la entrada para abrir la puerta y comenzar a llamar a su familia.

\- ¡Dipper!, ¡Tío Stan!, ¡Soos! Volví. – Grito la castaña. - ¿Dónde están?

Camino un poco pasando la tienda de regalos hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba las escaleras. En ese mismo instante apareció un chico de cabello castaño rebelde, portando una polera oscura y unos pantalones tipo pescador de color café con unas zapatillas deportivas color rojo. Llevaba una chaqueta roja con el símbolo de un Pino.

Miro a la chica por unos dos minutos y pego un grito el adolescente al comenzar a reírse.

\- Mierda no pensé que lo harías Mabel. – Dijo el chico. – Espera te saco una foto, te ves ridícula con ese traje de la época victoriana. – Sacando su celular.

\- ¡¿Dipper?! – Dijo sorprendida la castaña. – Estas más alto y porque te ves raramente apuesto con esa bandita en la mejilla. ¿Y tú gorra? ¿Qué traes puesto? – Examinando al chico.

\- ¿Y tú porque estas muy enana? – Dijo el castaño. – Te pareces a cuando tenías doce años.

\- Dipper tenemos trece años. – Le respondí. – Me fui por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? – Borrando su sonrisa.

\- Dipper ¿puedes ir a la tienda por más papas? – Le llamo su tío Stan. – Envié a tu hermana hace como treinta minutos y todavía no regresa. – Vio al chico con una pequeña que era idéntica a Mabel vistiendo un vestido de la época victoriana. – Más vale que haya una explicación lógica a todo esto. – Derramando lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – Dijo Mabel.

\- Tío Stan… creo que necesitamos llamar a Ford. – Dijo Dipper. – La encontramos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- Si no es mi mundo… - Dijo Mabel viendo a su alrededor. - ¿Dónde estoy?

.

.

.

Continuara.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX: Un lugar que no es Gravity Falls**

.

.

.

"¿Dónde está mi hermana?"

Dentro de la sala de la cabaña se encontraban todos los presentes reunidos en aquella habitación, mientras miraban aquella pequeña castaña portar ropa elegante. Ella tampoco perdió el tiempo para echar un vistazo viendo que todos lucían de la misma apariencia normal, como los conocía en su mundo a excepción de Dipper quien tenía pinta de ser un chico rebelde con el cabello revuelto y su marca de nacimiento descubierta. Era más alto que ella y portaba una expresión más sería y madura. Por otro lado veía a su tío Stan estar con un señor idéntico a él con la única diferencia de que sus ropas eran como los de un explorador. Ambos no le quitaban la vista de la enorme impresión que traían.

Llevo sus manos a su regazo moviendo los dedos de forma nerviosa, después recordó lo que dijo Piras.

 **[ F ]**

\- Mabel espera un minuto. – Dijo Piras. – Solo quiero que recuerdes que tú dimensión tiene varios universos alternos, no sabemos a cuál te llevara. Es como una caja de Rubik o un rompecabezas.

\- Y si tú caes en el equivocado. – Comento Dayan. – Podrías meterte en un lio con sus habitantes. Solo piénsalo un poco antes de tener contacto con ellos.

 **[ F ]**

La primera en hablar fue la pelirroja leñadora que en cuanto llego con Soos de hacer unos encargos, se topó con la extraña escena de los gemelos en el pasillo, con la excepción de que Dipper estaba mirando a su hermana como un bicho raro mientras que Mabel era del tamaño de un niño. Cuando es una adolescente.

Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que había pasado y por la situación en la que se encontraban, repitiendo: ya que no todos los días encuentras a tu mejor amiga encogida siendo una pequeña de doce años.

La chica estaba demasiado emocionada al ver la castaña enfrente, tenía tantas cosas que decir y unos deseos enormes de abrazarla.

Sin más tiempo que perder fue acercándose a la chica a preguntar, por todo este extraño suceso que estaba presentándose. Se notaba nerviosa por lo que fue cuidadosa en hablar.

\- Te pareces mucho a Mabel – Dijo ella. – Solo que unos años joven.

\- Soy Mabel Pines. – Menciono la castaña con la mirada agachada. – Pero… creo que he cometido un error más. – Dando una mirada rápida a la chica. – No creo que sea… mi tiempo o mi dimensión.

\- Sí sabes quién soy ¿verdad? – Pregunto la pelirroja. – ¿Me reconoces?

\- Eres Wendy… - Levantando la mirada para inspeccionar a la pelirroja, tenía los rasgos más maduros. - Aunque luces más grande.

\- Algo así. – Dijo ella apenada.

\- Ella no tiene mi edad. – Pregunto la chica de forma curiosa, para auto señalarse.

La pelirroja sintió una punzada en su pecho, tenía tantas cosas que decir pero el verla de esa forma, solo le hacían sentir ganas de llorar y abrazarla. Tuvo que contener esas emociones un momento. Dipper se dio cuenta y se acercó.

\- Mi hermana tiene dieciocho años - Dijo Dipper rompiendo la tensión de la habitación – Mi hermana es castaña de cabello recogido en una coleta alta y siempre lleva su típica diadema rosada, traía como vestimenta un top oscuro cubierto con una polera blanca con la imagen de la estrella fugaz, usa una falda lila, leggins oscuros para correr, zapatillas deportivas rosadas y un suéter rosa atado a sus caderas. Bueno es lo que suele usar siempre de descanso.

\- Dipper nadie te pidió la descripción de tu hermana. – Dijo Stan algo molesto. – Ella no está perdida, todos lo sabemos ¿verdad? – Volteándose a ver a Ford. – Solo ella salió por unas cosas. Pero tardaste demasiado ¿cierta calabaza? – dijo el mayor esperanzado.

\- Sí Stan, solo ella salió. – Dijo el gemelo mayor.

\- ¿Qué? Eso es imposible. – Dijo Mabel. – Eso significa que viaje al futuro.

\- Esto es raro. – Dijo el autor de los diarios. – Dicen que llego hace unos minutos. – Apuntando en su libreta. – Si podríamos decir eso.

\- Sí, yo envié a Mabel por unas papas a la tienda. – Dijo Stan. – Y en esos minutos que pasaron regresa ella con ese raro traje. – Menciono. – Lo bueno que regreso.

\- Wendy… ¿cuántos años tienes? – Pregunto la castaña ignorando un momento la conversación de su tío.

\- Ehmm… yo tengo veintiuno. – Menciono la pelirroja.

\- Vas en la universidad. – Con ojos iluminados como estrellas. – Eso es increíble.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué esta mojada? – Dijo Soos entrecerrando la mirada. – Pareces como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo o venido de una dimensión paralela donde fuiste captura por bandidos o puede ser que un demente te buscara por varios lugares con el fin de torturarte y tú solo quisiste escapar de él. – Comento. - Oh tal vez son suposiciones mías y eres una persona más de este pueblo, que llevas el traje de una obra de teatro.

\- Mm… tal vez. – Dijo ella.

\- Soos que cosas dices. – Dijo Wendy - Te traeré una toalla para que te seques.

\- Bueno… no está tan lejos. Pero sobre esto, yo caí… en un lago. – Dijo algo apenada. – Sería difícil de explicar.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes jovencita? – Pregunto el señor mayor de lentes.

\- Trece años. – Dijo. – Los cumplí apenas en agosto.

\- Esto está más raro. – Dijo Dipper frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estamos en mayo.

\- ¿Mayo? – Dijo la castaña levantándose del sillón y corriendo hacia la cocina para ver el calendario. – ¿Cómo es esto posible?

\- Muy bien, muy bien vamos a calmarnos un poco. – Dijo Stan. – Oh terminaremos asustándola más de lo que está. – Acercándose a la pequeña. – Bien calabaza ahora tendrás más cuidado a ir a la tienda.

\- Tío Stan. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Ya es algo tarde deberíamos pedir algunas pizzas. – Se dirigió a la cocina para ir por el teléfono y pedir la cena.

Mabel miro al otro sujeto con una mirada extrañada, aquel sujeto se parecía mucho a su tío Stan y dudo en preguntarle si era una especie de gemelo o algún pariente relacionado con la familia. El autor no tardo en verla para despejar sus dudas.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto Mabel.

\- Yo soy Stanford Pines.

\- Stanford Pines… - Menciono Mabel. – Pero mi tío Stan es Stanford Pines. – Dijo más confundida.

\- Es una larga historia. – Dijo Dipper acercándose a ella. – Aunque se supone que ya la sabes. Mabel, necesitas cambiarte de esa ropa o cogerás un resfriado. – Tomando su mano. – Ven te llevare a tu habitación.

 **[…]**

Mabel subió al desván donde le había indicado Dipper, subiendo con cuidado las escaleras vio el lugar todo arreglado camino un poco más hasta abrir la puerta del cuarto y encontrar una habitación arreglada. Tenía una cama enorme y un escritorio donde había libros y un alhajero, entre un baúl y varios peluches infantiles. En otra repisa había varias fotografías y algunos artículos que eran reconocidos para ella.

\- Que lugar tan bonito. – Dijo ella, admirando la habitación. – Me gusta.

\- Es la habitación de mi hermana. Tú habitación. – Comento Dipper, antes de buscar en un cajón algunas prendas de vestir. – Esto servirá. – Sacando la ropa se acercó a la castaña para entregársela. – Bien te dejare sola, bajas cuando termines de cambiarte.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo ella. – Gracias por ayudarme.

\- No hay problema… eres mi hermana. – Dijo en tono serio.

En cuanto le dieron el cambio de ropa se apuró en cambiarse, llegándose a quitar con suma dificultad el vestido victoriano. Cuando por fin pudo retirárselo se miró en el espejo que no llevaba ninguna cicatriz en la espalda. Bill la había curado cuando estaban en el baile, sin perder más tiempo se colocó la ropa, pero noto que le quedaba holgado las blusas de tira hueso de la parte del pecho, su falda llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, pero eso era lo de menos que importaba. Ahora se sentía más cómoda sin el estorboso vestido, miro por última vez la prenda recordando lo bien que se había divertido en el baile con Bill, aunque odiaba recordar que hace unas horas atrás iba ser violada por un sujeto horrible, que solo tenía como deseo recrear descendencia.

Se acercó a cepillar su cabello para deshacer los pocos nudos que se habían formado con el agua. Ladeo la mirada al espejo para ver pegada una fotografía, en donde se podía apreciar unos gemelos sonrientes similares a su edad y enseguida de ellos un triángulo rojo con galera oscura con una mirada aburrida.

\- Se parece a Bill. – Dijo Mabel. – Solo que en rojo.

En ese instante se escucharon unos gritos que provenían de abajo y los golpes en la madera, seguido de una serie de insultos y la voz de aquel gemelo masculino. Abrió la puerta del desván saliendo con mucho cuidado, escuchando más claro su discusión.

\- ¡¿Cómo que regreso?!

\- Kill cálmate, dorito de mierda. – Dijo Dipper. – Y baja la voz.

\- No me calmare, estamos hablando de Estrella fugaz. – Dijo fúrico. – Y andas diciendo como si nada que llego una chica idéntica a ella en… ¿Quién sabe que mierda de lugar?, Tú sabes bien que ella esta…

\- ¡Kill! Solo cállate.

\- No me callare, estúpido Pino de mierda. – Tomándolo del cuello. – Dime la verdad y deja de mentir.

La castaña fue bajando cuidadosamente antes de ver la escena. Como el chico salía volando por los aires para terminar siendo azotado ante la pared. Eso hizo que se detuviera en bajar, pero no pudo evitar la mirada de un chico pelirrojo de tez morena claro con un traje similar al que traía Bill.

Kill lanzo una mirada abriendo su orbe carmesí y corriendo hacia ella.

\- Estrella fugaz… ¿qué demonios te hicieron? – Acercándose a la chica. – Eres una enana debilucha con complejo de niña de kínder. – Examinando su apariencia. – Entiendo que querías ser una lolita, pero no a estos extremos.

\- Porque todos se burlan de mi estatura. – Dijo Mabel empañada entre lágrimas.

\- Kill ya te dije que no es la "Mabel" que tú conoces. – Dijo Dipper enojado. – Si le hubieras dicho eso, entonces estaríamos viendo tu rostro besar el suelo.

\- Entonces explica Pino, ¿Dónde está ella? – Acercándose molesto el demonio. – Me dijiste que regreso.

\- Deberías escuchar a mi tío Ford.

\- Al marica de Seis dedos. – Bufo. – Necesito respuestas y las quiero ahora.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Apartando sus manos que comenzaban a rodearla.

\- Es una broma verdad. – Dándole leves golpecitos en la cabeza. – Sé que sigues molesta conmigo, pero ya deja de jugar.

\- ¿Jugar?

\- Kill, hablo enserio no es Mabel. – Dijo Dipper. – Técnicamente la Mabel de aquí.

\- Es Estrella fugaz. – Dijo señalando a la chica. – Es ella.

\- ¿Por qué me dice Estrella fugaz? – Dijo Mabel.

\- O tal vez tiene amnesia. – Dijo el demonio.

\- Hay mucho que explicar. – Soltó un suspiro el castaño. – Pero primero… finjamos por hoy que eres Mabel. – Tomando su mano. – No te separes de mí.

\- ¿Y porque de ti? – Dijo el pelirrojo tomándola de la mano. – Ella estará segura conmigo.

\- Kill ya te dije que no es "ella" – Colocando una mirada llena de furia. – Suéltala.

Mabel se sentía incomoda por lo que se soltó de los dos y coloco una media sonrisa. Mientras retrocedía con las manos al frente.

\- Puedo seguirlos a ambos. – Sugiriendo a los dos chicos. – No sé mucho de aquí.

\- Debemos comportarnos. – Dijo Dipper. – Perdón, iremos con cuidado es solo que… Es difícil también para nosotros explicarlo.

En cuanto llegaron al comedor sintió una ligera tensión en la habitación, sus amigos no dejaban de verla y sus tíos estaban atentos a cada movimiento que hacía. Por un momento Mabel deseo salir de esa incómoda situación y regresar al lago donde se encontraba Bill. Pero lo hecho estaba hecho y ya no podía arreglarse este problema.

\- Ten. – Dijo Wendy extendiéndole un plato con una rebanada de pizza.

\- Gracias. – Viendo el trozo humeante le abrió el apetito, ya que la había pasado tan mal en las anteriores dimensiones. Mordió un pedazo y las lágrimas de felicidad brotaron. – Dios esto esta delicioso. – Dando más mordidas.

\- Tranquila calabaza solo es pizza. – Dijo Stan con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé. – Menciono ronca de sus palabras. – Pero la extrañaba... tanto, su sabor la salsa de tomate, el queso y el pepperoni. – Frotando sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas. – Lo extrañaba.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – Dijo preocupado Ford.

\- Sí, estoy bien. – Dando más mordiscos al punto de acabársela. – Es solo que me emociono.

\- Parece como si no hubieras comido en días. – Comento Soos.

Mabel agacho la mirada dando entender que estaba en lo cierto, en todos los mundos que había visitado había tenido que acostumbrarse a comer alimentos fuera de su lugar, sobrevivir lugares donde su vida pudiera estar expuesta y después sufrir con alimentos que dañaban su cuerpo. Entre varios sujetos que intentaban drogarla o matarla de inanición.

\- ¿Mabel? – Pregunto Dipper. – Segura que estas bien.

\- Perdón yo… solo me quede un rato pensando. – Dijo antes de lanzar una mirada hacia la puerta de la cabaña. – Disculpen… sonara algo extraño.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Todos aquí son grandes en Gravity Falls? digo en edad.

\- ¿Gravity Falls? – Dijo Ford.

\- Muy buena broma. – Dijo Stan. – Sabes que ya no lo llamamos así desde el problema que causo este demonio. – Señalando al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Hey! – Dijo Kill molesto.

\- Cierto, aquí es conocido como Fight Falls por las extrañas criaturas que se quedaron dentro de nuestro mundo. – Comento Dipper. – Tú y yo las mantenemos a raya.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Peleando. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Es nuestra actitud, está en nuestras venas ser algo competitivos.

\- Mama y papa lo permiten. – Dijo Mabel.

Otro silencio incomodo se presentó y Stan hablo para aclarar sus dudas.

\- Mabel cariño… no recuerdas que tus padres fallecieron hace un tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? – Un enorme dolor en el pecho sintió al saber esa noticia. Su sangre se helo y la respiración se hizo cortante. – Como que ellos… no.

\- Ellos fallecieron cuando teníamos doce años. – Dijo Dipper. – Hemos estado viviendo aquí desde hace un tiempo.

\- Mis padres fallecieron. – Sonando triste. – No puede ser.

\- Pino no deberías hablar de eso. – Dijo el demonio, había leído su mente pero se encontraba toda la información revuelta. – _Ya vi que no es ella. –_ Susurro bajo.

\- Es lo que te decía. – Comento Dipper.

\- Ya Mabel. - Dijo Wendy. – Todo está bien.

\- _"Esperen un momento… no es mi dimensión_ " – Pensó la castaña antes de tomar una cuantas bocanadas de aires y calmar su respiración. – Gracias… - Dijo para evitar que siguiera preocupándose la pelirroja. – Perdón creo que me entristecí un poco.

Tomo otra rebanada y continuo comiendo lo que podría ser la cena mientras los demás conversaban en la mesa de cosas irrelevantes del día. Ella trato de seguir su conversación pero siempre terminaba perdiéndose. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Stan se dirigió a descansar sin antes darle un abrazo a la pequeña al igual que Soos y Wendy. Ahora solo quedaban Ford, Kill y Dipper en el comedor, el ambiente se había tensado un poco.

\- Supongo que estas muy confundida jovencita. – Dijo Ford. – No es de culpar, no eres de aquí y no eres nuestra Mabel Pines.

\- Pero gracias por fingir un momento para mi tío Stan y los demás. – Dijo Dipper. – Aunque me hubiera gustado que lo fueras.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Pregunto. – Parece como si no me hubieran visto por un largo tiempo.

\- Mi hermana desapareció hace dos meses. – Dijo Dipper. – La hemos estado buscando.

\- ¿Saben cómo se perdió?

\- Mi tío se culpa mucho ya que la mando a la tienda por unos víveres. - Colocando una expresión sería. – Ese día estaba nublado, yo regresaba de las prácticas de la escuela, prometí ir por ella a recogerla del supermercado después de que fuera a dejar a Wendy a su casa. – Dijo. – Le llame por el celular pero no tomo la llamada. – Comento. – Cuando llegue… encontré sus cosas en el piso del estacionamiento del supermercado. Ahí estaba su bolsa, su diadema y también había… sangre, mucha sangre.

\- Cuando Pino me llamo de que había encontrado sangre, fui a buscarla.

\- Creen que ella este…

\- ¿Muerta? – Dijo Ford. – No, ella no está.

\- ¿Cómo lo saben?

\- Porque habría desaparecido su existencia. – Dijo Kill. – Tengo un… trato con ella.

\- ¿Un trato?

\- Kill es un demonio del sueño. – Dijo Dipper señalando. – Su nombre es Kill Cipher, un horrible dorito iluminati agresivo y bipolar.

\- Cierra la boca Pino, que tú tampoco te quedas atrás en la descripción.

Mabel inmediatamente se levantó al escuchar el apellido "Cipher" retrocediendo lejos de él.

\- ¿Qué le sucede?

\- Pero como es eso posible… - Dijo ella. – Hay más.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Dipper.

\- Sí hay más como él. – Señalando a Kill.

\- Creo saber lo que sucede aquí. – Dijo el pelirrojo dando un golpe su puño contra su mano. - Ahora estoy completamente seguro que no es de aquí.

\- Te falta aire en ese cerebro Kill. – Dijo Dipper en tono de broma.

\- Como puedo concentrarme si veo a una chica idéntica a Estrella fugaz.

\- Entonces eres una viajera. – Respondió Ford viendo a la chica. – Vaya alguien que ha cruzado los portales dimensionales, eso es impresionante.

\- ¡¿Hay uno aquí?! – Dijo esperanzada. – Uno que me lleve a casa.

\- No lo creo. – Dijo. – El portal que había construido es peligroso e inestable.

\- Espera es uno que está en tu laboratorio secreto. – Dijo Mabel. – Atrás de la máquina de dulces.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de eso? – Dijo Ford levantando una ceja de duda.

\- Por favor me dejas utilizarlo.

\- Niña eso causaría el desastre total de este universo y este loco volvería a desatar su apocalipsis de la muerte.

\- Yo diría que lo hiciera. – Menciono Kill con una sonrisa. – Vamos a mandar todo a la mierda.

\- Cállate torpe triangulo. – Dando un golpe en la cabeza. – Aparte yo he desmantelado el portal.

\- No puede ser… yo necesito regresar. – Agache mi mirada, como si fuera a buscar una solución a este problema. Sentí la mano de aquel castaño adolescente y su mirada que me brindaba confianza. – Solo quiero… regresar a casa, mi familia y mi hermano debe estar preocupado. – Dije. – Llevo tiempo lejos.

\- ¿Cómo terminaste tu aquí? – Pregunto Dipper.

\- Yo caí accidentalmente en un portal. – Dirigiendo una mirada al sujeto que se parecía a su tío Stan. – El mismo que te estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Cómo fue? – Pregunto el autor.

\- Mi tío Stan estuvo trabajando durante un tiempo en ese extraño portal, manteniéndonos en secreto a mi hermano y a mi toda información relacionada con su construcción y también… de algunos diarios que escribió el autor. – Tome una inhalación y continúe. – Dipper, Soos y yo bajamos al laboratorio secreto, vimos un contador sobre la pared que marcaba 30 minutos para la apertura. Enfrente de una mesa con varias pantallas y botones se encontraban los tres diarios, los que estaba leyendo Dipper y Gideon. – Menciono. – Había un mensaje para detener el portal, para desactivarlo teníamos que utilizar tres llaves y girarlas al mismo tiempo, de ahí se abriría una palanca donde tendrías acceso a un botón de apagado de la maquina. Mi hermano y yo corrimos para ir a presionar el botón pero… - Recordando la expresión afligida de su tío. – La gravedad no empujo a cada quien a un lugar diferente del laboratorio, yo quede atrapada entre un cable, me acerque a la palanca mientras que mi hermano me gritaba que lo aplastara.

\- ¿Lo hiciste? – Pregunto Ford.

\- Yo… no lo aplaste. – Dijo. – Mi error fue soltarme y confiar en mi tío Stan. – Rodando unas lágrimas. – Yo fui arrastrada adentro y termine en un lugar que ni yo conocía. Para mi mala suerte me topé con un demonio que yo y mi hermano odiábamos. Él trato de lastimarme junto con aquellas criaturas temibles, yo no tuve opción y me adentre a uno de los portales que tenían ahí.

\- ¿Portales? – Dijo Kill. – Demonio… oh no.

\- Desde entonces estuve vagando en cada dimensión. – Dije. - Cuándo llegue aquí pensé que era mi hogar. En Gravity Falls, pero veo que él tenía razón no soy de aquí.

\- Para ahí. – Kill chasqueo los dedos inmediatamente deteniendo el tiempo antes de acercarse a ella. – Has hablado de más estúpida humana.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Viendo a Dipper y a Ford congelados. – ¿Por qué no se mueven?

\- ¿Qué no te han dicho que es malo hablar de otras dimensiones? – Dijo Kill. – Mira lo que has hecho. – Señalando a los dos sujetos. – De seguro que te bombardearan con preguntas absurdas y te querrán sacar las respuestas que ni seguro tu no sabrás contestar, aparte que ni te dejara en paz el mierdecilla de Seis dedos.

\- Entonces no debí mencionar nada.

\- Primera regla Estrellita. – Picando su frente. – No se menciona nada de los viajes de tiempo, ni mucho menos de las dimensiones que tú vayas visitando. Oh causaras una paradoja.

\- Entonces ¿Qué hago? – Colocando una expresión preocupada. – Creo que he hablado de más.

\- Por esta vez te ayudare. – Dijo antes de chasquear nuevamente los dedos. – Listo.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Ya lo veraz. – Volvió a chasquear los dedos haciendo que volviera a transcurrir el tiempo normalmente.

\- Uff… me encuentro bastante cansado. – Llevándose una mano a la frente. – Creo que cene demasiado.

\- Yo también pienso lo mismo. – Viendo a la castaña. – Lo bueno que Mabel ya está de regreso. – Acariciando su cabeza. – Hermanita sin ofender pero estando en esa apariencia pareces más enana. – Dijo bromeando.

\- Descuida Mabel buscaremos la forma de regresarte a la normalidad. – Dijo Ford.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo confundida.

\- Ya sé que no te gusta ser una niña, pero hasta que descubramos como sucedió esto tendrás que esperar un poco.

\- Creo que ya deberíamos ir a descansar. – Dijo Dipper. – Mañana vamos a ver a los demás, querrán saber que regresaste bien.

\- Espera Dipper…

\- Descuida nadie se reirá de ti. – Dijo su hermano. – Podrías utilizar la ropa que guardamos en el sótano. De seguro extrañaras tus suéteres.

En cuanto se retiraron los dos sujetos, dejaron a la castaña con una cara de duda en su rostro, mientras que el pelirrojo solo miraba como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Borre sus mentes y solo les hice pensar que regresaste. – Dijo. – Una pequeña ilusión aunque ambos sabemos que no es verdad.

\- Sabes bien que no soy su Mabel.

\- Descuida no pasara nada malo. – Menciono. – Es para evitar que rompas una línea de tiempo.

\- No sé cómo es ella aquí.

\- No hagas nada y sigue mis órdenes.

\- ¿Por qué habría de seguirte?

\- Porque yo conozco más a Estrella fugaz. – Dijo. – Y porque te ayudare a salir de aquí.

\- No creo que seas bueno, hay una trampa detrás de esto.

\- Ya vas aprendiendo. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – Claro que hay una condición de por medio.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Ayúdame a encontrarla. – Dijo Kill.

[…]

Entrando la noche todos se dispusieron a descansar, Dipper se fue a su habitación y sus tíos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, le habían dicho que el desván le pertenecía a Mabel por lo que le dijeron que podía usarlo. Después de que Kill le ayudo un poco antes de que provocara un fallo temporal en la línea de tiempo, se dirigió a la habitación para descansar. Se colocó una pijama que encontró en el armario, siendo un camisón rosa con un moño pequeño en el centro. Le llegaba por encima de las rodillas por lo que no tendría problemas para dormir. Se dirigió a la cama a sentarse y des tender las mantas y sabanas, cuando de repente escucho unos golpeteos en su puerta, mientras se abría dejándose ver al mismo demonio pelirrojo de la tarde, terminando de entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta traes de él.

Llevaba unos pantalones de chándal gris y una camiseta negra. Su físico era idéntico al de Bill alto y con musculatura. Camino lanzando un bostezo mientras se acercaba hacia ella. Algo que hizo que Mabel se asustara de repente y retrocediera. Pero Kill levanto sus manos haciendo una señal que venía en son de paz y sin intenciones de hacerle daño.

\- No te hare nada estrellita. – Dijo acercándose a paso cauteloso. – Me cuesta trabajo pensar que eres otra… Mabel. – Llegándose a sentar en su cama. – Eres muy pequeña. – Dando una sonrisa que mostraba sus caninos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto confundida.

\- Yo duermo aquí.

\- P-Perdón… entonces yo me equivoque de habitación. – Dijo ella apenada. – Es que Dipper dijo que era la habitación de… su hermana, antes de llegar aquí.

\- No, no te equivocaste. – Sobándose el cuello. – En realidad es difícil de explicar esto. Y si vamos a fingir esto, hay que hacerlo bien.

\- ¿Por qué es difícil de explicar? – Mirándolo con intriga.

\- Bueno digamos que yo comparto habitación con ella. – Menciono sonrojado. – Nosotros dormimos aquí en esta cama… en realidad esta Mabel de esta dimensión y yo… somos. – Dijo con el rostro más ruborizado. – ¿Cómo lo llamarían los humanos? Pareja o creo que novios.

\- ¡Novios! – Dijo la castaña sonando impresionada.

\- Shh… - Le callo con un dedo. – No grites tan fuerte o los viejos se molestaran. Ellos odian cuando hablamos fuerte.

\- ¿Cómo que son novios? – Sonando curiosa.

\- Tenemos tres años juntos. No es de sorprenderse que yo duerma aquí. – Menciono.

\- ¿Mis tíos lo aprueban?

\- Al principio no, pero luego se acostumbran los viejos. – Acostándose en la cama. – Estrella fugaz acostumbra dormir de lado derecho y le gusta que las luces que tiene colgadas en la pared brillen durante la noche. – Señalándole las luces de estrella y luna. – No es muy fanática de la oscuridad.

\- ¿Estas? – Dijo Mabel acercándose a las luces.

\- Sí.

Se acerca a la conexión y prende las luces mientras apaga la lámpara para mirar el cuarto iluminado de diferentes colores.

\- Que bonitas. – Viendo los colores cálidos. Antes de dirigir su mirada al demonio pelirrojo quien no le quitaba la vista encima desde que llego. – Sabes muy bien que no soy la Mabel de tu dimensión.

\- Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo. – Dijo. – Pero por primera vez en mi maldita existencia, estoy preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué razón? – Dijo acercándose a él.

\- Porque sé que está asustada. – Colocando una mirada suave. - Esa tonta debe estarse haciendo la fuerte en donde quiera, que se encuentre. Pero sé que ella está muy asustada como un gatito.

\- Sabes mucho de ella. – Dijo Mabel. - ¿Podrías decirme más? ¿Cómo es aquí? Ella es… ¿de qué tipo de carácter?, ¿Qué le gusta? O algo así, no sé dime.

\- Je, niña haces muchas preguntas. – Dijo. – Digamos que tú otra yo es algo demasiado tierna en algunos aspectos, le gusta vestirse femenina pero cuando los chicos o las chicas la molestan… no hay quien la pare, no le gusta que la critiquen en sus gustos, le gusta pelear junto con su hermano. Oh sí ella tiene un buen brazo para dar buenos golpes. – Menciono. – Adora el boxeo y tejer suéteres aunque sé que al final del día se los quita, por el mismo calor que hace en el pueblo.

\- ¿Boxea? – Dijo asombrada.

\- Buena peleadora y valiente, no me ha de sorprender que me dio una buena paliza en mi Raromagedón, y bien que me dejo molido a golpes, casi como un cadáver. – Soltando una risa. – Aparte quien diría que eso daría comienzo a una… relación.

\- Oh, oh cuenta, cuenta me agrada escuchar las historias de amor. – Dando brincos de emoción en la cama. - ¿La invitaste a salir?, ¿le dijiste que te gusta?, ¿la llevaste a una cena romántica bajo a la luz de la luna?

\- No, simplemente me la viole. – Diciéndolo de forma normal.

\- ¿Qué? – Poniendo su rostro en blanco.

\- Fue cuando ella regresaba de la casa de su amiga Candy, esa chica coreana molesta de anteojos. Ellas dos habían salido a trotar por el bosque durante toda la tarde, por lógica ella se iba cansar e iría de regreso a la cabaña. Se supone. – Comento. – En fin la chica tropezó y quebró el brazo de mi estatua, yo emergí y me enoje con ella por haber arruinado mis maravillosos planes de mi apocalipsis eterno y por haber salvado el pueblo junto con su odioso hermano, el fastidioso Pino. Ella me dio un puñetazo en el rostro e intento huir, yo solo invoque mis sombras y la sujete bien para evitar que se escapara y me delatara. – Dijo, recordando la expresión de enojo que hacia la castaña y la ira en sus ojos. – Iba vengarme de un buena vez, por todos los planes fallidos, no se tal vez iba encajarle una daga en el pecho o llevarme su cabeza como trofeo, usarla de rehén para torturarla llevándola hacia Pino y a los demás, para burlarme enfrente de sus miserables rostros. Se me ocurrieron varias formas de venganza donde implicaba lastimarla. – Soltando una risa siniestra.

\- ¿Y porque le ibas a hacer daño? Si tú ibas a provocar el daño.

\- Niña, cuando interrumpen tus planes malévolos y de conquista ¿eso no te molestaría? – Colocando una mueca. – En fin ahí estaba listo para vengarme. – Menciono. - Pero no fue así, la chica tuvo valor para enfrentarme nuevamente. Se levantó con todo y sujeciones para propinarme una patada en el costado e intentar huir. Que por cierto, eso provoco que cayéramos más adentro del bosque y en una posición bastante rara.

Llevo una mano a su barbilla mientras se recordaba la escena, mientras que Mabel miraba con el rostro desencajado.

\- Discutimos – Dijo.

\- ¿Discutieron?

\- Ella no paraba de insultarme. – Comento. – Yo trate de regresarle los mismos insultos, pero… me quede observándola.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ella termino debajo de mí con sus piernas abiertas a los lados de mi cintura, mientras yo la sujetaba de los hombros para empujarla contra el suelo e impedir que escapara. – Dijo. – El problema es que se movió en mi contra, su entrepierna rozaba mucho mi regazo y pues eso provoco un placer que hizo que me excitara… Una cosa lleva a la otra, era junio hacía mucho calor y aparte pues se encontraba hermosa esa noche con el rostro ruborizado y sus labios invitándome a devorarlos. Y esa jodida camisa de tira huesos que hacia resaltar su pecho. – Dijo. – Así que… puede que hayamos tenido sexo rudo en el bosque, pero nada malo. Lo disfrutamos, amanecimos ese día bien... ejem, muy bien.

\- Pero ella no quería. – Dijo Mabel exaltada. – La violaste.

\- Solo las primeras dos noches. – Comento. – Y si tuvimos esas citas que dijiste.

\- Oh dios.

\- Pero nada malo estrellita, es algo que ya teníamos desde hace tiempo. – Dijo. – Solo necesitábamos un pequeño gran impulso.

\- No es la historia de amor que me imagine.

\- Niña cada quien hace su línea de tiempo. – Viendo a la castaña. – Pero tú te saliste de la tuya. Yo no pensé terminar enamorado de un saco de carne molesto.

\- Suena extraño. – Viendo al demonio. – Aquí todo es igual.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Las personas.

\- Te sorprenderás de algunas cosas mañana. – Dándole una palmadita a su lado. – Te dormirás o seguirás preguntando.

\- ¿Hay otra cama?

\- No. – Dijo con una mirada carmín y una sonrisa en los labios. – Vamos no te hare nada. Confía en mí, no te lastimaría.

Mabel se acostó a su lado manteniendo una distancia, aunque el demonio se acercó colocando una mirada de nostalgia.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo nerviosa ante su mirada fija.

\- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

\- Yo… no creo que sea buena idea. – Sonrosándose.

\- Tienes razón. – Volteándose al otro lado. – Perdón, olvida lo que dije.

La castaña trato de conciliar el sueño unas horas antes de caer dormida de cansancio, había sido un día de emociones y sorpresas a pesar de que había estado más de 20 horas sin dormir desde que salieron de la otra dimensión. Tenía que reponer las energías que había perdido y pensar con claridad lo que iba hacer.

Al día siguiente se levantó tarde sintiendo los rayos del sol golpear su rostro, abrió sus orbes viendo el reloj de mesita que marcaba la doce del mediodía. Se removió entre las mantas abrazando las almohadas, aunque sintió el cálido aliento golpear su cuello y unos brazos sujetarla por detrás. Paso una mano desperezando su sueño para después ladear su rostro y ver al pelirrojo dormitar a su lado con una media sonrisa.

Estaban dormidos en una posición similar a la de "cucharita" estando ella contra su pecho, mientras que él la abrazaba fuertemente.

\- Mabel… - Dijo el demonio en tono triste, aun entre sueños. – Te extrañe.

.

.

.

Continuara.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X: Encuentrame**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Oye, despierta! – Empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de su agarre, proporcionándole un golpe en el rostro.

\- ¡¿Por qué jodidos me tiras?! – Grito molesto el demonio mientras se sobaba el golpe en el rostro. – Te dije que no más golpes, ¿Y mi beso de buenos días?

\- Te dije que no me abrazaras – Aventándole una almohada.

\- Okey, okey ya entendí – Cubriéndose de los objetos. – No tienes que malhumorarte, estrellita.

\- Deja de decirme estrellita… ¡Soy Mabel Pines! – Inflando sus mejillas. – Que no puedes decir mi nombre.

\- Lo intentare. – Dijo el pelirrojo colocando una expresión firme. – Intentare decir tu nombre, estrellita.

\- Sabes que olvídalo, eres un cabeza hueca. – Dijo la castaña levantándose de la cama para tomar ropa y cambiarse. - ¿El baño es donde mismo?

\- Siempre lo ha sido. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Al menos que lo hayas olvidado. Mente de teflón.

\- Tonto. – Sacándole la lengua.

 _Han pasado dos semanas desde que llegue a una dimensión diferente a la mía. Según Kill Cipher y Dipper Pines me encuentro en "Fight Falls" nombre que le pusieron al pueblo al volver a reconstruirse; según por un apocalipsis que causo el triángulo rojo. Hasta donde sé es que todos conservan una mitad de sus personalidades que yo conozco… solo la mitad._

\- Mabel, ¿otra vez tú y Kill discutieron? – Dijo Dipper comiendo una cucharada de su tazón de cereal; hojuelas azucaras del capitán Grunch. – Que no pueden controlar sus gritos matutinos.

\- No discutimos, y cierra el pico Pino. – Dijo el pelirrojo con una hinchazón en su mejilla. – Solo estrellita despertó con el pie izquierdo.

La castaña estaba colocando dentro de una mochila rosa deportiva que encontró en el cuarto, varios objetos de búsqueda; entre una linterna, un mapa actualizado del pueblo, una brújula, una cantimplora, y varios plumones de colores permanente que encontró en el escritorio.

\- Listo. – Dijo la pequeña.

\- Decimo intento. – Dijo el castaño hastiado de ver a la chica salir a explorar. – Mabel lo que estés buscando, será mejor que te des por vencida.

\- No me rendiré. – Dijo la pequeña con la cabeza agachada mientras miraba la ropa que llevaba; su falda azul y su suéter fucsia con el logotipo de una llave. Poco a poco iba desgastándose su conjunto y adquiriendo una apariencia descolorida. – Necesito… buscar.

Kill volteo a verla sabiendo a lo que se refería, se levantó para colocar una sonrisa y tomarla de los hombros.

\- No has buscado al pueblo. – Dijo el demonio.

\- ¿Al pueblo? – Dijo extrañada la chica.

\- Puede que haya una pista.

Mabel siguió al demonio hasta el pueblo siendo acompañados por Dipper, la mayoría de las personas la saludaban y le decían: ¿Cómo estuvo la competencia del miércoles?, ¿No te vi pasar correr cerca de mi tienda?, ¿Cuándo se graduaba de la prepa?, ¿Y para cuando la boda? Todas eran preguntas que la hacían dudar en responder.

La castaña buscaba cerca de las áreas que le había dicho según Kill o lo último que escucho de Dipper. En ese momento recordó el supermercado, no había revisado nada ahí.

Los tres se encaminaron al lugar para buscar algún indicio de que ella fuera secuestrada. Llegando al estacionamiento, la chica corrió buscando en la entrada o contenedores alguna pista del paradero de su otra yo.

\- Mabel ¿Qué haces?

\- Busco.

\- ¿Qué buscas?

\- Sangre.

\- Kill otra vez le enseñaste a mi hermana películas de terror con contenido gore. – Dijo Dipper frunciendo el ceño. – Estoy dudando de su relación.

\- Chico si yo quisiera mostrarle eso, lo haría en vivo y en directo. – Menciono el pelirrojo con una sutil sonrisa. – Es mejor disfrutar el sufrimiento de tu víctima.

\- Oh vaya que realista, tomate de mierda.

\- Pino ve hacer el estorbo en otra parte.

\- Pueden guardar silencio, son peor que unos niños de kínder. – Dijo molesta la chica antes de enfocar su mirada en un pedazo de tela beige con suciedad. – Sera posible… - Iba tomarlo cuando sintió una mano revolver de forma tierna su cabeza, llegando a despeinar su cabello.

\- ¡Hey Mabs! Woow ¿Qué te sucedió? Te volviste una mocosa. – Dijo un chico de cabello azabache con una camiseta de franela gris con negro y una mirada oscura. – Acaso caíste en una trampa rara durante sus aventuras.

\- ¡Robbie! – Dijo la castaña viendo al chico que inmediatamente reconoció, abrazándolo mientras sollozaba. – No has cambiado en nada. – Dando una mirada rápida. – Excepto el maquillaje.

\- E-Espera… no creo que debas hacer eso. – Dijo el chico temeroso al ver la expresión de furia de Kill.

\- P-Perdón. – Dijo ella limpiándose las mejillas. – Es que siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin ver un amigo.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo el chico. - ¿Qué le hicieron esta vez? – Dirigiéndose a Dipper y a Kill.

\- La verdad no sé, no eres el único. – Dijo Dipper. – El otro día se topó con Pacifica Noroeste y no dejo de abrazarla por más de una hora.

\- Vaya… entonces debería sentirme ¿alagado? – Dijo Robbie.

\- No mucho. – Dijo molesto Kill. – Ahora aleja tus manos de ella.

Kill podía ser como un chihuahua celoso, mientras apartaba a Robbie lejos de Mabel. La castaña tomo el pedazo de tela y se lo mostro al pelirrojo tomándolo de su camisa.

\- Kill, mira.

\- Un rastro. – Dijo. – Pero, tiene un poco su aroma.

\- Pero es una pista. – Dijo. – Dijeron que encontraron sangre en el supermercado, puede que ella… haya caminado. – Viendo en dirección al bosque. – Ella debió entrar ahí.

En ese momento Dipper se acercó y tomo del cuello a su gemela.

\- Hora de irnos. – Menciono el castaño. – Debemos regresar a casa, le prometimos a mis tíos ayudarles con la cabaña. Aparte tengo tarea que hacer.

\- Tarea…

\- Descuida Mabel, ya le explicamos al director que arreglaremos este asunto de tú crecimiento. – Menciono. – Pero no puedes saltearte la tarea, debes entregármela para dársela a los maestros.

\- Oh… no lo había olvidado. – Dijo Mabel nerviosa.

Regresaron a la cabaña para hacer los deberes, mientras que la castaña subía a la habitación junto con Kill. Abrió el libro de matemáticas y en ese instante… su mente colapso.

\- Esto es muy avanzado para mí. – Dijo. – Yo apenas voy en secundaria.

\- Puedo ayudarte. – Diciendo con tono presumido. – Pero te costara un ojo de la cara.

\- No te daré mis ojos. – Viéndolo con desagrado.

\- Lo decía literal. – Chasqueo los dedos invocando una silla, sentándose a su lado, mientras invocaba unos lentes de lectura y tomaba el libro. – Te daré clases avanzadas.

\- No deberíamos buscar a la otra "Mabel" – Haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

\- Esto te ayudara, terminaras siendo una iletrada con pocos conocimientos, si no pones a trabajar tu mente. – Sacando más libros. – Dedícame dos horas de estudio. – Sonriendo.

\- Eres muy raro, te preocupas mucho por mí. – Tirando un poco de la tela de su suéter.

\- Estás nerviosa. – Musito cerca de su rostro. – Estrella fugaz hace eso, cuando está ansiosa.

\- Sabes mucho de ella.

\- Sí, se mucho de ella. – Colocando una mirada de melancolía.

Mabel soltó un suspiro antes de tomar el libro de matemáticas de regreso y el cuaderno.

\- Bien, pero te recuerdo que no voy muy avanzado en esto. – Dijo. – Estudiar… no afectara mucho en mis planes de regresar.

\- Serás muy lista. – dijo Kill, revolviendo su pelo. – Pero también soy estricto.

\- Me vas enseñar dorito.

\- Esa es la actitud, estrellita.

\- Soy Mabel.

\- Lo que tú digas.

 **[...]**

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban recorriendo por los senderos del bosque, una pequeña castaña que exploraba la zona junto a su… supuesto hermano y amigos, claro que ahora tenía más pistas. Pero la más importante se encontraba en el lugar donde llego, es lo que suponía.

\- No tienen que seguirme. – Comento Mabel un poco preocupada por sus acompañantes.

\- Mabel no queremos que te suceda nada malo. – Dijo Dipper apartando algunas ramas que estaban en el camino. – Puede ocurrirte algo, y estarías nuevamente en peligro. – Comento. – No es que no piense que no eres fuerte.

\- Aparte es divertido encontrar cosas emocionantes con ustedes. – Dijo Wendy.

\- Cierren la boca que nadie los invito. – Dijo Kill en su forma triangular.

\- ¿Qué dijiste dorito endiablado? – Sonando molesto Dipper mientras enfundaba un puño.

\- Que cerradas el hocico y te largaras. – Amenazo el demonio.

\- Guarden silencio ustedes dos. – Dijo la castaña agotada de sus peleas. – No quiero perder más tiempo con sus discusiones.

\- ¿Y qué estamos buscando? – Dijo la pelirroja. – La cura para que regreses a la normalidad. – Comento la chica viendo a la castaña con su apariencia actual.

\- Algo así. – Dijo Mabel mintiéndole a la pelirroja. – Pero creo que demorada más esto.

\- Podrías esperar a que el tío Ford encuentre la formula. – Menciono Dipper mientras pateaba una piedra hacia una empinada. – Digo no es tan grave, solo te encogiste aparte los del pueblo están acostumbrados a estos extraños sucesos paranormales.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo, yo necesito regresar. – dijo preocupada a lo que el demonio no le gustaba escuchar esa frase.

\- Deberíamos dejarlo. – Dijo Kill.

\- ¡No! – Dijo Mabel. – Es importante para mí. – Corriendo un poco más dentro del bosque. – Pueden regresar a la cabaña sin mí.

Kill cambio de forma a su apariencia humana y corrió tras ella para tomarla del brazo e impedir que siguiera adentrándose al bosque.

\- Déjalo. – Dijo en tono serio apretando su agarre.

\- Kill… me lastimas. – Tratando de zafarse de su agarre. – Hablo enserio suéltame.

\- Solo sugiero que descanses y… luego continuamos. – Tratando de convencer a la chica. – Hemos salido muy temprano y no has descansado nada desde anoche.

\- Lo sé. – Llegándose a cruzar de brazos mientras miraba desde lejos, el lago donde había caído junto con Bill. – _Tan cerca y tan lejos_ – Murmuró la castaña.

Tuvieron que regresar nuevamente a causa de Dipper y Wendy que se encontraban asoleados y porque también la castaña no había descansado nada desde anoche. En cuanto entraron a la cabaña fueron recibidos por sus tíos quienes no la podían dejar un momento a ella sola para pensar en la situación.

Sí, era cierto que Mabel extrañaba su familia. Pero lamentablemente esa no era su familia y cada día que pasaba en el pueblo, era tiempo perdido.

\- Chicos vengan a sentarse a comer, hice mis deliciosos emparedados.

\- ¿Los de pepinillos con queso? – Dijo Dipper. – Creo que paso.

\- Los comerás. – Amenazo Stan.

\- Yo regresare a casa tengo asuntos que hacer. – Dijo Wendy. – Fue un gusto salir con ustedes chicos. – Despidiéndose de todos. – Mabel avísame si vuelves a salir a otra aventura.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Adiós Wendy – Dijo Dipper despidiéndose de ella en un afectuoso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

\- _De que me perdí_ – Susurro Mabel a Kill.

\- Pino y Hielo llevan saliendo desde que él estaba en secundaría. – Dijo el demonio viendo a la chica poner una cara de felicidad extrema.

\- ¿Son? – Pregunto curiosa en espera de una respuesta. Ya que la emoción de saber si son o no son pareja.

\- Pareja – Dijo sin importancia. – Deja de poner esa cara.

\- ¿Beso y abrazo? – Aun sin salir de su sorpresa.

\- Íntimos y no abiertos. – Menciono el pelirrojo. – Si no mal recuerdo, cada quien tiene su privacidad. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- No pregunto más. – Dijo ella sin entenderle nada al demonio.

\- Te lo agradecería eternamente. – Leyendo su mente al darse cuenta que no entendió para nada su indirecta, no la culpaba a la chica solo tiene 13 años.

Mientras Wendy se iba de la casa de los Pines, Dipper y Mabel prosiguieron a comer en el comedor los sándwiches que preparo Stan, en cambio Kill solo se la paso flotando en su forma triangular cerca de ellos. Ford había llegado con algunos apuntes y libros llegándolos a colocar en la mesa.

\- Mabel ya casi encuentro una fórmula para regresarte a tu apariencia normal.

\- Oh gracias tío… Ford, pero Kill ya me está ayudando. – Dijo ella esperanzada de que el demonio respondiera, pero este la ignoraba.

\- Tonterías niña, ese tonto demonio no se ha movido más que para acompañarte. – Menciono. – En cuanto termine el suero regresaras a la normalidad.

\- ¿Y si no funciona?

\- Funcionara. – Dijo seguro de sus investigaciones. – Todo funciona.

De repente apareció Soos con boletos en mano y con una cara de entusiasmo mientras se acercaba a los miembros de la familia.

\- Oigan chicos vamos al cine a ver esa película de Deadpool 2 – Dijo Soos - ¿Quién quiere venir? Tengo entradas.

\- Gracias Soos pero estaré en mi laboratorio ocupado… - Fue interrumpido por Stan quien lo jalo.

\- Vendrás con nosotros cerebrito, nos debes una salida al cine. – Dijo Stan. – Aparte ¿Cuándo vamos a tener otra oportunidad de que Soos nos invite al cine? – Tomando sus llaves del coche. – Un poco de acción, humor negro y sangre tal vez te emocionen.

\- Oh cielos he tenido ganas de ir a verla, esperado mucho para cumplir mayoría de edad. Lo bueno que ya vi la primera. – Dipper se levantó emocionado de la mesa mientras corría por su chamarra roja. – Mabel vamos toma tú abrigo y larguémonos al cine.

\- Dipper – Dijo ella avergonzada y con la mirada de inseguridad. – No creo poder ir.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Dijo el chico. – Vamos Mabel es Deadpool la vimos en casa de Robbie el año pasado.

\- Hermano creo que hay un problema. – Dijo Soos señalando a la gemela.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Suceden cosas raras en Fight Falls, siempre, si muestras tu credencial de mayoría de edad te dejaran entrar. – Dijo Dipper.

\- ¿Credencial? – Dijo Mabel.

En ese momento Kill abrió su ojo carmín y se acercó a ellos tomando a Mabel por los hombros antes de colocar una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Estrella fugaz se queda aquí conmigo… porque veremos esas odiosas películas que querías mostrarme. – Dijo el demonio. - ¿Verdad?

\- Eh… ¿sí?, sí tienes razón. – Confirmándole al demonio de los sueños. – Veremos muchas películas de Disney.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? – Dijo Dipper frunciendo el ceño. – Ustedes están mal.

\- Pino tú nunca sabrás el significado de ver una película infantil. – Dijo Kill en tono orgulloso.

\- Si lo harán en la sala, por favor que no sea en mi sillón favorito – Dijo Stan. – Y Mabel cariño ya conoces los métodos anticonceptivos, ya tuvimos la charla.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No – Poniéndose colorada del cuello y las mejillas.

\- ¡Ugh! – Colocando una expresión de asco el otro tío. – Saben que, si iré al cine con ustedes.

\- Regresamos en la noche. – Dijo Stan.

\- Por favor Kill, no embaraces a mi hermana. – Dijo fastidiado el chico. – No seas un maldito pedófilo.

\- Disfruten su tarde chicos. – Menciono Soos.

En cuanto se fueron la familia Pines al cine, Mabel fulmino a Kill con una mirada llena de molestia.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- Te lo dije somos pareja aquí en esta dimensión. – Canturreo contento.

\- Bien, ahora que se fueron. – Tomando su mochila rosa para empacar algunas botellas de agua y su equipaje especial que mantenía en una burbuja. – Hora de continuar con la búsqueda de la otra Mabel.

Mabel iba a salir fuera de la cabaña, pero el demonio la detuvo colocando su cuerpo sobre la puerta de la entrada a la tienda.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Girándola de su cuerpo. – Vamos de regreso, anda a descansar.

\- Kill, déjame ir.

\- Vete a descansar, veamos esas películas. – Llevando a la chica al sofá a través de su telequinesis. – Debes estar cansada de tanto caminar.

\- Kill

\- Ponte cómoda te traeré algo para que comas.

\- ¿Hay algo que me ocultas? – Pregunto.

El demonio se detuvo en seco cuando sostuvo su agarre en ella.

\- No hay nada que ocultar, te he dicho todo de ella. – Sonando serio. – Y si deseo encontrarla.

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarla? – Sugirió la castaña. – Mis tíos no están, Dipper se fue con ellos y no molestaran por un buen rato, ni sospecharan nada. – Dijo. – Si no hacemos esto rápido, Ford me dará ese suero y todo se complicara.

\- No prefieres que se quede así.

\- ¿Quedar así?

\- Dices que quieres volver a Gravity Falls con tu familia y amigos. – Menciono. – Estas en Gravity Falls, con ellos. – Bajándola. – Mabel no deseas quedarte, si tú te vas en un portal seguirás perdida y estarás rondado por varios lugares peligrosos. Hay peores demonios de los sueños en diferentes dimensiones. – Menciono. – Yo soy uno. – Colocando una mirada seria. – Pero puedes estar segura que no te lastimare más.

\- Kill no puedo quedarme aquí. – Tomando sus manos. – No puedes hacer esto, debes ayudarme a encontrarla. Acaso no deseas verla nuevamente.

\- Pero si aquí estas. – Abrazándola fuertemente. – Eres mi estrella fugaz, no sabes cómo te extrañe Mabel.

\- Kill, no soy ella. – Empujándolo. – Entiéndelo, ella sigue afuera ¡Perdida! Y de seguro como tu dijiste, asustada. – Sintiendo su mirada empañarse. – Se lo que se siente, estar perdida… sola y con la esperanza de que alguien vaya y la busque.

Se acercó a tomar su mochila y pasar enseguida del demonio.

\- Sí tu no la busca, yo la buscare. – Dijo. – Demonio inservible.

 **[…]**

Mabel salió de la cabaña y corrió al bosque, sin importar si el demonio la siguiera. El cielo se había tornado nublado completamente, en una densa capa gruesa de nubes grises. Tronando el cielo y dando fuertes ventarrones de viento.

Era como si esa dimensión le impidiera encontrar a la verdadera Mabel de ese mundo. Una voz escucho, algo distorsionada y lejana. Entre las arboladas y los senderos de rocas y musgo, vio a un sujeto de cabellera rubia. La chica intento alcanzarlo extendiendo su mano hacia él y llamando su nombre.

\- ¡BILL! – Grito ella.

Pero él se alejaba más de ella. La castaña sintió una punzada en su cuello y como esta se hacía más oscura.

\- ¡BILL! – Ella resbalo colina bajo, cayendo en un pequeño estanque. – Regresa, por favor. – Se levantó del suelo, viendo su ropa empapada. Las gotas comenzaron a descender, anunciando su lluvia.

Ella comenzó a romper a llorar cuando no pudo soportarlo más. La presión de estar en una dimensión, que no pertenece. Una vida que no era suya. Todo ese sentimiento la invadía y la confundía.

\- Y si solo… me quedo. – Dijo ella con una voz grave. – No… sería malo.

Su marca quemaba y se hacía más delgada la línea.

\- Ellos piensan que soy… Mabel Pines. – Mirando su apariencia. – Ford me daría ese suero, y todo sería diferente. – Menciono. – Seria otra vida.

" _ **Ayúdame"**_

Un voz se escuchó, era idéntica a la suya, pero más aguda y profunda.

" _ **Dipper… por favor ayúdame"**_

Mabel camino un poco viendo el sendero de tierra, cubierto por la lluvia. Encontró algo extraño en los arbustos y los árboles.

" _ **Kill ¿Dónde estás?"**_

Adentrándose más al bosque encontró pisadas de color marrón ocultas entre los arboles caídos, en la hierba seca, donde aún no había caído la lluvia. Una marca de garras estaba sobre un viejo roble de pino. La castaña abrió sus ojos en grande al recordar aquel pino donde escondía la palanca secreta para activar el viejo bunker secreto.

La chica paso saliva nerviosamente y con pasos temblorosos camino hacia el viejo roble, comenzando a escalar con sus fuerzas cada rama hasta alcanzar la que estaba casi a la copa del pino, la jalo abriendo el pasadizo secreto. Dejando que el suelo se abriera por completo, para visualizar unas viejas escaleras de caracol.

\- ¿Por qué? – De sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y brotar las lágrimas saladas nuevamente.

Camino a paso lento por las escaleras, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar mientras se adentraba al oscuro pasadizo. Sentía que alguien la llamaba desde adentro.

\- ¿Por qué? – Se repetía nuevamente.

La trampa de seguridad estaba desactivada y con trozos de loza destruida entre más manchas espesas de color marrón por el piso. Tentativamente en la oscuridad camino ella, pasando por el viejo almacén donde estaban las provisiones de rescate en caso de una catástrofe mayor.

Cuando por fin logro llegar a la cámara de vació y descontaminación encontró un charco con olor penetrante a oxido, que inundaron sus fosas nasales. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, por más que se tratara de limpiarse con las mangas de su suéter desgastado.

\- ¿Por qué? – Llorando desconsoladamente.

Camino por el viejo laboratorio encontrando las capsulas hiperbáricas de congelación, aun lado de las capsulas se encontraba el cambia formas con su cuerpo inerte, siendo ahora una grotesca larva gigante. Pero eso no era lo que tenía a la castaña llena de tristeza. Dentro de una burbuja de color magenta se encontraba su otro yo de esta dimensión a una edad de 18 años encerrada, su cuerpo estaba herido gravemente de un costado y de su boca escurría por la comisuras de sus labios, los resto de sangre fresca. Se encontraba en una posición fetal y con su cabello suelto y descuidado.

Mabel se acercó y cayó de rodillas al verla ahí dentro, sin saber si estaba viva o muerta.

" _ **¿Qué es lo peor que puedes ver?"**_

\- ¡Por favor!... ¡Quiero regresar!

" _ **A ti misma herida y sola"**_

\- No… - Se abrazó a sí misma. – Papa… Mama… Tío Stan, Dipper, Soos… ¡Ayúdenme!

\- ¡ESTRELLA FUGAZ/MABEL! – Gritaron Dipper y Kill llegando hacia ella para encontrarla arrodillara frente a la burbuja.

Dipper reconoció el cadáver del cambia formas y sus pupilas se dilataron del temor a ver uno de sus antiguos enemigos, sin vida. En cambio Kill se acercó a la pequeña, pero cuando vio la burbuja pudo ver adentro a la persona que tanto buscaban por estos meses.

\- Mabel… - Musito el demonio de cabello pelirrojo al ver a la chica dentro de la prisión burbuja.

\- Chicos – Dijo la castaña con una mirada triste a los dos. – En realidad quiero ir a casa.

El castaño se acercó a ella enfrentando su miedo, aun le costaba creer todo lo que había sucedido en ese momento. Hace unos minutos atrás había regresado corriendo, cuando Kill le conto todo lo que había ocurrido.

Se arrodillo junto a ella para colocarle su chaqueta, ya que su ropa se encontraba humedecida y sucia de fango. Levanto la mirada observando la burbuja para ver dentro a su verdadera hermana.

\- Mi hermana – Murmuro el castaño viendo a la chica dentro y ver lo grave que se encontraba. - ¿Ella… estuvo aquí?

\- No la podía sentir – Dijo Kill con una voz dolida. – Ella estuvo todo este tiempo aquí.

La chica levanto la mirada viendo a su yo de esta dimensión, podía escuchar un leve latido de su corazón. Se levantó con sus fuerzas y poso una mano sobre la burbuja sintiendo la dureza de la barrera. Una palpación viajo a su mano al saber que ella no estaba muerta. Pero los sentimientos que generaba ella eran tristeza y soledad.

\- Todo este tiempo ella estuvo llamándolos. – Dijo la castaña hacia ellos. – Ella no paraba de gritar sus nombres sin descanso.

\- Ella. – Dijo Dipper acercándose. – Nos estuvo llamando, perdón hermana.

\- Estrella fugaz – Dijo Kill colocando una mano en la burbuja.

\- Kill… ella no está muerta. – Dijo Mabel. – Pero no creo poder… liberarla.

De repente un portal oscuro se abrió revelándose ante ellos, como si estuviera esperando todo este tiempo para que averiguada su paradero.

\- Una dimensión se ha abierto. – Dijo el demonio de los sueños viendo la entrada. – No se ha donde lleve, pero no te detendré si quieres irte.

\- Ella los necesita. – Dijo Mabel con tristeza. – Más ahora que tienen, que buscar la forma de sacarla.

\- Descuida no la dejaremos sola. – Dijo Dipper. – Mabel… gracias por encontrar a mi hermana.

\- Cumpliste tu promesa. – Dijo Kill agachando la mirada. – Lo siento por todo.

\- Hey, por favor prométeme que la cuidaras. – Dijo la castaña embozando una sonrisa.

\- Lo haré. – Viendo a la pequeña. – Por cierto – Chasqueo los dedos y le hizo aparecer su mochila y restaurar su antigua ropa con la que cayó a la primera dimensión. Su viejo atuendo.

\- Muchas gracias – Abrazando su conjunto. – Ya lo extrañaba.

\- Hasta pronto… pequeña Estrella fugaz

Mabel se acercó al portal que estaba a punto de cerrarse antes de lanzar una última mirada a la dimensión de Figh Falls.

\- Kill, Dipper. – Los llamo.

Ambos voltearon a verla, quienes ella les dedicaba una mirada que mostraba confianza y determinación.

\- Sí regreso, espero poder ayudarles nuevamente. – dijo. – Aun hay una manera de ayudarla. Solo no la dejen sola.

\- Te prometemos que no la dejaremos sola. – dijo Dipper.

\- Nos vemos. – Dijo ella antes de terminar de entrar al portal y ser arrastrada por el túnel multidimensional.

Dipper le aviso a Kill que iría por su tío para pedir ayuda mientras abandonaba el bunker, mientras que el demonio de los sueños, solo se sentó a un lado de la burbuja viendo a la chica dormitar dentro.

\- Mabel – Colocando una mano sobre la barrera que los separaba. – Hay mucho que quiero decirte y que tengo que contarte, así que por favor… espera un poco más, pronto saldrás de ahí. – Cerrando su ojo. – Te esperare, amada mía. – Menciono. – Pero, no te enfades por las mentiras que dije a tu otra yo.

.

.

.

Continuara.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI: El viaje continua, nuevos forasteros**

.

.

.

"Hola, soy Mabel Pines y resumiré lo que llevo de esta locura de viaje"

 _Yo me encontraba con mi hermano menor Mason Pines, o como gustan decirles todos sus conocidos "Dipper". Somos gemelos al inicio de nuestras vacaciones de verano, nuestros padres nos enviaron al campo con tal de alejarnos de los vicios mundanos del internet y los videojuegos. Dijeron ellos: "Necesitan un poco de aire fresco". Nos enviaron al norte a un pueblo perdido llamado Gravity Falls, ubicado en Oregón. Para quedarnos en la cabaña del bosque con nuestro tío abuelo Stanford Pines. Oh eso pensé cuando me entere que no era mi tío. Mi hermano encontró un diario oculto en el bosque cuando estaba explorando, venia la información de las criaturas que habitaban en el zona. Entre otros misterios y secretos que escribió el autor._

 _Una de las reglas que aprendió mi hermano fue en "No confiar en nadie". Vaya que yo también debí seguirla. Con base la mitad del verano nos enfrentamos con cualquier cosa paranormal y sobrenatural; desde gnomos furiosos y celosos hasta zombis hambrientos de cerebros, entre experimentos de laboratorio ocultos, fantasmas sedientos de venganza, amores no correspondidos que tratan de hacerte la vida posible de cachitos y demonios de sueños que intentan apoderarse de tu mente y matarte, sin olvidar que planean crear una maldad mucho mayor en el pueblo._

 _Volviendo a mi anécdota, una tarde de verano mi tío fue contactado por los agentes del gobierno, siendo arrestado ante todo el derecho de la ley, según por robar desechos tóxicos y otras infracciones ilegales. Mi hermano y yo nos pusieron a resguardo de seguridad, para llamar a nuestros padres y llevarnos de regreso a casa. Pero por ingenio y suerte, pudimos escapar de la patrulla y buscar pruebas suficientes para mostrar la inocencia de mi tío…. Lo cual no hallamos nada para comprobar su inocencia._

 _Fuimos engañados todo ese verano pensado que estábamos con nuestro tío Stanford, si ese era su nombre entre tantas falsificaciones de identidades. Soos quien cuidaba la máquina expendedora nos ocultaba la última pista que ocultaba la identidad de mi tío. Al final lo convencimos y averiguamos lo que nos ocultaba, debajo de la cabaña había un viejo laboratorio y estudio; en ello descubrimos que mi tío tenía a su disposición los tres diarios del autor. Y allí se encontraba un portal que estaba construyendo desde hace tiempo…. Fue traición._

 _El portal se activó y con ello un conteo de tiempo que empezaba a marcar el fin de nuestro mundo. Según las notas de advertencias del diario. Mi hermano y yo junto con Soos intentamos cerrar el portal, pero todo se complicó…. Malditas emociones y lazos familiares._

 _Nos arrastraron a una discusión tensa, triste y llena de engaños, en el cual mi hermano y mi tío discutían en la razón de cerrar el portal. Mi hermano tenía un buen argumento para cerrarlo y eso era "la destrucción de nuestro mundo o de la vida", mi tío tenía una razón muy importante y… valida. Él quería traer de regreso a su hermano que se perdió dentro del portal desde hace tiempo. Es justo, ¿no creen?_

 _Yo estaba atorada a un cable, el cual me ayudo para guiarme al mando de apagado de emergencia. En mis manos estaba la decisión de cerrar el portal. Entre viendo a mi tío y a mi hermano gemelo, no sabía a quién hacerle caso o si creer en mi tío abuelo falso._

 _Por primera vez quise creerle a mi tío, aunque sea por un momento… mi error. Ya que fui arrastrada dentro del portal, terminando dentro de una extraña dimensión. De ahí me encontré con la criatura menos indicada para pedir ayuda; "Bill Cipher" quien el me explico que hice un intercambio y que ahora era la nueva brecha o llave para abrir su "portal a mi dimensión"._

 _Desconozco lo que quiere ese triángulo volador y sus propósitos en robar el diario 3, lo que me recuerda que ya no quiere ese libro, si no por alguna extraña razón no para de perseguirme y ¡ME BUSCA PARA TORTURARME!_

 _Tal vez no pensé muy bien mis movimientos, pero presa del pánico entre a uno de los vórtices y caí a la primera dimensión donde sería mi salvación, grave error, fui secuestrada por alienígenas para ser torturada y tratar de venderme como esclava._

 _Logre escapar sin darle gracias a mi extraño salvador, encontré dos alienígenas buenos que me ayudaron de escapar de Bill, me llevaron por un portal clandestino, uno de ellos se perdió. Desde entonces empezado mis viajes, buscando el portal correcto para regresar a casa. Haciendo algunos amigos y enemigos en el camino._

 _Entre llegar a lugares extravagantes, reinos prohibidos, mercados negros y dimensiones paralelas. Sentía que cada vez que caminaba algún lado, me iba alejando más y más de mi hogar. Perdiendo toda esperanza de volver._

 _Me entere que el chico que me salvo de una muerte segura en la segunda dimensión, era el mismísimo "Bill" quien hizo una especie de contrato incompleto sin mi consentimiento. Desde entonces sigo huyendo de él. Y nuestra relación no es para nada buena o es como él aclaro cuando me abandono en una dimensión similar a mi mundo. Donde su contraparte es agresiva y competitiva, pero en el fondo es un buen demonio que solo ama mucho a mí otra contraparte. Eso fue… muy raro._

 _Desde que inicie esta aventura no pedida; he llorado, sufrido, he pasado por mucho dolor al quedar en algunas ocasiones en estado agónico y con malestar, tuve miedo, ansiedad, pánico, tristeza y soledad._

 _Pero también he vivido momentos de felicidad, risa y alegría. Muchos me prestaron su apoyo a pesar de estar en riesgo o exponerse al peligro._

 _Pero estoy segura que después de este largo viaje, yo regresare a casa para abrazar a mi familia nuevamente._

Dimensión L-97 en los prados revestidos de verde y un cielo rosado con tintes rojizos, una luna celeste se posaba en lo alto del cielo. Una castaña de trece años recorría un camino liso de tierra, con una vara en la mano y cargando en un hombro su mochila. Su cabello iba recogido en una coleta hecha con un pedazo de tela de su musculosa blanca, su suéter iba atado a su cintura y se abanicaba con su mano. Su rostro sudaba a mares por el intenso calor que había en ese mundo, era el tercer portal que cruzaba esta semana y no había tenido problemas en su viaje.

Muchos alienígenas extranjeros le habían regalado comida y agua entre hospedaje, otros simplemente la ignoraban. La chica estaba tan agotada que sus pies los iba arrastrando en una línea de tierra y polvo que levantaba y ensuciaba su ropa.

\- Solo deseo encontrar un poco de agua. – Dijo rendida viendo desde lo lejos, el campo revestido de pasto verde y el mismo cielo extendido sin ningún fin. Soltó un gemido de frustración aventando su mochila, antes de gritar. - ¡ESTÚPIDO CARA AMARILLA!

Volteo a los lados esperando a que su décimo octavo insulto, al ente demoniaco de los sueños hiciera su aparición y la regañada por no ir con él o por lanzar gritos a lo tonto. También como una forma de llamar su atención. Aunque no quería aceptarlo, se empezaba a sentir sola y todo se debía porque había pasado un tiempo en la dimensión de Fight Falls. Donde conoció a la contraparte de su hermano Dipper y a la contraparte agradable de Bill.

\- Cálmate Mabel, solo estas empezando a desarrollar el **síndrome de codependencia emocional**. – Dijo, para luego patear una piedra durante su camino. Mientras arrastraba su mochila de un tirante.

En ese instante vio a dos sujetos correr por el prado, eran perseguidos por una criatura gigante de tres ojos y cubierto de pelaje gris. Pensó que eran cazadores, teniendo una mala experiencia con ellos, decidió mantener distancia y pretender que no los había visto. Pero el destino quería reunirlos y hacerle entender que no era la única humana en ese mundo.

\- ¡Quítate! – Grito un anciano de cabello puntiagudo y canoso, empujando a la chica.

\- ¡L-Lo siento! – grito su acompañante un chico de cabello marrón con camisa amarilla y jeans azules. Antes de darle otro empujón a la chica tirándola al suelo.

\- ¡Oigan son unos groseros! – Dijo la castaña enfundando un puño. Volteo de regreso a su camino, pero encontró a la criatura que los perseguía enfrente de ella. Gruñendo y con la saliva goteando de sus dientes. - ¡AAH!

Ella corrió con todas sus fuerzas estando detrás de la pareja, mientras veía como el anciano comenzaba a sacar de su bata de laboratorio una especie de arma pequeña, para darle unas cuantas vueltas en la perilla y dar un giro sobre sus talones poniéndose en posición de disparar.

Llego la criatura frente a ellos y con un solo tiraje del gatillo de su pistola, lanzo un rayo láser que dejo un agujero en su cabeza; volándole los sesos y esparciendo su sangre en el suelo.

\- Problema resuelto. – Encogiéndose de hombros. – Estúpidas criaturas que buscan comer carbono.

\- Oh cielos, estuvo cerca. – Dijo el chico acercándose junto al señor mayor con un tupper de plástico.

\- Solo recogeremos sus ojos y su corazón. – Dijo el mayor sacando una navaja y extrayendo los órganos. – Descuida Morty, nos darán buen dinero por estas piezas.

\- Abuelo Rick, siempre me expones a estos peligros. – Dijo molesto. – S-Se… supone que debo estar en la escuela ¡Eso! Debo estar en la escuela terminando mi examen de matemáticas.

\- Morty la escuela es estúpida, ya te lo dije. – Rodando los ojos al escuchar el patético argumento de su sobrino. – Aparte esto es educativo, ya sabes ahora que estos "Lobos sarmientos" tienen tres ojos que pueden medir el nivel de carbono que tienes en el cuerpo, y tienen un excelente olfato para oler tu amígdala secretar vasopresina.

Mabel se acercó a la pareja antes de lanzar una mirada fija al chico, quien este solo se incomodaba y se sonrojaba levemente.

\- Eh… ¿Rick? Hay una chica aquí.

\- Silencio Morty, no hay tiempo de estúpidos coqueteos entre hembras humanas.

\- Pero… pero Rick, es una niña. – Dijo Morty.

\- ¡Por dios Morty! – Grito el mayor. – Cinco minutos no puedes controlar tus hormonas, estoy haciendo una extirpación.

\- ¿Son humanos? – Pregunto Mabel.

\- Ehmm… sí – Contesto el chico. - ¿Eres alíen o…? – No termino de preguntar porque vio a la chica lanzar un chillido de alegría y abrazarlo con suma fuerza.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, hay personas en este lugar! – Dando brincos junto con el chico.

\- Wow, wow, wow…. Aléjate de mi sobrino. – Empujando a la chica. – No sabemos si tienes algún parasito o bicho que te haga actuar de esa manera.

\- ¡Oye! No estoy contaminada. – Inflando sus mejillas.

\- Mírala Morty, es un espécimen raro. – Dijo. – Brilla mucho y sus mofletes se inflan más grandes que las de un roedor, ten cuidado o podría contaminarte.

\- Eso es muy grosero e ofensivo, señor. – Acercándose para examinarlo de cerca. – Vaya es más viejo que mi tío Stan. – Dijo ella.

\- Eso es ofensivo mocosa. – Empujándola. – Vámonos Morty

\- Oh cielos, Rick ya estoy cansado. – Dijo el chico cargando el tupper de plástico y colocando una expresión de fastidio.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarlos?

\- No

\- Por favor. – Haciendo ojos de cachorrito.

\- No. – Sacando su licorera y dando un sorbo a su bebida. - Eres muy molesta, vete a rondar por otra parte.

\- Puedes venir. –Dijo el chico.

\- ¡Morty, ¿qué rayos haces?! – Le regaño el sujeto. – Acaso perdiste la cabeza.

Pero los dos chicos no les importo que los estuviera regañando, iban a gusto platicando en el camino con una sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Mabel Pines, mi nombre rima con papel y también rima con clavel y también rima con Samuel. – Soltando una risita.

\- Vaya, no tiene sentido niñita. – Dijo el señor lanzando un eructo.

\- Yo soy Morty Smith – Dijo el chico. – Y ese de haya todo grosero y mal humorado, es mi abuelo Rick Sanchez.

\- Morty, ¿Qué te dije de decir mi nombre a personas desconocidas? No sabemos si trabaja para el gobierno intergaláctico o sea un engaño.

\- Yo dije mi nombre. – Recalco la chica.

\- Es algo desconfiado.

\- Descuida tengo un tío y un hermano que lo son.

\- Mabel, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Cómo aquí?

\- Bueno según lo que me dijo Rick, son prados desolados y peligrosos donde solo vienen a cazar con ayuda de unas naves. Casi no hay civilización. – Dijo el chico.

\- Vaya te lo aprendiste, hurra. – Dando tres aplausos lentos. – Explicártelo me tomo casi todo el camino cuando veníamos de comer helados con Summer. – Soltando un bufido de desánimo. – Dios eran los mejores helados del universo, de esos arácnidos telepáticos. Claro si tu hermana no la hubiera cagado, con arreglar sus conflictos y colocarle moscas para complacerlos.

\- Summer, ya se disculpó y dijo que no era su culpa.

\- Pero lo arruino.

\- Entonces… ¿no encontrare a nadie aquí?

\- No.

\- Oh ya veo. – Dijo un poco triste. - ¿Hay un portal de regreso?

\- No hay uno. – Dijo Rick. – Y deja de seguirnos.

\- Descuida luego se le pasara. – Dijo Morty. – Puedes acompañarnos.

Durante el camino siguieron recolectando muestras y rompiendo una que otra rama que se encontraban en el suelo. Sacando semillas negras en su interior. Terminaron sentándose en medio del prado cuando empezó a disminuir temperatura, creando una fogata con las ramas que quebraron y utilizando las semillas.

Vio como Rick sacaba de un pedazo de papel que iba cargando en su otro bolsillo un pedazo grande de carne, de dudosa procedencia. Mabel animada quiso ayudar sacando sus utensilios, si algo debía agradecer a Piras, era que le regalara esa burbuja donde podía meter los objetos que ocupaba.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Dijo Rick. – Solo lo he visto traerlo carroñeros de la dimensión 32.

\- Algo así… veras mi amigo se los quito. – Dijo un poco incomoda al recordar esa dimensión.

\- Eso es genial. – Dijo Rick. – Siempre he querido uno de esos.

\- Abuelo Rick.

\- No se lo estoy quitando. – Dijo, alzando sus manos.

\- Me ha servido mucho en mis viajes.

\- ¿Viajes?

\- Estoy que digamos perdida. – Dijo ella.

\- Puedes decirnos. – Dijo el chico colocando una sonrisa tímida, mientras ayudaba a cocinar lo que era una cena.

\- Okey. – Dijo la castaña decidida a contar todo lo que le había sucedido.

La mitad lo había explicado con detalle desde su llegada a Gravity Falls, hasta el punto en que había descubierto el extraño portal y como fue arrastrada. Rick en algún momento de la historia la interrumpía diciéndole que violo casi la mitad de las reglas del espacio y tiempo. Pero Morty la incitaba a continuar con su historia, mientras cenaban.

\- Y así fue como termine en este lugar. – Dijo.- Pero ya me dijeron que no encontrare a alguien.

\- Al menos que te vuelvas amiga de los carroñeros.

\- No gracias, no quiero pasar de nuevo por esa experiencia. – Dijo la pequeña.

\- Aun así eres peligrosa. – Dijo Rick.

\- ¡Más por favor! – Grito la pequeña extendiendo su plato al terminar su porción.

\- Por dios, esta chiquilla pide demasiado. – Dijo hastiado el anciano antes de servirle más porción de su comida.

\- Oh vamos Rick, ella lleva rondando quien sabe cuántos días en esas dimensiones. – Dijo el chico de cabello castaño.

\- Esto es delicioso. – Dijo la castaña llevando su cuchara en empalar sobre el alimento de color verde lima, la pieza de carne frita sabia similar a una pechuga de pollo, más todavía no se atrevía a preguntar que era.

\- Morty, no te encariñes con ella. – Comiendo un bocado de su alimento. - Debemos regresar.

\- ¿Puedo ir?

\- Niña, cuando te encontramos en medio del prado a punto de ser atacada por ese animal, que por cierto no es nuestra culpa. No significaba que te quedarías con nosotros como un maldito parasito. – Dijo el mayor antes de emitir un eructo.

\- ¡Abuelo Rick! – Le regaño Morty. – Discúlpalo, es un poco grosero en hablar.

\- No, yo lo siento. – Agachando su cabeza. – Lo siento mucho, no tengo mucho dinero y la última dimensión que visite… No tuve tiempo para, recoger un poco más de cosas. – Recordando que Dipper y Kill la vieron con tristeza, antes de retirarse.

\- Dime pequeña de pura casualidad ¿de quién huyes? – Dando una mirada rápida a su cuello. – ¿Acaso de un demonio celoso? – Soltando una risa gangosa.

\- Que grosero eres Rick, estas pasando tu límite de ser un sarcástico y ofensivo. – Dijo el chico. – Ignóralo cuando bebe es un insoportable.

\- No, Morty no me refería a que me burlaba de ella. – Aclaro su comentario. - Yo solo digo las cosas como son. – Dijo Rick. – Tiene la marca de compromiso, en algún momento cuando se tope con ese "Sujeto" ¡Boom! tendrá que cumplir con el juramento del tratado.

\- ¿Juramento? – Dijo Morty.

\- Uno que hacen los estúpidos demonios o seres oscuros, para apiadarse de la vida de los débiles, y solo lo hacen por dos razones. – Haciendo dos señas con sus dedos. – Uno: Podría tratarse de que ella cargue un inmenso valor que podría hacer que él tenga acceso a lo que desee. Puede que ella tenga riquezas grandes, un poder que incremente su nivel entre la jerarquía de los demonios, un mapa para acceder a un botín secreto, que sea una doncella virgen que atrae a las criaturas más valiosas de las dimensiones, como una especie de cebo, puede que cree una apertura dimensional oculta; para crear su propio reino de destrucción, puede que más adelante sea buena en la cama y él lo haya visto, que sea indicada para dar descendencia sin morirse, un plan de venganza con un viejo conocido, una llave para ir a la dimensión que él desea, un cuerpo que poseer libremente sin restricciones, no lo sé tiene muchas opciones.

\- ¡Eso es horrible! – Dijo Mabel con una expresión de horror por lo que escucho. – ¡Tengo solo 13 años, no puede hacerme eso!

\- Niña, a los demonios no les interesa la edad. El número no importa ni lo vieja o joven que seas. Con que sea útil les basta. – Dando un sorbo a su licorera metálica. – Eh conocido a muchos demonios y créeme que conozco esa marca, pero no está terminada. Nada terminada es incompleta. – Dando una mirada entrecerrada. - ¿Sabes quién te la hizo?

\- Sí. – Dijo con temor en su voz. – Más o menos tengo una vaga idea. - Aun no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, ese demonio.

\- Pues al menos que sepas como defenderte o buscar otro portal donde puedas perderte, evitaras que la termine. – Dando una mirada seria.

\- Rick – Hablo Morty mientras picaba las brasas con una vara. - ¿Y cuál sería la segunda razón?

\- Oh la segunda. – Carraspeando su garganta. – Bueno, son muy pocos los demonios que optan por la segunda, no se menciona porque casi nadie la elige. Es tonta esa opción, incluso para mí se me hace algo absurdo como para elegirla. – Frotando su nuca antes de ver a la pequeña y a su sobrino mirarlo de forma atenta.

\- Vamos Rick, dilo. – Animo el castaño.

\- Tal vez sea bueno.

\- Niña nada es bueno disfruta tu asquerosa adolescencia, tanto como puedas. – Dijo. – Ahora si quieres saberlo, te lo diré. La segunda razón seria que él la quiere como pareja eterna.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Mabel con una mueca llena de confusión.

\- Sí, como escuchaste. – Dijo Rick frunciendo el ceño. - Suena lo más estúpido, pero hay casos en que los demonios se enamorar y quieren **"casarse",** tener raíces, que su pareja este junto a ellos y posiblemente ser felices.

\- Vaya eso es bueno. – Dijo Morty. – Entonces supongamos que el que le hizo la marca a Mabel, puede que esté en la segunda opción.

\- Ja, lo dudo mucho. – Menciono Rick con una sonrisa socarrona. - Yo digo que está en la primera.

\- ¡Me niego! – Grito Mabel. – Él no pudo haber hecho eso. – Comenzó a entrar en nervios. – S-Solo… tengo 13 años, aún tengo brackets y soy una adolescente. Me gustan los gatitos y como bastante chocolate.

\- Ya te dije que a ellos no les importa. – Dijo Rick. – La edad es un número insignificativo, mientras esa cosa viva y se mueva, es muy importante para ellos.

\- Creo que… necesito regresar a casa.

\- Haces bien niña, en ocultarte. – Dijo.

\- Pero tal vez sea ¿amor?

\- Escucha Morty, odio decírtelo y va para ti Mabel. – Explico el anciano. – Lo que la gente llama "amor", no es más que una reacción química que lleva a los animales reproducirse. Te pega fuerte Morty, y lentamente desaparece. Dejándote varado en un matrimonio lleno de fracasos. – Tomando un sorbo de su bebida. – Yo lo hice y tus padres lo hicieron, al igual que los tuyo Mabel. Mejor rompan el ciclo y sean mejores. No sigan los malditos estereotipos.

\- Oh cielos, que deprimente.

\- Ahí va al caño mis amores del verano. – Dijo Mabel con una media sonrisa.

\- Científicamente hablando, las tradiciones son estúpidas.

\- Entonces técnicamente estoy perdida. –Dijo Mabel cruzándose de brazos. - ¡Genial! Un dorito volador me persigue y no sé ¿para qué?

\- Mabel, escucha lo único bueno que podría decirte es… - Pensando un poco en sus palabras. - Cuando conozco a mi enemigo tan bien como para derrotarle, le quiero. Y entonces, cuando le quiero, lo destruyo.

\- ¿Y eso sería? – Pregunto Morty.

\- Que busque su maldita debilidad.

\- Eso impedirá que me deje en paz.

\- Un poco. – Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. – Oh al menos deje de tratarte como su perra esclava.

\- No suena nada agradable. –Dijo el chico. – Mejor no lo enfurezcas y no hagas caso de Rick.

\- Okey. – Colocándose su suéter.

\- ¿Qué ironía una llave? – Dijo Rick – Lo que busca ese sujeto.

\- Mm… abuelo Rick y no podemos llevarla.

\- ¡Cierra la boca Morty! – Dándole una patada en su pierna.

\- ¿Ustedes pueden llevarme? – dijo la pequeña con los ojos brillantes e ilusionada.

\- Claro, Rick tiene una pistola de portales dimensionales.

\- ¡Uhg! Dios Morty, no puedes callarte un segundo. – Dando una mirada rápida a su sobrino que lo miraba con las expresión desaprobatoria de sus ojos marrones. - ¡Bien! Llevaremos a la mocosa a su dimensión.

\- Oh, no puedo creerlo al fin regresare a mi dimensión. – Dijo contenta Mabel con lágrimas en sus ojos. – Por fin podré ver a mi hermano, mi familia al tío Stan y a papa y a mama.

\- Wow, Wow… dijiste ¿Stan? – Dijo Rick.

\- Sí. – dijo la castaña. - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Diablos, esto es peor. – Llevándose una mano a su sien. – Pues claro no te pondría una marca, si no fueras sumamente valiosa.

\- ¿De qué hablas Rick?

\- Nos permites un momento. – Dijo Rick tomando a su sobrino.

Tomo al chico por los hombros para hablarle en privado, asegurándose de que ella no escuchara.

\- Tú nueva novia, es la novia del maldito desquiciado que nos estuvo persiguiendo como locos hace unos cinco meses atrás. – Menciono. – Recuerdas al hombre llamado "Stanford Pines" el que ese demonio apodaba "Seis Dedos".

\- Oh cielos, esto es grave. – Dando una mirada a Mabel. – Entonces el demonio que la marco.

\- Bill Cipher. – Dijo Rick.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – Dijo un poco alterado. – Ella está en peligro, ¿por qué Bill haría eso? Dios Rick ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

\- Es obvio abandonarla.

\- ¡Rick!

\- Si no la llevamos, corremos riesgo que nos torture un lunático triangular y destruya nuestro universo. – Colocando una expresión de desagrado. – Aun ni me imagino para que quisiera una humana tan tonta e ingenuamente infantil.

\- Rick – Colocando un ceño fruncido. – Tiene trece.

\- Y tú tienes quince, así que te cállas Morty. – Le amenazó con un dedo.

\- Solo mírala está cansada y de seguro quiere regresar a casa.

\- Y yo solo soy un viejo que vino a recolectar algunas bayas venosas y algunos organos de la dimensión L-97. – Mirando a su sobrino que intentaba convencerlo. - ¡Ahg! No pongas esa cara.

\- ¿Y si la acercamos a su dimensión? – Dijo. – Un salto y ya.

\- Mm… hay una que podemos dejarla. – Menciono. – Podemos dejarla ahí y que ella agarre camino. – Menciono. – Dice ella que busca su dimensión, conozco un lugar donde podrá quedarse quieta. – Soltando una risa.

\- Abuelo Rick ¿no es nada malo, cierto?

\- Tranquilo Morty, ella estará bien. – Dijo. – Yo creo que cuando ella llegue, ellos se encargaran de ella.

Volvieron con la castaña quien se encontraba deshaciendo nudos de su cabello, antes de volver a sentarse y dar su respuesta.

\- Mabel, mañana te abriremos un portal. – Menciono Morty.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias – Abrazándolos. – La verdad no sé cómo se los agradecería, por esta ayuda.

\- Ha lo mejor dándonos ese transductor dimensional. – Tocando con sus dedos el brazalete en su muñeca.

\- Pero… - Sintiéndose apenada por entregar su aparato.

\- ¡No! – Dijo Morty. – Nada, solo asegúrate de llegar bien.

\- Gracias. – Dando un fuerte abrazo al chico.

\- Morty controla tus hormonas. – Diciendo con burla el anciano. – Desde aquí puedo ver tu amiguito levantado.

\- ¡Rick! – Sonrojándose furiosamente antes de separarse de la chica.

Más tarde se encontraba Mabel dormida en un saco de dormir junto a Morty mientras miraba sonriente al chico. Había un tiempo que no se sentía segura desde que Piras y Dayan la dejaban tener su fiesta de pijamas, con el único motivo de estar cerca de ellos y conversar durante las noches.

\- Mabel… mencionaste que tienes un hermano. – Pregunto curioso. – Es mayor que tú, digo, es que bueno… es que yo tengo una hermana, su nombre es Summer y es mayor que yo y eso. – Hablando en un tono nervioso. – Y me preguntaba si es el mayor.

\- Bueno yo soy la mayor por cinco minutos. – Menciono. – Dipper es el menor.

\- ¿Cinco minutos?

\- Es que somos gemelos. – Comento. – Creo que omití esa parte.

\- Vaya, eso es una sorpresa.

\- Mi bro-bro es muy valiente, siempre me ha protegido y es muy inteligente. – Apoyándose en sus brazos sobre su bolsa de dormir. – Y sé que estará buscando una manera de ayudarme… lo presiento.

\- Tienes mucha confianza en él.

\- Es mi gemelo.

\- ¿Tienes novio?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quise decir… si tenías alguna vez… ¿novio? – Dijo el chico avergonzado con las mejillas rojas.

\- Mmm… tuve como novio unos gnomos disfrazados de un chico, casi soy la novia de un guapo titiritero y tuve una mala experiencia con un vampiro. – Comento con una mueca de disgusto. – Pero no, no tengo novio.

\- Eso es bueno.

\- ¿Tienes novia?

\- Ehh… tuve. – Mintió. – Su nombre era Jessica.

\- ¿Cuenta tuvieron su primer beso? – Dijo emocionada. – El mío fue con un tritón.

\- Hubo algunos.

\- ¡Por todos los infiernos!, van a seguir hablando de bobadas y cursilerías. – Dijo Rick al lado de ellos. – Hay personas que necesitan dormir.

Ambos chicos se soltaron riendo antes de cubrirse hasta arriba con sus sacos de dormir y pretender dormir. Sin duda alguna Mabel había encontrado buena compañía para su viaje. Solo contaba las horas para regresar a casa y por fin ver a su hermano gemelo. Había tanto que quería contarle.

\- _Pronto estaré en casa, Dipper_. – Susurro Mabel para sí misma.

.

.

.

Continuara.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII: Hermano te extraño

.

.

\- Oh mierda, ¿Cómo terminamos en este problema Morty? – Se quejó Rick viendo a su nieto y después a la pequeña y molesta castaña, comer dulces.

\- Oh vamos abuelo Rick, no hay de que molestarse, es más me gusta. – Tomando un puñado de caramelos macizos.

\- Yo no, cuando hablamos de dar un empujón a la mocosa devoradora de ositos gomas, que está acabando con media civilización en ese momento. – Viendo a Mabel mordisquear el cuello de uno que tenía en las manos y que secuestro. – Bueno jamás regresaremos ahí.

\- ¿Ibas abandonarla? – Dijo Morty. – No podemos tiene 13 años, aunque padezca un mundo de ensueños tanto para mí como para ella, no puede quedarse sola.

\- No la estoy abandonando. – Comento.

\- Eso espero. – Dijo Morty.

El chico regreso a lo que hacía con Mabel en la parte de atrás de la nave, junto con el juego de mesa.

\- Bien tu personaje tiene Atenas y ojos negros y pequeños. – Moviendo sus manos a los lados de su cabeza.

\- No – Sonriendo el chico. – Sigue intentando Mabel.

\- Okey, okey…. ¿tiene tentáculos? – Menciono curiosa.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Es esa cosa que me dijiste que se llamaba el Cthulhu?

\- Sí – Dijo sorprendido el chico. – Wow, esta vez sí adivinaste.

\- Acerté. – Alzando sus manos. - ¡Oh sí, nene!

\- Por el amor de dios, ¿pueden dejar esa mierda? No entiendo como llego ese maldito juego infernal a la nave. – Dijo irritado el anciano. – Morty acercarte necesito que muevas esa palanca, cuando entremos a esos anillos de aquel planeta.

\- Lo siento Mabel, Rick me necesita.

\- Solo unos minutos, luego volverás a jugar con la mocosa. Al adivina ¿Quién? De Lovercraft. – Soltando un chasquido de fastidio. – _Habiendo tanto juegos_. – musito.

El chico se sentó a su lado antes de colocar su mano en la palanca de eyección de combustible. La castaña se acercó a ellos viendo con curiosidad el espacio. Desde que salieron del planeta en el que estaban no había dejado de preguntar en ningún momento. Todo era nuevo y peligroso.

Había viajado con esos dos sujetos desde hace dos semanas, explorando mundos y siempre regresando a su planeta antes de la cena con la familia Smith.

Ella había tenido terror por salir a lo desconocido y estar vagando por el espacio con el temor de caer o quedar flotando en el universo. Pero al conocer un poco a Rick y Morty, perdió todo miedo.

La chica se posó atrás de Rick viendo a través del vidrio de seguridad, el enorme firmamento. Millones de estrellas y nebulosas rodeando a su paso como un mar oscuro e inmenso. Mabel embozo una sonrisa de alegría mientras jugaba con sus dedos en el tablero de controles.

\- Vuelve a tú asiento, Pines. –Lanzando un eructo. – Y no toques nada otra vez, aun no quito la brillantina de los botones.

\- Es enorme. – Menciono con una voz que se llenaba de emoción. – ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

\- En cuanto lleguemos a la base lunar a restablecer un poco de combustible y comer una buena comida, te llevaremos de regreso a tú dimensión. – Dijo el científico con un semblante serio.

\- Es la novena vez que lo dices. – Dijo ella aferrándose al borde del asiento. – ¿Ya dime a dónde vamos? Espero que sea un mundo donde haya muchos mini cerditos de muchos colores.

\- No, esta vez hablo enserio enana molesta. – Dijo el anciano limpiando un rastro de saliva de su comisura. – Encontraremos a un sujeto que tiene más o menos la información y las coordenadas correctas.

\- ¿Hablas enserio Rick? – Dijo Morty. –Digo… tal vez, Mabel no esté lista para regresar… ¿V-Verdad, Mabel? – Dijo el chico con un leve tartamudeo nervioso y viendo a la castaña.

\- Morty, te he dicho que no te encariñes de ella. – Soltando una sorna risa. – Aparte no puede estar mucho tiempo con nosotros.

\- Ya veo. – Dijo desanimado el joven.

\- No se cómo agradecerles. – Dijo ella. – Esperado tanto y estado en diferentes lugares que extraño mucho mi hogar y mi familia.

\- Sí, sí, sí… ahora cierra el pico. – Picando unos botones del panel.

\- Mabel – Dijo Morty tímidamente. – Cuando Rick encuentre las coordenadas… ¿Volverás a visitarnos? O… ¡abuelo Rick! Podemos visitarla.

\- Dependiendo – Dijo. – Lo que haremos es romper otra regla.

\- ¿Regla? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Mabel.

\- Niña si quieres regresar a tu dimensión, lo que haría ese "sujeto que veremos" no será nada agradable. – Soltando un eructo antes de fijar la coordenada y llegar a la base lunar.

Mabel volvió a su asiento mientras pensaba un poco en lo que dijo el mayor. Pero era la única forma de regresar a casa, aunque eso signifique soportar todo lo que hicieran.

En cuanto llegaron a su objetivo aparcaron el vehículo dentro del domo donde se encontraba una cafetería algo clásica en su mundo. No había mucha gente dentro del establecimiento. Tomaron asiento antes de que la castaña sintiera la mano del chico de camisa amarilla y le diera una sonrisa de apoyo.

\- Todo estará bien.

\- Sí. – Viendo al chico. – Aunque me divertí mucho conociendo tú mundo.

\- Por cierto, sobre eso… si no te importa anotare la dirección de nuestra dimensión, por si una vez quieras regresar. – Sonrosándose un poco de sus mejillas.

\- Creo que hay muchos lugares al cual me gustaría visitar de regreso con mi hermano. – Sacando una pequeña libreta con los códigos de los lugares. – Excepto el de los chicos guapos o el reino de las pesadillas. – Tachando los otros números. – Eso no.

\- ¿Mala experiencia?

\- Algo así.

\- Ya me lo imagino.

Una camarera de apariencia voluptuosa y antenas que sobresalían de su cabello color lima, se acercó a ellos tomando su orden. Mabel quiso pedir pero no supo lo que decía en el menú.

\- Descuida el abuelo Rick sabe que pedir. – Dijo Morty.

\- Todos comerán lo mismo y se me callan la boca. – Menciono entregando las pancartas, antes de inclinarse frente a Mabel. – Oye, todo lo que viste no lo comentes, ¿entendido? O nosotros mismo te cortaremos el cuello y la lengua.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Sí la información es correcta, te enviaremos de regreso por ciudadela. – Menciono.

\- ¿Ciudadela qué lugar es?

\- Luego te explicamos cuando lleguemos. – Dijo Morty. – No te vayas a asustar. – Riendo nervioso.

\- De acuerdo.

Minutos más tarde la camarera llego con su orden, lo que parecía ser una hamburguesa con extra queso y la carne de un color rojizo, aun lado de la hamburguesa había papas fritas. La castaña no perdió el tiempo en saber que era la carne viendo que era comestible y de olor agradable. Ya había probado de todo en mundos que había explorado con Rick y Morty.

La comida que tomo de la dimensión de Fight Falls no iba durarle todo el tiempo, a pesar de que Kill vaciaba su bolsa para evitar que se fuera.

Mabel veía su libreta revisando todo lo que había hecho, mientras daba mordiscos grandes a su hamburguesa. Y es cuando se dio cuenta de algo… No había tenido problema con Bill en su estadio en la dimensión C-187.

\- Mabel ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusto? – Pregunto Morty.

\- ¿Eh?... eh no, me refiero a que esta deliciosa la hamburguesa. – Dijo ella colocando una expresión de ansiedad. – Solo que…

\- ¿Solo qué?

\- Sonara extraño, muy extraño y raro. – Sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. – Pero…. No sé porque de repente me siento triste.

\- ¿Triste?

\- Te hace falta comer. – Dijo el anciano sin tanto interés.

\- Tal vez. – Entre más mordiscos daba no podía evitar recordar al rubio parchado y el cómo se alejaba dejándola sola en el bosque. Inconscientemente sintió sus mejillas mojadas y empezar a soltar leves sollozos.

\- ¿Mabel? ¿E-Estás b-bien? – Sonando preocupado el chico al intentar extenderle varias servilletas.

La castaña solo asentía y daba más mordiscos, sin poder detener las lágrimas que caían libremente por sus cachetes. Aun recordaba las palabras de Piras. Por más que pensaba en ese temible triangulo demoniaco más sentía la necesidad de verlo solo una vez. Ella comenzó a romper a llorar y el chico sin saber que hacer volteaba a ver a su abuelo, que solo se colocaba unas orejeras para cubrir sus oídos y seguir comiendo.

Después de un rato la castaña se calmó tomando grandes respiraciones y viendo por la ventana el panorama espacial.

\- ¿Mabel?

\- Lo siento mucho. – Tallándose los ojos rojos. – No sé qué me paso.

\- Supongo que son los nervios de regresar a tú casa. – Dijo Morty.

\- Tienes razón.

En ese momento llego un sujeto de gabardina oscuro y sombrero que cubría la mayoría de su rostro y caminaba en dos patas similares a los insectos.

\- ¡Hey, aquí estas! – Dijo Rick levantándose. - ¿Lo tienes?

Mabel y Morty miraban perplejos por la alienígena que entro mientras observaban como Rick pedía aquella información que encargo. En ese momento Morty vio a Rick entregar unos cristales rosados antes de recibir un sobre amarillo.

El chico frunció el ceño molesto antes de mirar molesto a su abuelo.

\- ¡Es enserio!

\- Tú sabes que son difíciles de conseguir y si quería sacar a tu novia de este lugar. Era la única forma. – Dijo. – Los cristales galaxianos son buenas drogas fuertes.

\- No aprendiste de la última vez.

\- No. – Acercándose a Mabel. – Vamos todos al portal, dejaremos la nave aquí.

\- Eso es todo. – Dijo Mabel.

\- ¿Qué esperabas?

\- Nada, nada… - Dijo ella.

\- Siguiente parada a la odiosa ciudadela.

Mabel no tardo en preguntar sobre lo que dijo Rick. Cuando eran nuevos mundos tenía que tener cuidado de no caer secuestrada o atacada por otra horda de osos panda de gomita.

\- Maldición, debemos pasar a Ciudadela de los Rick's. – Menciono Rick. – Ahemm… pequeña hagas lo que hagas, no te separes de nosotros. Morty mantenla vigilada. – Disparando el rayo ingresaron al portal del color verde con rayos eléctricos. Ellos terminaron ingresando dentro y viendo que se cerraba el portal.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – dijo impresionada de ver tantos Rick y Morty.

\- Es una larga historia, solo no te sueltes. – Tomando su mano.

\- Mira ese esta vestido de vaquero.

\- ¡Intrusa! – Grito uno de los guardias del lugar.

\- Wow, wow, wow ella viene con nosotros. – Dijo Rick colocándose enfrente de Mabel. – Es nuestra mascota.

\- Saben que aquí no se acepta.

\- Solo viene de visita. – dijo – Eso es todo no hará nada, ¿verdad mocosa?

\- Sí.

\- Bien. – Dijo uno de los guardias Rick antes de entregar un gafete. – No destrucción y nada de mezclarse con nosotros.

\- Sí como no, tiene 13 – Dijo el anciano en modo de fastidio. – _Ni tiene tetas_. – Dijo en tono bajo.

\- ¿Mezclarse?

\- Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor y que te lo explique tus padres. – Dijo el mayor. – Sin el uso de la abejita y con anatomía.

Caminando por las calles de ciudadela la castaña veía a muchos Morty y Rick de otras dimensiones, es cuando recordó sobre su contraparte. El cómo se encontraba aquella Mabel de esa dimensión encerrada en una burbuja.

Ellos llegaron a una cabina similar a las de teléfono público antes de que se detuviera el anciano y el chico. Rick hecho un vistazo adentro y le hizo una seña para que se acercara Mabel. Rick saco el sobre amarrillo buscando en el interior lo que le dieron, le extendió a Mabel una tarjeta transparente con unos números escritos.

\- Esto es…

\- Si mi informante me entrego la información correcta estarás a un paso de regresar a casa.

\- Eso significa que es.

\- Dimensión 46'/ - Dijo. – La tuya. – Abriendo la puerta. – Coloca la tarjeta y toma el intercomunicador para localizar el lugar que quieres ver. Digamos que es una mapa lo que tienes ahí con las coordenadas para regresar.

La castaña no pudo evitar que su mirada humedeciera y sintiera las ganas de romper a llorar, el mayor le hizo un gesto de fastidio antes de mostrarle una cabina para que introdujera la tarjeta y comprobara que fuera su dimensión.

\- Por favor no empieces otra vez. – Cruzándose de brazos – Entra de una vez y verifica.

En cuanto la puso dentro del aparato un imagen apareció viendo su mundo y los lugares, ella tomo el pequeño cono antes de hablar.

\- Muéstrame… Piedmont. – Ella vio con sus ojos a sus padres, llevando la misma rutina de siempre trabajo y atendiendo el hogar. – Mamá… Papá. – Soltó más lágrimas para limpiarlas con su suéter rosado. Luego recordó a su tío abuelo y amigos. – Muéstrame Gravity Falls. – Menciono ella.

En ese momento vio a sus amigos, llevar su mismo ritmo de vida. Pensó que posiblemente la hubieran olvidado, todos le habían dicho que los habitantes de ese pueblo tienden a desaparecer y olvidarlos, más cuando estaba la sociedad secreta de los ojos cegados. Pero ella sabía que Dipper, Wendy y Soos y el viejo McGucket habían detenido ese culto. Busco a su familia y se sorprendió de ver a su hermano ahí, todavía dentro de la cabaña del misterio y más en época de frío. Debían estar en enero o casi febrero. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue a ver a su hermano un poco más cambiado y que estuviera todavía ahí en ese lugar.

Ya no llevaba su gorro con la figura de Pino, ahora dejaba ver más su marca de nacimiento, su cabello estaba un poco más largo de atrás y corto de enfrente. Llevaba una vestimenta más casual con un toque serio. Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un estudio, con diversos pergaminos viejos atrás y computadoras, entre estantes de libros, figuras y gemas.

\- Dipper. – Llamo Mabel con voz rasposa con el cono entre sus manos. - ¡DIPPER! - Grito queriendo que su hermano gemelo la escuchara. Por un momento tuvo esperanza de que la escuchara cuando lo vio levantar la mirada a su dirección. - ¡Estoy aquí Dipper, soy Mabel! – Dijo ella moviendo sus brazos.

\- Mabel – Quiso el castaño claro calmarla pero su abuelo lo detuvo, haciendo una negativa en su dedo.

\- Dipper hay… hay tanto que quiero decirte. – Dijo soltando grandes lagrimones y sorbiendo un poco de su nariz. – Mírame he crecido… tengo 13 años, soy un poco más alta y… aun llevo mi suéter el cual traía el día que caí dentro del portal. – Sollozando. – Dip-Dip… por favor, por f-favor…. Ya quiero regresar a casa. – Cubriéndose su boca temblorosa con suéter. – Te extraño hermanito.

De repente apareció Wendy y Soos acercándose a Dipper para mostrarle unas libretas con apunte y estar discutiendo con un señor idéntico a su tío Stan, solo con una vestimenta más cerrada y como el de un investigador de esos que aparecían en la tele y se hacían llamar "investigadores paranormales".

\- Wow, wow, wow, nunca me dijiste con quien hiciste intercambio, mocosa. – Dijo Rick frunciendo el ceño y golpeando el panel. – Ese grandísimo imbécil, hijo de puta ¡Stanford! – Sonriendo en grande el anciano. - ¡Ja! Entonces lo consiguió, es un cabrón listo.

\- ¿Mi tío Stan? –Dijo Mabel. – Pero siempre estuvo ahí.

En ese momento vio a su tío aparecer a lado de ese sujeto.

\- ¿Dos tíos?

\- No es de sorprenderse, ambos son gemelos. – Dijo Rick. – Solo uno con polidactilia y uno menos inteligente pero avaricioso.

\- Espera un momento…. Entonces lo que dijeron Dipper y Kill era cierto. – Dijo la pequeña. – Siempre fueron gemelos.

\- ¿Cuántos universos alternos 46'\ has ido?

\- Fight Falls – Dijo ella un poco nervioso. - ¿Es malo que haya ido en ese lugar como accidente?

\- No, siempre y cuando no vayas junto con el innombrable demonio. – Comento Rick sacando su cantimplora. – Un pequeño accidente de esos y uff… tendríamos a un demonio con mar de celos o ira, como esas adolescentes frustradas de la secundaria.

\- Bueno… hablando de eso. – Picando sus dedos tímidamente. – Él tuvo la culpa de que haya caído en esa dimensión. – Menciono.

\- ¡Pffss! – Escupiendo su bebida. - ¡¿Qué hicieron?!

\- Nada, solo Bill se molestó empezamos a discutir me dijo que ojala no tuviera no sé qué y me pudiera matar.

\- ¿Hace cuánto discutieron? – Pregunto Morty un poco nervioso y preocupado.

\- Creo que… - Viendo a ambos sujetos. - ¿Un mes y medio o tal vez dos?

Rick tomo de la muñeca a la castaña y bajo el cuello de su suéter rosado, viendo la línea tener una apariencia oscura y violeta alrededor con las venas varicosas en su nuca y que se extendía parte del omoplato.

\- Esto es malo, no estaba así. – Dijo Morty. – Oh no Rick, ¿Qué sucederá?

\- Primero que nada, esta mocosa es más estúpida que Summer y Jerry juntos. Segundo hay que remediar su idiotez al permitir que ambos convivieran…. ¿Cuánto que te toco Bill?

\- ¿Porque dejaría que un triángulo genocida y loco me tocara? – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- Estas teniendo en este momento un lazo. – Frotándose la sien con desesperación. – Él viene y tú le has llamado todo este tiempo. ¡Lo llamaste! – Dijo furioso.

\- Yo no lo he llamado.

\- Tú no, la maldita marca sí. De seguro lo trae más loco que de costumbre. – Sonando molesto. –Tal vez desconozcas de maldiciones y no tengas la sintomatología que él. – Dijo. – Pero conociendo un poco a ese demente. Nos matara antes de sacarte de esta dimensión.

\- ¿Entonces qué hago?

\- Huir. – Dijo. – Y hagas lo que hagas que no te toque más.

El anciano saco la tarjeta y se la entregó a Mabel de regreso, antes de ver a los guardias idénticos caminar hacia ellos y hacerles una seña de que se detuvieran.

\- Ella se ira.

\- No tiene permitido los viajes interdimensionales.

\- ¡Por el amor a la salsa Szechuan! – Dijo fastidiado. – Dejen que se vaya, no ven que es un estorbo.

\- ¡Oye! – Le reprocho la castaña.

 _\- Trato de ayudarte niña estúpida_. – Susurro bajo.

\- Se acabó el estadio, ella se va de regreso a su planeta. – Dijo uno de los guardias.

\- Ni si quiera pertenece a la dimensión C-187 – Menciono molesto. – Ella es de 46'\

\- Son las reglas.

Los guardias fueron acercándose más a ellos antes de que Mabel entrara en pánico e inconscientemente tomara una de las pistolas que tenía en la cintura el científico y disparada a los guardias. Terminando por congelarlos de pies a cabeza.

\- ¡Carajo, Mabel! ¿Qué hiciste? – Dijo molesto Rick intentando quitarle el arma.

\- Perdón… yo pensé que era el de portales.

\- No seas tonta. – Soltando un bufido. – Mira el lío en que estamos.

En ese momento se escucharon las alarmas de ciudadela y como notificaban como amenaza a la chica.

\- Un momento… solo Mabel. – Dijo Morty.

\- Ella cometió el delito.

\- ¿Qué hago? – Dijo nerviosa la castaña, antes de recibir una bofetada por parte del anciano.

\- ¡Huye! – Dijo. – ¡Morty! – Llamo a su sobrino para sacar de su bolsillo un guante oscuro. – Llévate a la mocosa, guíala hasta el puerto y busquen un disfraz y hagas lo que hagas, no te quites el guante. Nos veremos a allá en 30 minutos.

\- ¿Qué harás tú?

\- Distraerlos a esos hijos de puta. – Arrancándole un mechón de cabello a la castaña, para después sacar un dispositivo. – Sera mejor que ella no vea lo que hare.

Morty comprendió lo que haría su abuelo, había ido el antes a clonar personas cada vez que las mataban accidentalmente. Pero clonar a la chica podría dejarla más traumada de lo que ya está.

Tomo de la mano a Mabel sin llegar a soltarla en ningún momento, salieron de la plaza de información, solo corriendo por las calles de la ciudadela. Perdiéndose entre tantos Morty's sin Rick y adentrándose algunas tiendas para perder de vista a los guardias que pasaban buscándola.

\- Esto es malo. – Dijo Mabel aun sobándose por la cachetada que recibió del mayor.

\- Muy malo. – Respondió antes de jalarla fuera de la tienda.

\- Lo siento.

\- No lo lamentes… yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo. – Dijo. – Claro si me encontrara desesperado.

\- Gracias. – Sonriendo la chica.

\- No hay de qué. – Ruborizándose de sus mejillas.

Entraron a otro callejón algo estrecho ocultándose en uno de los contenedores de basura. Aún estaban lejos del puerto y necesitaban un disfraz. Sintió como Mabel estaba cansada y se recargaba contra su hombro.

\- Mabel.

\- Estaré bien.

\- Sí, lo estarás. – Dijo el chico abrazando a la frágil chica. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, beso la coronilla de su cabeza. – Mabel, escúchame… enseguida vuelo iré por un disfraz y luego regresare por ti.

\- Sí. – Dijo de forma agotada.

\- Todo estará bien. – Sonriendo.

Morty se alejó del callejón corriendo a un pequeño bazar de segunda que estaba ahí, confiando que Mabel estaría segura en ese lugar.

Minutos después Mabel despertó de su pequeño descanso y estiro sus brazos, antes de ver estaba completamente sola. Se levantó y busco a Morty entre varias copias suyas.

\- ¿Morty? – Pregunto tímidamente a los clones.

Pero todos se apartaban y le sacaban la vuelta, entre algunos que querían llevarla a un bar y otros que le trataban de ofrecer un seguro de protección para Morty's. Mabel al principio estaba un poco desconcertada y luego echaba unas risas pues, al ver a distintos Morty's en ese lugar y con diferente personalidad, la sacaba de su asombro.

Pero ninguno era el verdadero, hasta que choco con uno de un parche ocular en su ojo derecho y la miro de pies a cabeza.

\- ¡Morty! – Abrazando al chico. – Te encontré, ya me habías preocupado. ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando.

\- Mabel Pines – Viendo a la chica.

\- ¡Hey! Espero no haberme equivocado. – Dijo la castaña dando un golpecito en su hombro. – Perdón por no quedarme en el callejón estaba cansada.

\- No – Embozando una sonrisa. – Me alegra encontrarte.

\- ¿Dónde dijo que estaría Rick?

\- Él… - Borrando su sonrisa. – Se adelantó, pero no te preocupes lo encontraremos pronto. Dijo que nos esperaría en el lugar de encuentro.

\- Bien, entonces vamos. – Dijo. – Vamos a buscarlo.

\- Sí. – Tomando su mano. – Hay que buscar a Rick.

\- Por cierto me gusta tu disfraz.

\- ¿Disfraz?

\- Sí, el que dijiste que tomarías.

\- Oh, sí esto… - Tocando su parche. – Es un buen disfraz para cubrir una identidad.

\- Ya casi llego a casa. – Diciendo esperanzada. – Enserio no sé cómo agradecerles a ti y a Rick.

\- Yo tampoco sé cómo agradecerte. – Aferrándose a su mano.

Ambos caminaron a uno de los puertos escondidos y el chico se acercó a la castaña. Las alarmas de la ciudadela anunciaban la captura de la terrorista.

\- Sí que eres muy buscada. – Dijo. – Dame la tarjeta.

Mabel no titubeo se la entrego y vio que el chico se acercaba a la máquina para jugar un poco con la tarjeta entre sus dedos. En un segundo hizo un desliz e introdujo la tarjeta dentro invocando un portal de color malva con oscuridad.

\- Entra. – Haciendo un ademan con sus manos. – Las damas primero.

\- Morty… tengo miedo, no sé si deba. – viendo el portal.

\- Mabel te di la oportunidad de hablar con tu hermano.- Tomando su mano. – Mabel ¿confías en mí?, ¿Confías en Rick? Jamás te haríamos daño.

\- Yo… - Viendo el portal de forma inestable, su marca quemaba y la necesidad de ver a su familia la carcomía. - Confió en ti.

\- Muy bien, entra. – Dijo el chico.

La castaña sin pensarlo dos veces entro viendo que se cerraba por completo detrás de ella. Mientras tanto el chico parchado solo sonrió y saco la tarjeta del bolsillo para después quebrarla en dos. Embozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Nada personal, solo una pequeña venganza ya cumplida. – Dijo el chico. – Cipher aprenderá a la mala a no meterse en asuntos que no lo requieren.

[…]

Mientras tanto se encontraba un chico corriendo por las calles llamando a la castaña, un anciano se acercó a él abofeteándolo.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces? ¿y la discreción del asunto?

\- ¡Oh no! – Llevándose las manos a su cabellos con desesperación. – La perdí, Rick. Cielos ella está en peligro. Y-Yo… solo la deje… u-unos minutos en el callejón Rick, ¡SOLA EN EL CALLEJON!

\- Tranquilo Morty, ella es muy inteligente y regresara bien. No es estúpida para confundirte o para irse por su cuenta.

Ellos investigaron por el lugar hasta que notaron a lo lejos un viejo puerto de portales usado, con residuos de energía.

\- Demonios debe ser esto una broma. – Dijo viendo el portal que se había creado en el puerto. – Esto fue creado apenas.

\- ¿Pero por quién?

\- No lo sabemos. – dijo. – Pero parece ser que ese maldito triangulo parlante no es el único que la busca.

\- ¿A dónde habrá ido?

El anciano se acercó a ver las coordenadas anteriores y no le gusto a donde iba.

\- Esto es malo.

\- ¿Qué es malo?

\- Que tu novia lo más seguro es que encontró una dimensión peor que el infierno.

\- ¿A quién llamas novia de quién? – Dijo saliendo desde las sombras un rubio con un semblante serio. – Ustedes tienen algo que me pertenece.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Hablo Morty tratando de interrogarlo.

\- No seas estúpido y no te metas con él. – Dijo Rick antes de mirar de cuerpo entero al rubio. – Eres un enfermo, ahora te dedicas a buscar nenitas. – Soltando una risa.

\- Solo busco a mi prisionera. – Comento. – Ella estaba aquí, la sentí hace un momento.

\- Perfecto, porque ella ya se fue. - Dijo el anciano. – Y lo más seguro que está en un dimensión lejos de ti.

\- Puede correr lo que quiera. – Dijo el demonio. – Yo iré tras ella y no parare hasta tenerla.

\- Suenas como un maldito acosador. – Dijo el mayor, antes de frotarse la sien y hacerse un lado. – Intenta recuperarla.

\- ¡RICK! – Grito el chico.

El rubio sin perder el tiempo se acercó y vio el rastro y el aroma del portal. Analizando en qué lugar podría haber visitado la castaña. En cuestión de segundos trono los dedos y un portal se abrió debajo de él, desapareciendo enfrente de ellos.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Dijo molesto el chico. - ¡Ese sujeto de actitud pedófila ira tras ella!

\- Morty, si ese demonio no va por ella. – Comento. – Considérala muerta.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Todo este tiempo viajamos con un… cadáver. – Dijo. – Sin él… ella no vive. Y creo que ese triángulo parlante anda sufriendo. –Soltando una risa sarcástica. – Es muy idiota hacer esos tipos de tratos, ¿O no Cipher?

.

.

.

Continuara.


End file.
